


What if

by LeafZelindor



Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: Asexuality, F/M, Genderswap, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi, Newtlieb, Other, Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements, all sorts of relationships, newmann - Freeform, non-binary, world is ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 51,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his sleep Hermann sees and lives many different worlds.<br/>In these worlds there are few constants<br/>The world is always ending<br/>He always has his cane.<br/>There is always Newton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Real Or Not

**Author's Note:**

> This is being written for my Nanowritmo story. I will try to update frequently. It is going to explore many different things. Tags will change as I find the need. Relationships will be also updated as needed. I will try to give warning if a chapter has something triggering. This fic will jump universes several times, sometimes in the same chapter.  
> Not beta'd as it is my Nano fic. Please alert me to any glaring errors.  
> ENJOY.

Most people think of sleep as a place to rest. They think of dreams as fleeting. Dreams float through their minds for moments, seconds. They don't last. Hermann couldn't ignore his dreams. In dreams he lived other lives. Sometimes, he had no idea what was real.

There were constants in each of these universes he lived.

The world, was always ending.

He always had his cane.

And there was always Newton. 

Chapter 1 – Real Or Not?

It's an odd experience, laying down somewhere, waking up moments later elsewhere. Hermann had been living like this for almost longer than he could remember. He didn't feel particularly tired, outside of when he didn't rest properly in one of the worlds. He had stopped wondering which was the real one. Or if he was just crazy for thinking any of them were real. All he knew, was that he lived them. He stared quietly up at the ceiling above him. Stark metal beams. A Shatterdome then. He was, mostly sure this was the “real” world. The one he'd been born into. Something about it seemed more solid than some of the other worlds. Easing himself up he rubbed his eyes a bit. Hissing faintly at the way his body ached. He reached almost blindly for his cane and eased himself up from the bed. The process of getting ready was very slow in this world. The daily pain making him set his mouth in a thin line. He found the familiar layers and shuffled to the small bath to take a sketchy, cold shower. Once clean, shaved and dressed he was ready to face life in a world threatened by Kaiju.

Hermann let himself out of the small closet he'd been granted in the shatterdome in Vladivostok. Freshly out of the Academy, he had been given special permissions to be here. The Mark 1 coding was all his. He had to help make sure it worked properly. He loved working with the Jaegers. His father had found it somewhat silly. It was his calling though. Making his way down the hallway he was soon joined by one of the less flashy (if you could say that) Jaeger teams. Newly wed, Sasha and Aleksis Kaidonovsky proved to be a formidable pair. They had started piloting together before their wedding, people often joked they could not tell the pair apart. Hermann liked them though. They liked him, for his efforts to speak Russian with them, and Aleksis called him their “Funny German friend.” Talking wasn't something they felt they needed to do as often as some. Such as now. They made their way on to the bustling canteen to get their breakfasts. Sasha was sporting a new cut on her cheek. Hermann wondered if he'd been regaled with the tale over breakfast. For now the pair walked hand in hand. He moved along side them, body slowly getting it's proper momentum back.

“You rest well skinny man?” Aleksis said as they got into the queue for their trays.

“Well enough.” Hermann said easily. His body felt rested, that was all that mattered. They received their trays and made their way over to a table in the corner where they could comfortably eat. He quietly took a few bites of the warm food an listened to the buzz around them. 

“Last night, I have fight with J-Tech member.” Sasha announced with a pleased look. She pointed to her cheek. “He was good fighter....”

“Ah, so he must have been.” Hermann nodded and smiled at her. She looked pleased and ate a bit.

“It get colder here soon. You have warm clothing?”

“Of course I do.” Hermann nodded a bit. She smiled at him and then nodded to Aleksis.

“We buy you coat little skinny man.” He informed. “It will be present.”

“You don’t have to.” Hermann started. Sasha held up a finger to stop him however and he blinked some, tilting his head.

“We know you get cold. You cannot help it.” She nodded. “We are happy to provide warmth for a dear friend.” She smiled and Alexis moved to get up. He started off. Hermann wanted to protest again but had learned that once these two made their minds up, little ever changed them. He smiled quietly, feeling quite special that they would do anything for him. He and Sasha ate together quietly, contently. After about ten minutes Aleksis returned with something bulky under his arm. Hermann blinked and sat up slightly straighter. The large and held out a rather, ugly green coat with a fur lined hood.

“For you skinny man. Keep you warm.” He nodded and offered it. Hermann eased himself up and took the coat. It was fluffy more than anything, probably down filled. He moved to carefully put it on, allowing his cane to rest against the bench he’d been sitting on. They quietly both nodded as he pulled the hood over his head. It was certainly warm. It was a very thoughtful gift. He smiled quietly at them both for a moment.   “It is wonderful, thank you” He said quietly. Identical smiles of delight touched their faces. He was glad he’d made friends with these odd pilots. They were good people. He wished he could do more for them. “Now I must go get myself to work.”

“Yes, You make Cherno the best he can be.” Sasha informed quietly. Hermann nodded in promise and moved off, not wanting to take the coat off. He would in a while, it’d be to warm, but just now it was right, it made him feel comfortable and happy. 

He had email waiting for him when he reached his lab. Newton again. He’d taken his time in responding. Their failed meeting was still to fresh in his mind. He’d honestly thought that Newton would never want to speak to him again. He pulled up the email quietly to read through it.

Hermann,  
I know you’re avoiding me man. It’s not cool. Things are going crazy here. I’ve met some cool dudes though, I can’t complain. You said that the academy changed you. I was curious what you meant. I understand if you don’t want to have heart to hearts any more, but I do miss them. I’ll see you on the flip side dude. Stay away from the Kaiju Blue.”  
Newt

He sighed quietly and studied the writing for a bit longer before he decided to tackle a response. Newton was, irritating, and wonderful. He’d always loved their letters. It had been confusing at first. In some of his dream worlds he knew Newton very well. Hadn’t even hated him. The version here though was to much for him much of the time. The Kaiju obsession, the determination to work with them. He actually wanted to keep a live one some day. To much for Hermann. There had been times when he’d almost told the other man about his dream universes. He thought somehow, perhaps Newton wouldn’t judge him, or think he was completely insane. He sighed quietly however and hummed a little before he started to type.

Newton,  
While yes, it is still a touch raw. Our, failed meeting weighs heavily on my mind. I had looked forward to it, and was anticipating, something much different. There is so much I feel, unable to express to you Newton. Your appearance was odd, your behavior troubled me. You were nothing like I had imagined based on the pictures you had sent, and the letters we had exchanged. I am doing my best to avoid the Kaiju blue. I have been working very hard on the coding for the Jaegers. I hope you can appreciate that I am helping us fight this war. That I am trying to save the human race. Otherwise I am not sure our friendship can continue, such as it is.  
Do take care of yourself at the academy Newton. I would prefer not to find a new correspondence partner.  
Dr. Hermann Gottlieb.

He then looked at the next email in his inbox and smiled. Vanessa. She always made his day better. He opened it up, a very short message.

Dear Husband,  
Still feels funny to write that. Especially with you being so far away. I cherish the thought of you and am hoping you have time for a face to face? Let me know.  
Love,  
Vanessa.  
Their marriage was new. It was sweet. She was so wonderful to him. He wished she could be here. But her work kept her, rather safely in England. He was glad for that. She’d held him close when he’d returned from the failed meeting with Newton and promised not to leave. They’d been seeing each other casually before this. Hermann still wasn’t sure why she liked him. Even now.” His eyes dropped to the shiny ring on his finger. It felt heavy. 

My dear wife,  
I would love to have a face to face. Let me know what time is most convenient to you. I can make the time to see your beautiful eyes again. Things are difficult, I miss you dreadfully, but I know we are both doing the best we can. As soon as you can schedule this, let me know and I will call.  
Love,  
Hermann

He ignored the email from his father for now, and moved quietly to open up his coding program. The quiet clicking of the keys was soothing and he soon lost himself in the code. It was some time before someone cleared their throat and got his attention. He glanced up at a quiet looking J-Tech with an impressive bruise across his nose and eyes. He gave them a quiet smile. “Lunch?”

“Pilot Kaidonovsky told me to make sure you ate sir.” He pointed to a tray. Hermann nodded and cracked his fingers before reaching for the sandwich.  
“Your duty is complete, I will eat. Thank you” He murmured before he applied himself properly to the small meal. He didn’t know what had made them like him so much, but he was more than glad that they did. Vanessa would love to meet them. He was certain. He relaxed quietly as he finished his small meal and studied his code. He’d added some tweaks that should make the mark 1 Jaegers run better. He was pleased with that. He’d have to run an install later. Sasha and Aleksis wouldn’t mind running a few tests for him. He shifted moving to stand. He needed to stretch his joints out and he knew it. He made a lap around his small lab and then picked put the drive with the new code. He grabbed his code and quietly moved out of the lab. He slowly made his way towards the Jaeger bay, as long as all was quiet in the pacific he’d be able to test the new upgrades.

The usual bustle of the J-Tech’s greeted his ears long before he reached the actual bay. Cherno Alpha was in it’s usual spot. A few techs patching some places on the body of the giant machine. Mecha, Newton called them. Hermann had seen some of the anime that inspired the man to say it. He could see the resemblance. He waved over one of the vaguely familiar ones. A short pink haired Russian girl who nodded and grabbed a wheel cart. There was a laptop on it that could be hooked up to the Jaeger. He limped over, ignoring how much he hurt today. Not a good day he supposed. He quietly plugged it in and started to upload the new code. 

“New treats?” Aleksis asked, appearing near by. They were never far from their Jaaeger, even had bunks set up in the bay. Hermann glanced up with a smile.

“I think it’ll make the load time faster for her guns.” He nodded a bit. Aleksis nodded quickly.

“I tell Sasha, we take her for a test run.” He assured. Hermann chuckled softly and nodded in agreement. The tall man was already walking off towards his wife, calling out in booming Russian. Hermann smiled and uploaded the upgrade quickly. When the test was run with the pilots inside, it worked as well as expected and he was pleased with things.

They were making progress against the Kaiju, slow but sure. The Jaeger’s were good against them. It was all moving along well. He headed for his quarters to take a nap. He hoped quietly that they would soon see victory. To his delight there was another message from Vanessa, telling him to try to call her as soon as he got in. It was mid morning still in England. So with a smile he set up the laptop and eased himself onto the bed before connecting a call to her number. It was picked up in moments and soon he could see the woman who married him on the screen.

“Hello beautiful” He murmured, smiling softly, a little curve up of his lips on the side. Her face split with a lovely smile.

“Hey you, look tired. Been working hard?” She asked cheerfully, her voice rang like bells.

“The usual.” Hermann mused quietly as he shifted to get a bit more comfortable. “I miss you”

“And I you” She mused, kissing her fingers and pressing them to the screen. “Your father asked if we’d been talking frequently.” She rolled her eyes. Hermann couldn’t help doing the same. Lars was far to worried about their love life. It was annoying.

“Why is he so concerned?” He frowned a bit. Vanessa laughed a bit.

“Because I’m not pregnant darling. He thinks I should be” She shook her head. “Can you imagine my modeling career if I was pregnant?” She laughed. 

“You could model maternity clothing.” He dragged, then smiled. Neither of them was ready for a child. Not yet. He thought fondly of the lines of her body though and sighed. She giggled softly.

“You were picturing me naked weren’t you.” She teased. “We’ll have to have a weekend sooner or later.”

“mm and if I was?” Hermann mused and then nodded in agreement. “Yes, as soon as possible. I may be stationed here for a while, perhaps you could come visit at some point.”

“I’d love that.” She agreed with a smile. Good, she wanted to see him then. She hadn’t suddenly changed her mind. “Now, get yourself some rest, and keep doing your work. Because you are amazing.” She grinned softly.

“I will, I love you” Hermann said quietly. She returned the murmur, they both touched their screens and soon it had gone blank. He sighed quietly and put the tablet aside. Settling himself. His body needed the rest, even if he wasn’t sure he slept. He let his eyes close.


	2. At the end of the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermann wakes to a new world, where he has lovers and a new self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poly relationship, non binary people ahead!

Chapter 2 - At the end of the world.

When they opened again, he was in a white sterile room. He sighed quietly and shifted to sit up. Right leg stiff, but the rest of him didn’t seem to hurt to much. He reached down to massage the muscles some and frowned to himself. He glanced around. Minimalist room. He closed his eyes and tried to see if he could ascertain what world he was in. No sounds reached his ears. He eased himself up, no cane in immediate sight and shuffled to the closet. His sleep wear was comfortable, and the closet contained colorful clothing which indicated he dressed, gender fluid he believed was the term. He flicked through things, assembling a comfortable looking skirt and shirt combination. The skirt flowed long, hiding his legs, and the blouse had a few ruffles but nothing to drastic. Most pleasing once he put it on and added a light jumper. He tousled his hair and thumbed through the make up in the cupboard, keeping things minimal. It felt natural. As if he often dressed like this and used these things. He didn’t exactly remember however.

“Herms you up?” A familiar voice rang out. Hermann almost jumped a bit and then he sighed. 

“Yes, I’m in here.” He called back. Newt, yes he called them Newt stuck their head into the room and grinned a bit, messy hair a bit sparkly.

“I’ve got tea, Tendo’s bringing Bagels.”

“Again? He’s obsessed.” Hermann rolled his eyes briefly and smiled quietly. Newt wandered in and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “How long have you been up exactly?”

“Two hours. Sorry.” They shrugged and eyed themself, posing, They were wearing something, pirate like. Corset waist, flowing sleeves. Their skinny jeans dark and clingy in all the right places. Hermann found himself reaching out to give their arse a squeeze. 

“ooo feeling the lesbian vibe today?” They teased. Hermann rolled his eyes then turned to kiss them properly. “Always around you” He murmured. Newt giggled a bit and pulled away.  
“Oy! You two in there or not!” Tendo’s voice interrupted them. Hermann huffed a bit and nudged Newt towards the door. “Head him off at the pass, tell him female pronouns today.”

“Yes Ma’am” Newt chirped and bounced out. Hermann admired their arse as they went. He finished prettying himself up and then moved out to join them. There was his cane, against the couch.

“Morning lovely lady.” Tendo poured on the charm, pulling Hermann into his arms. He grunted a bit and then hugged Tendo back with a smile. Ah, yes one of those universes. He pressed a kiss to the man’s cheek and was released easily. Newt slid his favorite sort of tea over to him and he took the cup, drinking it in slowly. “Astroid update.” Tendo said as he flopped into a chair, legs brushing against Hermann’s. Hermann sipped his tea and cocked his head, listening appropriately. 

“It is still on the same course. Of course you know what that means. They’ve passed out more liquor and are still trying to find people who will try to deflect it.” Tendo shrugged. Newt frowned now, their face turned down more than before.

“We can’t do it with anything less than a combined nuclear strike. But it has to happen soon.” Hermann said with a scowl. “ They won’t listen to me though, Father doesn’t believe me.” 

“Yeah, he’s behind some incentive started up to try sending non nuclear warheads up.” Tendo’s distaste was obvious in his tone. 

“Ugh, this sounds so boring.” Newt protested. They moved to drink their coffee and steal the other half of the bagel sitting on the counter. Hermann shook his head and sipped his tea quietly. They sat together like this easily as breakfast was consumed. It was slowing coming to him properly. How in this world they’d met at University. How Newton had shown him that being gender fluid was nothing to be ashamed of. Newt was non-bianary and more than comfortable about it than anything. How much his father had hated them being together. He remembered moving to America to be with Newt. Being cut off. Crying. Newt holding him close until it stopped. Meeting Tendo. How it came to be the three of them instead of just two. 

In the over arcing scheme of things, this world had been happy. Until the asteroid was spotted. Now the world was in chaos, people trying to live out to their last. If it hit earth it would be the end of an age, and everyone knew it. Hermann focused mostly on what he could do. They were working to stop it, being thwarted far to often by the world council. Lars Gottlieb had gotten to them first. Since the nuclear disarmament agreement that all the nations had held themselves to, there was little that could be used against the astroid. All of Hermann’s equations told him nothing of any less power would be sufficient. He wished they’d listen to him. Instead he had to listen to the news go on about the end, and how there was no way for humanity to stop it. Earlier missions with smaller missiles had proved useless. The Astroid barreled on towards them just as quickly. There were countdowns everywhere, like it was christmas or new years.

People were stupid. Hermann had calculated to the last minute. Almost the last second. He knew that the correct application of nuclear force could deflect the astroid. The window to stop it was closing though. They had weeks left. He enjoyed what time he had with Newt and Tendo, while still trying to convince the world leaders that they did need to launch a special missile. Some were on his side. Some were trying to change the minds of others. It was slow though. Slow and painful really. Today was not a day to worry about the end though.

“Well, my vote is that we don’t think about the Astroid today.” Hermann said quietly. Newt perked up and looked at him expectantly. Tendo cocked his head curiously.

“And what would you prefer to do my lovely lady?” he asked easily. He seemed to accept how his lovers shifted genders, it seemed almost on a whim. He didn’t mind that they liked to go out looking pretty, or masculine or whatever. He just loved them. That was why their triad worked.

“Can we go to the park?” Newt asked. stretching high enough that if they had been wearing a looser shirt stomach would be showing. Colored with the color of at least two tattoos which met there. Hermann loved their tattoos. He would spend hours admiring them, tracing them with his fingers when he was allowed. 

“Well if you want” Tendo chuckled. Hermann nodded in agreement.

“We should pack a picnic. Are the blossoms still out?” He asked curiously. Tendo nodded.

“The ones that made it through the haze yeah.” He moved to get up now, walking to the fridge to see what they had in there that could be made portable. Hermann smiled quietly. A side effect of knowing the world might end was that many people didn’t care what they did to the environment any more. Pollution was higher, health hazards worse. It was not pleasant. Newt was producing some bottles from one of the cupboards, mostly wine it seemed. Hermann didn’t mind though. They deserved a happy day. 

Soon a proper hamper was assembled and with Tendo carrying it they headed out towards the waiting car. Hermann eased himself into it. Newton happily clambered into the back with the basket and Tendo moved around to take the drivers seat. Newt didn’t bother with their seatbelt. leaning forward over the middle of the other seats to press kisses on their cheeks and make commentary on the passing traffic. Tendo turned on some music and relaxed as he drove them towards a small park, which thankfully was mostly unspoiled. Oh the pond didn’t look as good as it used to, but the rest of the park was mostly green and children still played on the equipment. 

Hermann found that his fingers were tangled with Newt’s by the time they arrived, his partner playing with his fingers lazily. He had a feeling they would end up painted by the end of the day. Newt was forever designing intricate and lovely little nail paint pictures. Hermann enjoyed wearing them too, and getting to show them off. 

“Ladies, we have arrived.” Tendo chuckled and he moved to get out. His arms would soon be full of the hamper once more. Newton eased himself out of the car and looked around in approval. It looked like a Sunday afternoon from before the crisis started. Children were playing, there was music in the gazebo. They’d picked a good day to do this. He was glad. Newt came around to link their arms with a smile. They made their way towards a grove of sakura trees. Nobody could remember who planted them, but every spring was most gorgeous for it. There were still lovely pink blossoms even with the pollution and Hermann felt soothed by them. Newt and Tendo settled the blanket out and Hermann felt bad but eased himself down onto it. He fixed his skirt primly which made Newt laugh at him. He rolled his eyes at them. Tendo settled down and leaned in to kiss her cheek. “You look perfect” He informed. Hermann blushed. Both because of the public display and because that’s one of the first things Tendo had told him when he, rather shyly had dressed up femininely in front of him. Newt grinned and uncorked a wine bottle, pouring a measure for all three of them and handing out glasses.

“So we’re going to sit here, eat and enjoy the flowers?” Newt mused as they made themselves comfortable at Hermann and Tendo’s feet.

“Ohh maybe.” Tendo looked like he had a look of mischief on his face. “You know I’ve been doing some research on a few laws…” He mused. Hermann’s eyebrow went up. By now, like it seemed to happen, he forgot he’d lived in another life. Mind full of this world. Something told him it wasn’t real, but it felt real. 

“What sort of laws now?” Newt asked curiously. They’d worked Herman’s shoes off and fingers were trailing gently over the viens in his feet. Hermann blinked but didn’t protest. Knowing Newt just liked to touch. 

“Weeeeellll…” Tendo drawled and then smiled soflty. “Marriage.”

“Wait. what?” Newt sat up properly, their wine sloshing slightly. Hermann blinked as well and looked up at him curiously. “Why?”

“Because the world is ending, and I have two amazing lovers.” Tendo shrugged a bit and then took Hermman’s hand then Newt’s gently. “And I want to marry them.”

“But they still don’t recognize Newt’ Hermann protested. For all the progress the world had made, non-binary was not recognized as a gender. Newt was forced to put their biologically assigned gender down. 

“Well…” Tendo paused. “I know, we know Newt is amazing as they are.” He smiled at Newt who blushed a bit and shifted. “The government may not see how amazing they are, but we do. And I want to marry you both. Not just one of you.”

“You know not everyone recognizes poly marriage….” Newt protested. “It would be easier for you just to marry Herms and leave it at that.”

“If I can’t have you both why should I bother marrying only one of you?” Tendo asked, frowning a bit. “I love you both equally. It would, feel like I was picking Hermann over you.”

Newt sighed quietly and they looked down quietly. Hermann shifted carefully to wrap an arm around Newt. “He doesn’t want to do that, and I don’t want him to feel that way.”

“But you at least….” Newt started, then sighed as fingers pressed to their lips to silence them gently. Sad eyes met those of both loves.

“All or nothing.” Tendo swore quietly. Hermann smiled and pressed a kiss to Newton’s cheek. Tendo did the same. They relaxed some. Newt slowly cheered up as they drank, ate and enjoyed the pale sunlight that reached them. Eventually they settled against each other. Newt asleep with their head in Tendo’s lap. His fingers gently stroked through messy glittery hair. “I wouldn’t do that to them.”

“I know” Hermann agreed quietly. “We’ll make it work Tendo. It makes us both happy that you want us like that. We want it too. We just….” He trailed off and shook his head. The world was ending and they wanted to get married. It was funny. He liked it though. He relaxed against Tendo and let his eyes close.

There were a few moments of disorientation when he opened them again. The stark cold of the shatter dome was surprising after even that pale sunlight in the other, universe. Honestly he wasn’t even sure who Tendo was. He’d never met a Tendo here. He lay there for a few minutes, collecting himself. He shifted to look a his tablet. Already Newton had emailed him back. That was curious. He tried to push away the memories of the other Newton who had kissed him and been so affectionate. He had Vanessa. That was enough. 

With a sigh he opened up the email to see what Newton had to say.


	3. Kaiju Entrails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in the "real world" Hermann finds things are changing, perhaps faster than he'd like.

Chapter 3 - Kaiju Entrails. 

It wasn’t like Newton didn’t email him about some of the most mundane things. However, Newton’s email had surprised him, and for good reason. He frowned as he skimmed over it. This was very surprising indeed.

Dear Hermann,  
I don’t know why you bother to be so formal in our emails dude. We totally know each other more than well enough not to use honorifics and all that stuff. Surprise news! They’re sending me to LA, they decided that my biology background would be useful in trying to figure out what makes the Kaiju tick. I’m totally stoked about it. They have managed to preserve a good part of the carcass on Yamarashi. So I get to graduate early and go do that. I heard things are going well with your work on the jaeger coding. Will you be working on the upgrades to Gypsy Danger? It’s one nice machine. Did you see the video of the kill? I can’t wait to work on actual Kaiju parts.  
I hope you’re not freezing to death in Russia. I can send you some stuff if you want! Just let me know. Oh Tendo says Hi. He was my roommate, J-Tech. Going to be stationed in Anchorage. Lucky bastard. Let me know how you’re doing Herms.  
Newt

So Tendo was more than just a figment of his imagination. That was curious. He wondered faintly if the pair had, been involved while at the academy. Quite a number of couples appeared among the students at the academy. The PPDC didn’t discriminate, partly because so much of the world had started to recognize all relationships. Hermann wished Newton all the luck in whatever romantic relationship he pursued. He should respond to this email and then move on, but instead he ignored it and moved to get up. He had work to do. There was a missive from the Marshall of the dome on his tablet as well. He got himself cleaned up and limped out to make his way to the man’s office. 

Marshal Sokolov was very serious and very solemn. He’d survived the conflicts of the middle east only a few years before this. When the Kaiju had first risen from the Pacific he’d been among the many who thought that the human race was required to fight back, and was also one of the strongest proponents of the Jaeger program. Hermann was thankful to work with him honestly.

He knocked briskly on the man’s door only to be called in quickly. Leaning a bit on his cane he made his way in. Sokolov glanced up and nodded. “ ‘Ave a seat ‘ermann” He said, his accent heavy but soothing in a way. The man spoke decent German as well, but since most of the world spoke English they usually did as well.

“You wished to see me sir?” Hermann was polite. He settled down in a chair gratefully. It was much easier than standing with as cold as it was here.

“Yes, I vant to thank you for all your vork on the Jaeger.” Sokolov nodded a bit. “You vill be missed..” He admitted.

“They wish to transfer me then? Already?” Hermann frowned a bit, however he had been here for almost a year, it was unsurprising. “Do you know where?”

“Not so far, Anchorage for now? They wish to to make changes to the Mark 3.” He nodded briefly as if approving. “You have made my Jaeger most excellent, now you do the same for American.” He laughed a bit. There was little to laugh at these days, the Russian/American relationship was still shaky. A world threat had brought them together though, as it seemed historically to do. 

“When do I leave? Do, I have time to make goodbyes?” Hermann asked. He got a smile from the marshal. 

“Tomorrow, afternoon. You say goodbye today.” He nodded briefly. Hermann was relieved, he would have hated to just leave the Kaidonovsky’s with no explanation. 

“Then I will pack up and say them. Thank you Marshall. It has been a honor working with you.” He stood up and saluted the man. It earned him a chuckle but then Sokolov returned the salute easily, allowing him to relax. Hermann didn’t have very much to pack up. He made his way back to his quarters to pack up his clothes and couple boxes of personal items and equipment. Once that was complete and everything was neatly labeled he moved to head for the Jaeger bay.

They met him almost as soon as he came in. Hermann lost his cane as Aleksis gathered him up in a tight hug. “We have heard skinny man.” He said. “We will miss!”

“Very much” Sasha agreed, smiling quietly. When she really smiled it made her serious features light up, and Hermann could see why Aleksis loved her so. He allowed himself to accept a hug from her as well and then sighed quietly. 

“I will miss you both terribly.” He admitted quietly. She smiled and kissed his cheek. Aleksis just put a hand on his shoulder.

“We will defend the planet, and see you again.” He announced quietly. Hermann couldn’t help smiling quietly at that idea. “When this all over, we drink you under table. Find you a nice boy.”

“I have a wife!” Hermann protested with a blush. Sasha laughed at him and nodded.

“Then we meet your wife and you two have beautiful babies. We will watch them for you.” She informed. Hermann smiled and nodded at that. He knew how much Sasha liked children. It seemed though that she would never be able to have any of her own. He’d seen her play with some of the young ones outside the Shatterdome. He’d also seen her cry against Aleksis afterwards, muttering in Russian.

“I would like that.” Hermann said quietly. He hoped, that they would survive, that this would come true. He would have to make sure it happened. They took him over to their seats and got out the vodka. Hermann relaxed and accepted a drink from them. It wasn’t hard to sink into the comfort of this. They drank quietly for a while. Hermann was careful not to drink to much really. He was comfortable though.

“What about your scientist friend? You said he was in the academy.” Sasha asked now. She was curled against Aleksis. Hermann sighed a bit.

“It seems he has also graduated early. He’s being transferred to L.A. They think he can come up with some new information on them.” Hermann sipped his drink some. 

“To the shatterdome?” She mused, frowning a bit. “What can he do there?”

“He has a biology degree, he will study the Kaiju. He’s rather fond of them. He’s the one with the tattoos.” Hermann reminded. She hummed and nodded in thought. 

“He takes risks.” She mused quietly. “But perhaps he has a good chance to get us answers. We fight these things, we should know about them.” Hermann hummed quietly. He hadn’t thought of that. He relaxed back and nodded in agreement. “Is he like your Vanessa?”

“They couldn't’ be more different.” Hermann chuckled softly, a tone of affection in his voice. He missed the look that passed between his two friends.

“We know of him, tell us of her.” She prompted. Hermann found himself fiddling with his wedding ring for a bit. “Please?”

“Well, to start with she is simply beautiful. She does some of the poster work for the PPDC, she is a model. I met her in University. We became friends, I still don’t know how she fell for me, but she did.” He smiled quietly. “She was a literature student I met her during a required class for graduation…”

“Perhaps she sees more than you think” Sasha chuckled a bit. “We women, we do not always want what society thinks.”

“I know.” Hermann smiled at her and sipped a little more. “Would you like to see her?”

“yes!” Sasha said firmly. He quietly shifted to produce his wallet and a picture of Vanessa, he also had one of their wedding photos. Sasha examined both eagerly. Aleksis chuckled.

“You have lovely wife.” He informed with a smile. Hermann blushed, but couldn’t help a grin himself. She was, wasn’t she. Sasha made several agreeing statements and then they started to talk again, about other things. They avoided discussing the Kaiju war, or work. This is what Hermann would miss. The fact that these two were so well read and so eager to discuss things with him.

By the time he made his way back to his quarters, looking even more stark for his packing and collapsed into bed he was ready for sleep to take him. Whatever form of sleep it might be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Majority of this story is Pacific Rim universe :) If you hadn't figured it out already.


	4. Upheaval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the earth shakes, it explodes, and Hermann finds happiness in the end of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is sciency stuff which was spawned by a 10 years gone Geology class and some internet research. I apologize in advance for any BAD SCIENCE.

Chapter 4 - Upheaval

“You know, it would be great if the world didn't decide to fall apart.” A voice woke him. She sounded grumpy. Hermann felt the recent tremor dying out. He sighed and rubbed his eyes slowly. “Sorry did I wake you? The lighting is better in here…” Vanessa was in the corner at his mirror, applying make up as steadily as she could. 

“It’s not like it can help it.” He replied as he sat himself up slowly. He stretched a little bit. She smiled into the mirror then reached for the bolted down table as things trembled again. “It’s not like planet implosions are unusual.”

“Well how many of those planets have people trying to live on them?” Vanessa challenged.

“We don’t know.” Hermann shifted to ease himself up carefully. Limping over without his cane to touch her shoulders. She smiled softly at him, fondly even. They weren’t together though, he got that impression almost immediately.

“You would know, Star boy.” She teased a bit. Hermann rolled his eyes but smiled at her reflection. She quickly put the finishing touches on her makeup now. “Well, I have a meeting in an hour. Hopefully the roads will be clear.”

“They will.” He patted her shoulder and limped over to his closet to pick out his clothing. “I have to go to the university.”

“Ohhhhh?” She drawled knowingly. Hermann found himself blushing and for several seconds couldn’t recall why.

“I have to speak to some people about my calculations!” He protested. She giggled a bit and got up. “All right all right. I’ll stop teasing.” She winked and moved over to kiss his cheek, smoothing the lipstick away after. “I’ll see you for dinner?”

“Unless things change I believe. Come by the university if I haven’t texted by tea time.” He nodded. She smiled and moved to go. “Be careful.”

“I thought we agreed to stop using that. The world is ending Hermann.” She reminded. He sighed a bit. “I will” She promised and she was gone.

“Just because the world is ending doesn’t mean that I don’t want you safe.” He muttered as he started to dress quickly in familiar layers. He never knew if he’d face a heat pocket at the university, but it was safe to dress warm. He limped out to the kitchenette, his cane was hanging on the counter. Ignoring it for now he moved to fix himself some toast quietly. Jam and butter, a cup of tea and he settled down to a tablet. He found the news while he nibbled at the toast and read through the headlines quietly. Nothing to exciting today. He wasn't surprised. It wasn’t like the earthquakes were new news. When the tremors had started three years ago nobody had noticed. Most of them were along fault lines that already existed. Now though, it seemed nowhere was safe. Whole cities had already been wiped off the map. Sometimes he wondered if he was supposed to feel something about that.

California had gone among the first to fall off into the sea. The over active San Andreas pretty much assuring death to anyone who hadn't already headed inland. The New Madrid started to act up not long after California had separated from the rest of the United States.

While it had not actually torn them in half, yet. The activity was building. it wouldn’t be very long, the Mississippi river itself had widened more than 50 feet in the last six months alone. Whirlpools were common and it was almost a lake in some places.

The Rampo fault line had become active as well, making many of the high rises in New York City unlivable. Nowhere seemed safe any more. This was just in the continental US. The Arabian plate had jammed into the Euraisan plate, making the mountains rise drastically, and livable land to become minimal. Turkey was all but gone. New fault lines had cracked through parts of Russia, feeding from the fault lines along the Tibetan plateau and Lake Baikal. 

It was widely believed that the world was ending. New volcanoes were erupting, old ones waking. The world was generally falling apart. Life went on however. Hermann continued to work with maths, mostly using them to predict mega earthquakes, or new volcanic eruptions. His work had already saved lives. He just wished he knew what was going to happen next. Would the world really end? Some thought it was going to split in two at this rate. He doubted that though. There was to much involved. He just wished they could figure out what was causing such movement. Such shifts in the plates, and the volcanic behaviors. 

He finished his toast and tea and quietly got himself up. Finding his jacket he grabbed his cane and made his way out of the small apartment he and Vanessa shared. Convenience mostly. She wasn't always there. He all but lived at the university when there was a great deal going on. He made his way down to the sidewalk. Sirens could be heard in the distance. The quakes had done some damage to the city it seemed. Not that unusual. Hermann made his way down to a taxi hub at the end of the street. If he was lucky he’d catch a cab that could get him to the university in less than an hour. It was easier than walking and faster than the bus by quite a bit. 

“Hermann!” A familiar voice called out. He took a breath and then straightened and glanced over his shoulder at the ball of energy hurtling towards him. There was no other word for Newton’s behavior. He shook his head and smiled briefly, not to long though as Newton skidded to a stop near him. “wanna catch a cab together?”

“If you insist Newton” He said calmly enough, but inwardly he was glad. He rather was fond of the biologist. Newton studied many different things, though mainly now the effects of the earthquakes and volcanos on wildlife. Newton moved to flag down a cab for them and held the door. Hermann would have protested but he did have a bag in one hand and his cane in the other. He eased himself into the cab and scooted over to make room for Newton. The other man flopped himself down and grinned a bit. 

“So they found some vegetation known only to the Ural mountains in Alaska.” He informed eagerly. Hermann linked and let an eyebrow go up. 

“That seems highly unusual.” He mused quietly. Newton nodded eagerly. “Well do tell me what you have thoughts about on it.”

With that Newton was off like lightning, gesturing and talking about it. Hermann didn’t understand everything he was saying but if it excited the man so, he couldn’t help but listen as closely as he could. Newton was still talking eagerly when they finally arrived at the University, after an hour and ten minutes. They paid the cabbie and moved to get out. Making their way first towards the Biology building. Newton would leave him there, and his day would become a little bit dimmer. 

“You know Hermann, I really like that you listen to me. You don’t ask stupid questions.” Newton informed him abruptly. 

“I see no need to interrupt you when you usually explain yourself after a few sentences.” Hermann shrugged a little. 

“Well other people sure aren’t as cool about it.” Newton shrugged. “You know, if you ever want to ramble about your own work…”

“Perhaps, I could tell you about some, another time….” Hermann said politely. Newton’s face was lit up with a huge smile however. “Ah…. Lunch?” He found himself offering slowly.

“I’ll send you a memo if I can’t make it. How about that Juice bar cafe near the Cube?” Newton suggested. Hermann tried not to flush. He hadn’t thought the man would take him up on it. 

“Ah, yes, that would be fine 12:30 work for you?” He managed slowly. Newton nodded and then with a two finger salute the man was bounding up the steps to the biology building. Hermann stared after him, then with a deep breath he turned and continued towards the maths building. The walk allowed his anxiety? Maybe excitement he supposed to build up a bit. He had a lunch date with Newton. Oh Newton might not know it was a lunch date, but they had one. Together, Today. Hermann’s mind whirled, he tried to think logically, Newton agreed just to talk like professionals. Not because he had interest in Hermann. Why would he after all? Newton was all brightness and life, Hermann wore layers and kept to himself. 

He quietly made his way down to his small lab. Several computers were running calculations, his work desktop not started up yet for the day. He moved to settle at it, trying to calm his mind at the same time. “It’s just Lunch, and just to talk about work” He murmured to himself. The computer finished booting up and he opened up his information programs. Starting to compile the data he’d obtained during the night. The numbers running by him were old friends. He skimmed through them for useful data. A few points he noted on his tablet before waiting for it to finish running. Once it had done he pulled up the specific points and examined them.

Volcanic activity increasing in the Yellowstone Caldera, Not good. He quickly shot an email off to a friend in Colorado he knew was monitoring the situation there. Yancy would have a few things to say about this he was rather certain. If his numbers were right, they might have a super eruption in less than a month. Very troubling. He quietly made a few notes on rumblings locally and along the New Madrid. There would be a significant earthquake along there next week he predicted. If the pattern remained true. He made note of that and send a message off to the USGS. They would send out the necessary information to the people he predicted would be worst affected. By now, people listened when the warnings were posted. It was a small favor. 

He quietly worked on some other things as he waited for Yancy to email him back. He knew the man wouldn’t be asleep even with the time difference. Yancy ran on magic and three hours of sleep a night. Hermann had no idea how he did it. A soft ding told him he had a response. Opening it up brought him a sick feeling. Yancy had been tracking the changes for several weeks now, the dome was swelling somewhat rapidly. He’d informed the locals and the few who remained in the area were either evacuating or giving in to fate. He agreed with Hermann’s calculations and had forwarded all of it to the USGS. There wasn’t much they could do if the Caldera went. They both knew what would happen, the the ash effect would be the worst of it. 

Hermann sat back and rubbed his temple. There was no human force that could stop these events. All they could do was try to survive them. Honestly? He wasn’t sure they could. Once Yellowstone went and the ash cloud took to the sky’s it would be like nuclear winter over so much of the planet. He shivered briefly thinking about it. He moved to check his numbers again, unsurprised when the floor rolled under them, a low tremor, not even damaging. It was as if the world just wanted to remind them how powerful it was. 

“Hey Herms.” Newton’s familiar voice broke into his thoughts. He jerked and looked at the time then up at the other man.

“I must apologize Newton, I….”

“Got distracted by the awesomeness of your work? I totally understand my man.” Newton grinned a bit and held up a bag. “when you didn’t show after 15 I ordered something for us. You can eat in here?”

“Oh yes, food is not going to trouble the equipment.” Hermann said slowly, surprised really. Newton hadn’t thought he was stood up and went to the effort to get them both a meal anyway? That was very thoughtful. Surprisingly so. Hermann straightened slowly, wincing just a little at how his back protested. His leg wasn’t in to bad shape today, which he was grateful for. The injury which had damaged the muscles in it back when all of this trouble started had been silly enough. He was grateful it wasn’t worse. 

“Good then!” Newton settled down at the desk and started to pull out containers. He appeared to have bought enough for a small army. “I wasn’t sure what you liked, I remember you eat chicken though yeah?”

“Yes.” Hermann blinked, not sure when Newton would have found out that fact. 

“So I tried to be healthy, chicken cesar for you, and a turkey on rye for me… And then I couldn’t help it, I got some potato salad, and they had Edamame. Haven’t had those in a while.” Newton was rambling now. Hermann let himself smile just a little bit, a faint one. 

“Thank you very much Newton, I shall have to purchase our next meal.” He said quietly. Newton just grinned at him and pushed over the container with the plastic utensils attached. 

“That’d be awesome man.” He announced and then he moved to get his sandwich separated as Hermann opened the container with his salad. It was only a bit more jumbled than it had been when packaged. He carefully mixed it further to make sure the dressing was all over.

“So, what had you so focused?” Newton asked after a few bites. Hermann hummed and glanced up from the electric kettle. He had moved to start tea for them both. “I mean, you didn’t even hear me come in and I was humming.”

“Well, It seems that the Yellowstone Caldera has become very active rapidly.” Hermann admitted. “I was conversing with a colleague this morning about it.”

“Ouch, that can’t be good.” Newton mused with a faint frown. 

“No, it is not honestly.” Hermann mused quietly as he brought over the mugs carefully and settled them down. He eased himself back into the chair. 

“I bet, I didn’t know you could walk without the cane.” Newton observed. Hermann let his lips twitch up a little bit in amusement.

“For short distances.” He admitted. “Not much more than that though.”

“Hey take what you can get right?” Newton grinned at him. “So the caldera, think it’s going to blow it’s top?”

“That seems to be the most likely thing, and in… well perhaps less than a month. My colleague agrees. He’s been watching it more closely, living in Colorado.”

“SO what should we expect?” Newton frowned and studied him now, cocking his head to the side a bit.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Hermann said, looking away. He missed the confused expression on Newton’s face. “I just… Can we, find another topic?” He inquired quietly.

“Sure dude, whatever you like.” Newton said, settling back with his food. “What sorta music do you like?”

Hermann was startled, a faint jerk and he looked at Newton, blinking some more. “…Punk, British Rock.”

“Stones?” Newton grinned at him now, relaxing. “Punk? Really?” He asked curiously.

“Some yes… I’m, fond of the Clash as well.” He admitted. Newton laughed softly.

“How very British of you” He teased. “no Rammstein?” 

“Not usually.” Hermann chuckled a bit, he could see Newton rocking out to it however. He relaxed some, though it felt odd, knowing that they were talking about things that people used to get to know each other with. Getting to know each other just before the end of the world. That was just… Amazing. “What about you?”

“Everything?” He laughed softly and and settled back. “I’m a pretty big fan of old school rock. You know the stuff from before we were born.”

“It is my preferred genre as well.” Hermann agreed easily, relaxing. That was nice. He wondered if they had other things in common. “I know you work just about as much as I do. Do you ever do anything to relax?”

“..Old school movies. Like old Godzilla and stuff.” Newton said. “The tattoos you know.” He gestured to his sleeves. “I also like to you know, tinker with stuff…”

“Like what?” Hermann asked a bit curiously now.

“Oh, old school tech. I worked briefly with Caitlin on that mind to mind system.” He mused. “But mostly I like to fix stuff. It’s soothing.” He chuckled. 

“Sounds like you enjoy it.” Hermann mused quietly. “I read.” He offered up. He did, often. He and Vanessa sometimes competed to see who could finish something first and then debate about it. They enjoyed it.

“Yeah? I don’t have the concentration.” Newton admitted. A soft chuckle left Hermann. he’d seen Newton on a particularly scattered day. He could completely understand. Newton grinned softly at that. “You are cute when you smile.”

Hermann’s eyes widened and he blushed a bit. “I…ah… that is…”

“It’s true.” Newton smiled and relaxed some. “…..Look… The world’s ending right Herms? Let’s not beat around the bush. I like you, you like me yeah?”

“..I do Newton” Hermann managed to say slowly. “….But….”

“No buts. Your roommate home?” He moved to get up. Hermann stared at him a moment or two. “Come on now.”

“Newton, we have work to do.”

“Hermann, the world is ending, Live a little.” Newton stood and offered his hand. Herman, to his own surprise took it. Newton lead him out of the office, to the sidewalk. They were still holding hands as they headed across campus to the taxi bay. Hermann was in a daze. Newton actually wanted this? What if it was a one time thing. He froze next to the other man. Not sure if he could continue, not sure if he wanted to stop. “Hermann?” Newton was between him at the waiting cab now, eyes searching.

“….I can’t.” He said softly. Newton blinked a moment. “Not…. Like this.”

“Hermann, I”m not leaving after.” Newton said quietly, looking up at him. “You and me, to the end of the world.”

Hermann was scared, more scared of this than he was of the earth possibly cracking in two and exploding. He took a slow breath. “You’re…. Not?”

“Till the end.” Newton grinned and then tugged him into the cab, kissing him senseless. The cabbie likely glared at them in the mirror, but honestly Hermann didn’t care. His fingers were tangled in dark hair, he was kissing back just as eagerly. It was messy there were teeth and he lost track of all time. It was amazing. 

“Sirs, Sirs we’re there.” A voice finally broke into his brain. Hermann blinked in confusion and gasped for breath as Newton pulled back. He hazily watched the other man shove money at the cabbie and he was helped from the car. He leaned on his cane as he fished for his keys awkwardly. Watching Newton, afraid he was going to disappear. Irrational fear, he wasn’t imaginary. It wasn’t until later, in bed, watching Newton sleep that he really processed it. Them, together. It was right, it was beautiful. He settled down and pressed a kiss to an inked shoulder and let his eyes close.

Days like that, were hard to wake from. No matter what Hermann lived, soon as the memories faded he found himself conflicted. This one lingered as he lay there staring at the shatter dome ceiling. The feelings he’d had for Newton in the dream, he tried to rationalize it. It was a dream. It had to be. Why would he remember so loudly?

Halfway to Anchorage, he’d forgotten completely. Oh he remembered the fact that he’d dreamed, that Newton had been there, the fact that the world had been ending. He also remembered being happy. 

Something he wasn’t used to feeling. It was odd.


	5. Gipsy Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hermann spends some of his time in Anchorage, and doesn't completely hate it. He finds someone, just like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some mentioned Tendo/Herms action which means mentioned cheating. Cheating is not a good thing. No matter how I have it handled in this chapter.   
> Also, I realize Mako's accent is not consistent. I apologize for this.

Chapter 5 - Gipsy Danger

Anchorage Shatterdome quickly became a second home. Marshall Pentecost treated him very respectfully, the Beckett brother’s, pilots of one of the new Mark 3 Jaegers were both good at fighting together and friendly people. And then, there was little Mako Mori. Hermann had found himself fascinated with her from the first time she slipped into his lab.

The Japanese girl whom Pentecost had rescued on his last mission, a solo mission Hermann sometimes winced to remember. Was sweet, thoughtful, curious. Everything a little girl should be. Her English was lacking, but she was learning. Hermann even found himself picking up a few words of Japanese, he’d never be fluent, but at least they understood each other. She had a natural affinity for maths, and she was already a good engineer for her young age. 

After the first time Pentecost found her down in the lab, and saw she was welcome among the electronics, Hermann had become a bit of an unofficial babysitter. He found out that it kept her out of the Jaeger bays and that was no place for someone her size. He hardly minded. He introduced her to Vanessa, taught her calculus as soon as she showed she could handle it. He even let her handle the Jaeger code, on a tablet of course, so if she totally made a mess of it he could easily fix it. 

Tendo Choi, whom Newton had told him of, and who had stared in at least one of his dream worlds, turned out to be quite attractive, quite bisexual, and in love with an engineer named Allison. However she had apparently spurred him several times. This resulted in him sleeping with anyone he could, flirting horribly also with everyone and even once to Hermann’s surprise, and embarrassment showing up in his bed. This was made even more awkward by the fact that their, activities before hand had lead to a world were Hermann and Tendo had a relationship, and oddly Hermann had found himself female. Those dream worlds were the oddest for him. He’d never wanted to be female, yet at least once every few months he found himself in a dream world were he was. He was usually happy. That was good at least. 

It had been even more awkward to tell his wife he’d cheated on her. She actually had laughed about it. They hadn’t seen each other in almost two years at this point. She asked who, and after googling him, or something made a noise of approval. It still felt awkward to think about however. Hermann had not been sure how to take her, casual acceptance.

-A few months after Hermann arrived in Anchorage-

“Well… That’s interesting.” The voice startled him from his deep thoughts and Hermann flushed deeply as he grabbed for the laptop he’d left open. He’d completely forgotten he was expecting the call.

“Vanessa….” Hermann swallowed a little and glanced sideways at the sleeping figure in his bed.

“He’s cute, what’s his name?” She grinned at him. Hermann wasn’t sure if his cheeks could get any better. How could she just take him cheating so calmly?

“….Tendo Choi.” He said slowly, quietly, not really wanting to disturb the other man. He had been very confused to wake up with a bedmate, before recollecting the night before. Booze and sex, definitely had happened. He could tell she was typing a bit, her eyes not on him but on the screen to the side.

“Oo, nice…” She mused lightly. “So was it good?”

“Vanessa!” He squeaked a bit, then his eyes jumped to the man. She laughed softly.

“You will tell me all about it after he leaves. I expect a phone call you got it?” He could tell she wasn’t joking, but she was smiling. He agreed to the call. The fight he expected when he called her back didn’t come. She literally just wanted details, and told him she loved him. It was very surreal. 

~

“Gottrieb-sensei?” A soft voice got his attention. Hermann blinked and looked up. She’d had so much trouble pronouncing his name he’d given her special permission to use his first name, but she still tried very hard to say it right. At fifteen he’d never seen such a serious child. She was sweet though and he wouldn’t change anything about her. 

“Yes Mako?” He asked quietly, tilting his head some, finding his neck was aching. He was relatively sure it was from working and not from his other ailments. 

“Do you think, alternate universes exist?” Mako asked, settling herself down in what was more or less, her chair. She had a notebook hugged to her chest. Hermann blinked a moment or two. “I, I do, but I…”

“Feel a bit silly?” He offered quietly. He smiled and settled back properly now. “I do believe in them, but…. I have reason to believe they could parallel our own.”

“Also face great challenge? to be, destroyed?” Mako asked quietly. Hermann nodded in agreement.

He leaned forward a little. “Why do you ask this Mako?”

“I dream.” She said, slowly looking to meet his eyes. The dark depths of her own, wise beyond her years, having faced so much already. She was like him. He never thought he’d meet another. “I write them down, as much as I can remember, sometimes, there are people I do not know, but I feel as if I should”

“And sometimes in those worlds, you live different lives yes?” Hermann said. The look of understanding on her face was amazing. The look of relief. She wasn’t alone. “I also dream. Since I was about your age.” He admitted quietly. 

“Do you sometimes wish you could stay there?” She asked quietly. Some of the dreams must have had her parents still living. Hermann knew she missed them badly. 

“Oh yes.” He admitted quietly. “And, fortunately sometimes when I sleep, I get to go back to a world I’ve been to before.” That made her smile. It was true. He often woke up feeling emotions intensely tied to those worlds too. He did thank his stars, he had not died yet in any of them. It terrified him to think he might, how that might affect him here. 

“Are there constants? Things which always happen?” Mako asked. Hermann nodded quietly. 

“I always have a cane, the world, is always ending.” He hesitated quietly and then took a breath. “And there is always Newton…”

“… Giezurer-sensei?” She asked. He knew she hadn’t met him, but they’d spoken of him before. He had a few informative publications about the Kaiju now. They were widely circulated. 

“Yes.” Hermann smiled at her. “He is always there in some form.”

“I also, see this.” She said, shifting and she fingered her notebook a moment. He knew it was full of neat kanji and hiragana. He’d seen her writing in it. “For me, it’s always Beckett-san, ah.. the younger.” She added quickly to specify which brother she meant. 

“Oh?” Hermann gave her a curious look. She blushed and nodded. “Well he is a good boy, if a bit rash.” he winked. She giggled. “Now, would you like to help me make some upgrades? I was just about to head to the Jaeger bay.”

“May I?” She lit up quietly. She moved to put her notebook in a spot of his desk meant only for her. He handed her the small drive which contained the upgraded software for the Gispy Danger. Mako walked quietly along with him. She wasn’t allowed in the bay unsupervised after all, so was always eager for an excuse to go. “How are your numbers?” She asked quietly. 

Hermann blinked and thought of the chalk board in the corner he occasionally poked at. “They are, coming along slowly.” He nodded. He’d started organizing math based on the Kaiju attacks in the last few months. Mako had helped him compile all the information they’d gathered at the PPDC and now he had formulas to work with. He’d gotten the idea from one of his various dream worlds.

“I hope it becomes useful to you.” She said quietly. She’d apparently been thinking on this. “What do you hope to do with it?”

“Create a predictive model.” Hermann said with a sigh. “I think I could predict when, and what category….” 

“That could be very useful” Mako agreed with a thoughtful look. Hermann shared a smile with her, a quiet one. She trotted forward to get the door to the bay for him. Hermann murmured a quiet thanks and moved in. There were techs all over. Making repairs to the Gipsy Danger. He limped over to the console he could see was plugged into the system and pushed the small drive into the machine. He typed away quietly updating the code in the correct places. He watched as lights flicked and little beeps rang out. The program ran to completion and he nodded to himself mostly as he pulled the drive back out and put it in his pocket. 

“All done?” Mako asked with a tilt of her head. Hermann nodded and shared another smile with her then moved to limp back out. He was hurting more today than he had been in a while. He just wanted a hot bath and a massage. He might get a hot shower, if he was lucky. Mako seemed to sense, as she often did, that he wanted to be left alone and had slipped off quietly as he headed back towards his quarters. He moved in and let himself sink onto the bed. This one wasn’t to uncomfortable. In fact the “Icebox” quarters were rather comfortable no matter what position you held. Likely to make up for the fact that everyone was stuck in the cold and dreary part of the world which held Anchorage. Warm colors decorated the walls and Vanessa had even commented on her last visit that it was almost like a home. He supposed it was.

A ding interrupted his thoughts and he shifted to pick up his tablet. Incoming call, He answered without really looking at who it was. Settling himself back. “Hello.”

“Well that’s pretty casual for you.” Newton’s familiar somewhat sneaky voice teased from the small speakers. For a few moments Hermann almost glared at the tablet, and would have sat up, but he’d found a position that was causing him less than the usual pain.

“And to what, do I owe the pleasure of this call?” He let an eyebrow raise. Newton was studying somewhere beyond him, a whistle leaving the other man.

“Man those are nice digs in there! How’d you get so lucky! Tendo’s rooms look pretty nice too.” Newton rambled a bit, just looking around whatever he was able to see from the angle that Hermann held the tablet. He gave in and tilted it so Newton could see a bit more before bringing it back to himself.

“That does not answer my question Newton, However the quarters here are, acceptable.” He mused. Newton just grinned at him a moment.

“I got a new tattoo dude!” He shifted to hold his own tablet at an odd angle to show him. Hermann sighed and shook his head.

“You called me to show off a tattoo?” He actually let himself sound amused.

“Well, yeah.” Newton’s grin was quite wide as he brought himself back on screen. “Already called Tendo. He had two girls with him. That man never stops.”

“No, he certainly doesn’t.” Hermann agreed. He found himself briefly thinking of the fact that Tendo had ended up in his bed, Vanessa knew, he’d told her almost immediately. Now though he felt,vaguely guilty that Newton didn’t know though. He wasn’t sure why. 

“Hermannnnnnn you got that far off look in your eyessssss.” Newton’s voice distracted him. Hermann made a faint face and stared at him now.

“I was hoping for a chance at hot shower.” He admitted. Newton’s expression fell serious for a bit, eyes searching his face. Hermann hoped he didn’t start blushing. This was so irritating. The man shouldn’t have that sort of effect on him. He was married, and to a wonderful woman. 

“..You’re in a lot of pain today.” Newton said finally, his voice a little bit on the sympathetic side. Hermann sighed quietly and just watched him for a moment.

“I rarely don’t hurt, the cold hardly helps.” He admitted. “So, if there is nothing else today?”

“I guess not, Go get your shower. I’ll ask the Kaiju gods to make sure it’s hot for you!” With that the screen popped to blank. Hermann rolled his eyes a bit. Thankfully he was well aware Newton didn’t actually believe in what those Kaiju Cultists popping up believed. He just liked to be silly, for effect. 

He managed to get himself up and quietly went to take his shower, it was surprisingly hot. It allowed him to relax. Now if only he could get that massage. He smiled to himself and went to settle into bed. Tomorrow he wanted to devote to his equations if he could.


	6. Rift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermann struggles with his thoughts as he bounces from one world to another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non Con Alert. If that is a trigger for you, skip this chapter.

Chapter 6 - Rift

“What do you mean you can’t get a read on it? It’s not that far.” Hermann shifted some and let his eyes peek open, the canvass separating him from the speaker only inches from his face. He sighed and shifted, rubbing his eyes a little. “He can’t be. No. Fuck. Hermann!”

“I’m awake.” He grunted and shifted to push the curtain aside now. He shifted some and frown at Raleigh Beckett. “What?”

“He’s found us.” Raleigh looked worried, Hermann supposed he could understand. He sighed and moved to get himself up slowly. “Hermann…”

“it’s me he wants.” Hermann said quietly. “Just let me go meet with him.”

“He might kill you!” The protest was a bit expected. 

“He won’t” Hermann sighed quietly and then moved to fix his clothing. He wasn’t going to change. Dr. Geizler didn’t deserve such a nice gesture. 

“How do you know. He’s obsessed…” Raleigh blinked as Hermann turned to look at him, grimacing just a bit in pain.

“Honestly? That’s how I know.” He said simply. The obsession was the only thing keeping him alive at this point. Even if he was working against the great Dr. Newton Geiszler. Hermann moved to limp out. “How long until he arrives?”

“….Ten minutes, at most.” Raleigh admitted. One of their interns appeared with a compressed breakfast bar. Hermann took a few bites of the sweet sticky block and moved to sit. A cup of tea was quickly delivered to him, before the sweetness was to much. He sipped it and continued to eat, somewhat quickly. He was just finishing the meal as a large vehicle pulled in. Subtle for the great Dr, it was neutral colors and hummed smoothly. Hermann moved to get up carefully, watching as the drivers door opened and Newton jumped out. His hair was in every direction, shirt untucked. He looked almost normal. It was eerie really. 

“Well Welll, Hermann my main man. It’s good to see you again.” Newton smirked a bit. There it was, there was the odd gleam in his eyes. The one that made Hermann nervous. He sighed faintly and limped towards Newton now. Waving back his own people who shifted forward. Newton’s bodyguard dropped from the other side of the hummer. Mako Mori was just as terrifying, if not worse than her employer. Ninja training, she was his assassin and that could lead to many other difficulties as well. 

“Doctor Geizler.” Hermann greeted quietly. He managed to straighten some, so he was looking slightly down at the other man, but not so obviously that it would cause issues if Newton noticed. “Whatever, can I do for you?”

“Oh you know” Newton’s voice was purring now Hermann felt his stomach clench slightly. “I need you to come with me.”

“…..of course” Hermann signaled them to back off and moved to limp to the Hummer. He could sense Newton turning sharply to follow him. He climbed awkwardly into the back seat, Newton following him. Mako would drive it seemed. Hermann took a quiet breath to steady himself. He looked at Newton quietly. The hand was already resting on his leg, hot.

“Home Mako” Newton informed briskly. Hermann at least knew where that was. He relaxed slightly. Newton’s home was familiar ground. He wasn’t going to be asked to do….Well he was going to be ordered to do some things he wasn’t completely comfortable with, most likely, but it was a familiar setting. He felt Newton’s hand moved up his thigh. “I have missed you Hermann. Why do you do this?” Newton drawled softly, his lips not far from Hermann’s ear now.

“You know why.” Hermann said quietly. Newton’s fingers dug into his thigh some, he managed not to wince. 

“You very much like to anger me Hermann.” Newton’s voice was low, promising pain to come. Hermann was just quiet for a bit. “You shouldn’t anger me.”

“You have lost it Newton.” He said quietly. He knew it was dangerous. He couldn’t stop saying it though. Newton needed to wake up. He missed the old Newton, the kind one. The one he’d once loved.

Newton bit his ear now and Hermann couldn’t help wincing at it. His eyes closed, accepting the punishment. When Newton was like this, it was easier to let him have what he wanted, than to fight. It hurt less in the long run. 

There really had been a time when Newton wasn’t like this. It was almost to long ago to remember however. A little power, a little idea that grew to rapidly had transformed Newton into a monster, one that controlled and ruled harshly. Hermann had only gotten himself in the crossfire, and then the wrong side when he had decided to argue.

He wasn't’ dead because Newton liked to play with him. Though sometimes he hoped that it was because part of the old Newton was still there somewhere. He didn’t hold his breath however. “You will take a shower as soon as we arrive Hermann.” Newton informed him abruptly.

“…..Oh?” He took a breath, half expecting to get slapped. Instead he got a pinch on his thigh and laugh of amusement.

“Yes, you smell, and I want you nice and clean for tonight’s activities.” Newton informed him briskly. Hermann swallowed and then looked out the window. Newton’s hand kept fondling his thigh, it wasn’t very attractive really. He didn’t fight though. Best not to. Hermann had never wanted Newton like this. He had never wanted things to turn out this way.

Here they were though. Mako driving them to the house, and Newton already whispering dirty promises. Hermann didn’t feel better for it, if anything it made him sick to his stomach, more so than before. His people were safe though, as long as he gave in to this. So He did. He made Newton somewhat happy, and he made his people safe. 

They arrived at the expected place. Hermann allowed Newton to lead him out and limped his way into the building. Newton lead the way to the large open bedroom, with a glass walled bath to the side. Newton was undressing already, tattoos appearing, all the character’s on his skin had special meaning. Mako had once idly told Hermann about a few of them. 

He limped to the bath and leaned his cane quietly against the wall. He moved his hand to pull his sweater off. Newton’s hands stopped him though. The mostly naked man sliding his fingers to stroke and start undressing Hermann as if he was a doll. He stood just as stiffly. Moving only when directed. Newton was humming a song, one that indicated his pleasure with the situation. He bit into Hermann’s bare shoulder.

And here Hermann jerked awake. He was panting in the dim light of the Shatterdome room. His hand moved to rub his eyes. He shivered and his shoulder ached with phantom pain from the bite of the dream. He moved a hand almost automatically to rub the spot. He rarely woke in the middle, but that had been far more terrifying than some of them. His stomach still rolled a little and he closed his eyes. Behind his lids he could almost see it continuing, the dream world. It would be far to easy to drift back off. Far to easy. He’d dreamed of that world before. The things that Newton sometimes did to him was terrifying. He was grateful though that sometimes the dreams faded quickly, and he was only left with the impression. 

It was causing a rift though. Newton in his dreams was effecting his perspective of the real Newton. Or was this Newton not so real? Was Newton really just obsessed with the Kaiju? Already a groupie? Or was there something else going on, more dark. It felt, impossible to sift through. He hated the doubts in his mind. It made him pick fights with the other man when they spoke to each other. He knew he was hurting Newton. He could read it in his face. They had to stay focused. Maybe once it was all over he could explain, maybe the other man would even understand. He didn’t hope however. It was not simple, and even understanding Vanessa had been uncertain at times when he first told her. 

Hermann sat himself up and quietly moved to dress. He couldn’t sleep, he may as well get some work done. He was making progress on his theory. Pentecost had told him to continue. It might not be a working model, but at one point the Jaegers weren’t either. He had to start somewhere.

Dressing was an automatic process. He found himself headed for the canteen before he had thought much farther. A cup of tea and something to eat would be good. He found himself recalling the breakfast bar from his dream with a faint feeling of disgust. At least here they got real food, though sometimes odd and questionable it could be.

“You’re up early, or perhaps late.” Tendo’s voice distracted him from his gloomy thoughts of military food. Hermann glanced at him and managed a small smile.

“Early” He admitted. “Rough dreams.”

“Ah.” Tendo had a cup of steaming coffee in one hand, he was reaching for a bagel with the other. The man was certainly obsessed with bagels. Hermann didn’t quite understand the fascination. He was not one to Judge though, he’d heard what people said about him and tea. “Wanna… talk about it?”

Hermann hesitated, not sure at first then shrugged. “If you wish to sit down with me.” He said after a bit. Tendo nodded and even grabbed him a cup of tea before moving to find a table. A little out of the way. They settled themselves quietly. Hermann took a few bites of his food as he collected his thoughts.

“It was about Newton” He admitted quietly. He sighed a little and ate another bite. “….But not our Newton.”

“..That doesn’t sound pleasant. Newt could easily be… Well evil.” Tendo admitted thoughtfully. They had bonded over the small scientist. Hermann explaining his reaction to meeting Newt and Tendo laughing, agreeing that if he was anything like Hermann he would have felt that way too. 

“Yes he could be.” Hermann sighed quietly and shook his head. “I think goodness that he’s not.”

“Just kaiju obsessed, but I can’t really blame him. In an ideal world they’d be an interesting study.” Tendo admitting this seemed a little odd. His work was dependent on locating them for termination. “You know, Newt really likes studying animals, he always has.”

“Biology, that was his first major.” Hermann murmured quietly. “First PH.D…. First love I’d say.” He said quietly. 

“Yeah I think so. You know about his Nerobiology work?” Tendo asked quietly. Hermann nodded quietly. He’d actually read much of Newton’s research, for partly selfish reasons honestly. If his work in neural repair could actually work, well it would mean big changes for him. The appearance of Trespasser halted things like that. Newton’s work had rightfully changed gears to deal with the curious threat to the human race. 

“He’s quite talented” Hermann nodded a bit and worked on his meal a bit more. “I’ve never been scared of him, but I was in the dream. I was also scared to not do what he told me to.” He admitted.

“Sounds about right. If Newt tried to run the world I think he’d manage it.” Tendo chuckled softly and relaxed some. “mm You going to be okay?”

“I expect so. I intend to do some work on my formulas…” Hermann smiled. “I suppose you need to get back to LOCCENT.” 

“Something like that.” Tendo checked his watch. “You want to walk with me?”

“No, I will finish my tea and relax” Hermann murmured, nodding. Tendo saluted him with two fingers and got up, heading off with his coffee. Hermann finished his tea slowly now, knowing he’d have to take care of his tray as well. He sighed quietly and moved to get up now that his tea was gone and cleared his things. His mind slowly shifted to numbers. Strings of them, he could picture his blackboard already.

The numbers distracted him for some time, but didn’t stop him from falling asleep at this desk. For once, his dreams continued. He found himself in bed, wrists bound into place above his head. Newton was on the phone at the side of the room, angry sounding. Hermann closed his eyes, but he couldn’t fall back asleep. He just listened. He shifted slightly, this position was surprisingly comfortable for his back. Newton was speaking….Italian he thought. Sounded impressive anyway. He just sighed and waited quietly for Newton to finish up and turned his head to look at him.

After a bit the shorter man hung up and turned to look at him, eyes hungry as they drug over his form. “mmm Look at you” he purred. “My beautiful Hermann… All bound up in silk… just need some lace..”

“If you wish it.” Hermann murmured quietly. He watched as Newton moved over and climbed into bed with him. The smaller man moving to straddle him, fingers trailing along his ribs up his sternum. Hermann just watched him quietly and then he nodded quietly, faintly. Newton just grinned softly at him now.

“mm So many things I wish to do to you Hermann. So many things and so little time.” Newton rocked their hips together. Hermann took a slow breath, he could tell that Newton was enjoyed this a great deal. He let his eyes close for a moment, he needed to get himself into the mood. Newton’s body against his, the way his fingers stroked and teased. He kissed back when Newton’s lips covered his. He could do this, satisfy the madman. Newton was kissing him with ernest. He kissed him back, letting his hips roll up, earning himself a giggle from Newton. 

“There we are” He purred against Hermann’s mouth. “I like it when you work with me.” Hermann made a bit of a noise of agreement. He wasn’t turned on, not yet, but Newton would convince his body to do what he wanted. Those lips were already questing downwards, it was obvious that Newton wanted to ride him again.

A gasp made him jerk up a bit as that hot mouth descended. It didn’t take much of those lips and coaxing suction to get his body interested. Hermann bit his lip a little bit and rocked into it, making his cock hit the back of Newton’s throat. This just made the other man moan. Newton pulled back with a messy sounding slurp and was soon straddling him, easing himself down with a rather loud moan. Hermann resisted the urge to spit on him and instead let Newton have his ride. He moved up against him some and Newton moved himself more freely, hands sliding over Hermann’s chest, fingers tweaking briefly at his nipples. Soon the other man was kissing him again, much more messily this time. Their hips moving awkwardly against each other.

Newton was enjoying it though and soon he was whispering the magic words, letting Hermann come inside him as he jerked himself onto the man’s stomach, his head back some, eyes closed. It was beautiful and horrible at the same time. Newton fell limp on him and panted some, making pleased little noises against him. Hermann just caught his breath slowly, quietly, staring up at the ceiling for several moments.

“mm, I love you Hermann.” He purred lowly. “We could do such wonderful things. Just stop fighting with me.” He pleaded softly against Hermann’s skin. “Just stay… Don’t go.”

“Newton.” Hermann’s voice cracked, not from emotion, but from the fact that his voice was dry. “I can’t…”

“Why not…” His voice whined. Hermann sighed a bit and shifted quietly under him.

“Because What you’re doing will end us all Newton. You can’t fix it all.” He said quietly..

“I could.” Newton huffed and then moved quietly to start unfastening his arms, fingers brushing gently easing them down so Hermann didn’t drop them to quickly and hurt himself. Hermann was grateful for that. For everything else, Newton did still show a shred of concern.

“I can’t do this without you Hermann. I need you. I need you at my side” He said a little fiercely, his voice still soft though. “I need you.”

“You don’t show me.” Hermann said. “You’re going to destroy the world Newton.”

“I could save it too.” Newton protested. Hermann sighed and just looked at him now. He saw a hint of the Newton he’d once loved to talk to in there. Desperate to be understood and happy to spend hours with him doing nothing but debating theories and playing chess. The messy haired biologist that had written him long letters, and longer emails. That had flown to visit him when he’d been in the hospital and helped him recover after pneumonia. He could remember enjoying making love with Newton, and fighting with him. Before the man changed.

“Then do it. Stop… doing this.” Hermann begged quietly. Newton shook his head and pulled back, moving to get himself up.

“You know I can’t. Go to sleep Hermann. I’ll have you taken back to your people tomorrow.” He padded away naked, moving to wash up. Hermann almost got up to join him. He could make this better, somehow. He just wished… that he knew how. The sound of the shower soothed him and soon he was asleep.

The attack sirens jerked him from his seat. Hermann rubbed his eyes some and groped to check his tablet. An attack in San Diego, Gipsy Danger was being sent. He groaned and moved to get up. He should see if there was any way he could help.


	7. Two Steps Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermann spends time with Mako, Upgrades a Jaeger, Newton gets his hands on a damaged Kaiju brain. Hermann dreams of a childhood he didn't have. Vanessa announces she is going to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is rapidly taking a different direction than I envisioned. I apologize for any oddness it may feel.  
> I know nothing really about German school systems, so I apologize if anything seems weird.   
> Also, during the dream world, pretend they are mostly speaking German. :D

Chapter 7 - Two Steps forward

In somewhat sort order he found he couldn’t help. He ended up in LOCCENT, watching things over Tendo’s shoulder. He always felt nervous when a Jaeger went out, and he always felt sad when one was destroyed. Not just for the human lives that had been lost, but also for the beautiful technology that he had helped create and had been destroyed. As did so many others he watched things quietly, nervously and worriedly. Always hoping for the win, always fearing the loss.

However, hours later, Gipsy Danger and her pilots were headed back towards them, safe, damaged of course, but another Kaiju dead, and humanity getting to live another day. Hermann was relieved and had already asked Tendo to send him the records of the battle. He wanted to make sure there was nothing he could do to make the programming better. Tendo agreed quietly and Hermann moved to go, pausing at the sight of Mako with a couple cups steaming in her hands. He smiled at her. 

“I will come help.” She informed him quietly as she moved to deliver the coffee. Tendo wouldn’t rest till Gipsy was back in her bay. Just like many others who worked in the mission control. Hermann wouldn’t likely get more rest either. He simply nodded to her and moved on. She would catch up before he reached the lab. He was not worried about that. He thought about what he’d seen from the fight, he needed to review some, but there was a good deal of delay right now with the pulse cannon. He could increase that speed, he was rather sure of it. He just had to get a better look at where the delay was. Perhaps if he coded it to pull from two sides. No, He could make the pulse cannon good on both hands though. Right now it was just the one.

His mind was racing and he was making notes when Mako arrived. His laptop dinged indicating Tendo’s files had also been delivered. He twisted to open it up starting to scan through as he motioned for her to sit. “I’m going to have you watch the video for anomalies.” He informed.

“All right” She murmured softly and reached over for the laptop once he’d opened all the files properly. She grabbed paper and settled down to make notes. Hermann was examining the system files now and starting to make little edits with quick touches on his tablet. They worked together in silence for several hours before Mako moved over to show him her notes. They discussed each point quietly and Hermann made a few more adjustments with her watching. She knew almost as much about Gipsy Danger as he did. It was pleasant, something like having a protege. Though he knew she intended to enlist in the Jaeger academy as soon as she could. His tablet beeped that he had an incoming call and he blinked. Tapping receive Newton appeared in the corner. He had a bruise over his eye and looked excited. Hermann’s eyebrow went up and he upsized the picture. “Hello Newton”

“Herms! and is that Ms Mori! Konichiwa ojou!” He chirped at them.

“Herro Gaizurer-sensei” She smiled a little bit quietly. Newton chuckled softly.

“I’m going to keep asking you to call me Newt you know.” He teased. She just smiled quietly at him. “But anyway, Dude! That last battle was amazing!”

“Only you think so.” Hermann replied dryly. Newton didn’t even flinch. He just laughed a little and settled back, rubbing his bruise briefly. “What did you get that has gotten you so excited?”

“A Kaiju brain, well, only part of it, and it’s like Mega damaged, but this is a total first!” Newton pretty much was wiggling out of his seat. It was a little cute. “So I’m going to be running as many tests as I can on it.”

“Then why are you wasting time calling me?” Hermann mused, tilting his head. 

“Running an MRI on it.” Newton shrugged. “It’s running and I can watch that screen and talk to you. So working on Gipsy?”

“Indeed we are.” Hermann mused. “We’re going to correct some of the flawed movements and attack generation.”

“Sounds groovy.” Newton grinned. “You write some of the code this time Mako?”

“Yes Sensei” She smiled a little more, Hermann smiled as well, very proud of her. Newton whistled.

“Watch out for her Hermann, she’s going to steal your job!” He teased now. Mako shook her head, looking faintly horrified at the implication. Hermann chuckled and gave her a brief look of assurance.

“She wants to be a pilot Newton.” He said quietly. Newton blinked and then grinned.

“That is totally cool. I love women pilots, so badass..” He winked. Mako blushed brightly and then ducked her head in polite embarrassment. Living with soldiers had not taken away her heritage. Pentecost had been working hard to make sure she grew up just as much Japanese as she wanted. “Well, good for you anyway Mako.” Newton said. They quietly shared a look. She moved to get up.

“I must be going now. Good Day Sensei” She murmured and hurried out. Hermann sighed and glanced at Newton again.

“You should do your work.” He prompted. Newton laughed and nodded in agreement. “I hope you discover something useful”

“You’ll be the first to know!” Newton informed then the connection went blank. Hermann shook his head and quietly checked his code, saved it and went to see how the Gipsy Danger was fairing now that they had returned from San Diego. He ran into the younger Beckett brother as he entered the bay. Raleigh was staring up at the Jaeger quietly. Hermann moved past him to install the new code. It would not effect their repairs if he installed it now. He didn’t want to bother Raleigh while he was thinking either. He was finishing up when the other man made his way to his side.

“Code updates?” He asked curiously. Hermann nodded and gave him a little smile. “Good, I take it you noticed the lag..”

“Yes, I watched the battle and I noted a few things. So this update should help.” He tilted his head. “What is the matter?”

“Are we doing the right thing Hermann?” Raleigh asked. Hermann wondered what had brought that on. “Can we win this war?”

“I think if we keep trying we can.” Hermann mused. “We are beating them.”

“But it’s taking more and more resources.” Raleigh sighed a bit and shook his head quietly. “We can’t keep letting them reach the cities. There has to be a better way.”

“I’m working on it.” Hermann admitted. Raleigh blinked and looked a him curiously. “I’m creating a predictive model, time of events, strength of the Kaiju, and if it comes down to it, how many.”

“If that really works….” Raleigh said softly. “It would, save lives….”

“Yes it would.” Hermann agreed. He needed to get back to work on it. So many things distracting him. The dreams, the events. He wanted to do the best he could, to save the world. He wondered briefly, if he saved the world here, would all the others in his head be saved too? He could only hope. So many times he came close in the dream worlds, only to be defeated. If he could save only one, it would be amazing. 

He headed back to his lab wanting to get some more work done. He was greeted by an email from Vanessa, asking how he was, talking about her goings on. It ended with some, dreadful words.

“We need to talk. Call me as soon as you can.” 

Hermann sighed softly and twisted his wedding band. They hardly had seen each other. He wasn’t sure what to make of things. He quietly called her, since she’d sent the email recently, she would still be up. That was all he needed right now. Vanessa picked up almost immediately. “Hey Hermann, I didn’t interrupt anything did I?”

“No, what is it?” He tilted his head briefly, studying her expression. “Your note sounded, serious.”

“Well sort of.” Vanessa admitted quietly. She moved to brush her hair back from her face, her nails were currently a sparkly blue. “I, ran into Lars the other day.”

“What does my busybody father want now?” Hermann asked with a frown. Lars was rarely a good person to interact with. For anyone, much less Hermann or his wife. He steeled himself somewhat for her response.

“A grandchild….” She said quietly, biting her lower lip. Hermann couldn’t help admiring her like this. It was rather pretty how she did it.

“…What Dietrich’s brood sin’t enough with the world possibly crashing down around our ears?” Hermann mused lightly. She could tell he was teasing though and she smiled at him. 

“Apparently not. I got some leave, think I could come visit? I’d love to meet Mako in person.” She smiled. Hermann chuckled and nodded in agreement. “Come on then, I think I can squeeze you away somewhere, You can see my formulas.”

“I would love to. I’ll be on the next flight I can catch, I’ll text you the details.” She nodded. Hermann nodded as well, though that reminded him to find his mobile and get it charged. “I’ll see you soon, probably in the next twenty-four.”

“I look forward to it.” He said, then touched the screen briefly and soon she was gone from it. He moved to dig around, knowing his phone couldn’t be to far. He found it shoved in a drawer, clinging to life and managed to get it plugged in. He rarely used it since joining the PPDC, and barely remembered to pay the bill. It was useful for things like this. He moved to get some work done, organizing his notes quietly and editing his equations just a bit. Vanessa sent him a few texts with her travel details, he sent an email to Pentecost about her visit and then went to lay down. He wanted to be awake at a reasonable hour to meet her when she arrived.

He settled himself in his bed, making a mental note to change his sheets when he woke.

The worlds where he was still a child were, interesting. He woke in his childhood bedroom, and soon forgot ever being an adult. He moved to get up, stiff, but not badly restricted. He moved to peek outside, snow! It was snowing all fluffy and white. He wanted to go play in it. He moved to put on his warmest things and then made his way downstairs. His father was at the table, a cup of coffee in front of him and the paper. He glanced over it with a smile. “Well this is a surprise.”

“Papa” Hermann moved to carefully fix himself a bowl of cereal. With his mother often gone he had learned, with his siblings help to take care of himself. “Can Bastian and I play outside today?” He asked eagerly. Lars chuckled softly and nodded.

“Of course you can Hermann. Make sure to bundle up though.” He mused. Hermann nodded and eagerly spooned up his cereal. Bastian, his other brother toddled in rubbing his eyes. Lars put down the paper to get Bastian a bowl of cereal himself. He was still a bit too small to do it. Once both boys had fed themselves. Hermann moved to take care of his dishes. 

“Bastian papa says we can go play in the snow!” He said eagerly. Bastian squealed and quickly finished his food. They both tumbled off to get dressed in their outdoors clothing. Lars was chuckling behind them. He moved to zip up everything and make sure mittens and hats were secured before letting the boys bundle out the door into the fluffy white wonderland.

Hermann giggled and rolled around in the snow. Bastian rolled after them, both of them were turning a bit white from the stuff. They tore around the yard some. “Newton come back!” A voice yelled.

“BUT KIDS” A squeaky voice sounded. Hermann grunted and looked up, blinking at dancing eyes and wild hair. Why wasn’t this kid wearing a hat?! Didn’t he know it was cold?

“Newton!” A man’s voice called, the boy giggled a bit and then waved down at Hermann. He was leaning over their low brick fencing. 

“I’m Newton!” He announced. “We just moved in! Who are you?”

“Hermann.” Hermann responded, then he moved to get up, dusting some snow off himself. There were some adults coming their way. “Your family is calling you.” 

“It’s Pops and Uncle!” Newton informed him, grinning still. The boy really had the craziest hair. He grinned a bit. “Maybe they’ll let me play with you!”

Hermann blinked and nodded some. Bastian bounced over to them. “This is Bastian” He introduced properly. Newton stuck his gloved hand out and Bastian giggled and shook his hand eagerly. The adults had caught up to Newton now and were looking at the boys curiously.

“This is Hermann and Bastian!” Newton informed proudly. “They were playing in the snow! Can I play with them?”

“….Hermann, Bastian, is your Mother or Father home?” One of the two men asked, probably Newton’s Papa. Hermann nodded quickly and Bastian giggled. They pointed in unison at the house.

“Well.. Could one of you get them?” He asked now. Hermann nodded and turned to head back inside. He could move a little quicker than Bastian. The smaller boy stared at them curiously. Hermann hurried to let himself into the house.

“Papa! We have Company!” He called out.

“Hermann don’t yell.” Lars said easily as he appeared from his study door. Hermann beamed at his father. “What is it?”

“People, Kid named Newton and his Pappa!” Hermann informed eagerly. Lars chuckled and moved down to get his jacket. “Come meet them?”

“Yes yes, I’m coming.” He agreed lightly. He met up with Hermann and they went out together, Bastian was telling Newton something in bad english and almost as bad German. Newton’s german sounded a bit awkward. Hermann was glad he spoke decent english. He’d teach Newton how to speak properly. The adults were already talking in rapid German. Newton was bouncing a bit and Hermann couldn’t help smiling at that.

“Children, why don’t you build a snowman.” Lars paused to tell them. Newton cheered and they moved quickly now, well Hermann stumbled but soon caught up. Bastian started rolling a small ball and Hermann found himself working with Newton to make “the hugest base ever.” The messy haired boy said. They kept pushing until they couldn’t make it roll any more. Then they had to make the smaller middle part. There was a good deal of grunting on Newton’s part as they moved to put the middle on top of the base. Then Bastian managed to drag his head over and they rolled it up together. Hermann was giggling some and Newton was beaming. They moved back to admire their handy work. It was a bit crooked. “He needs a face” Bastian said eagerly. 

“Bastian you know where my toys are? Get the plastic banana, the oreo cookies and the carrot!” Hermann said. He’d get it himself, but he knows he’s getting stiff. Soon he’d need to go in. Bastian nodded and eagerly scampered to the house. Newton looked at him quietly.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just getting a bit cold.” Hermann admitted. Newton nodded a bit.

“Uncle is slow in the cold too.” He informed, glancing sideways at the adults. Lars was still talking to them, that was a good sign.

“Once Bastian brings back the face, Maybe Papa will let us all go inside.” He said. He shifted some, his hip was starting to ache. Sometimes it still upset him, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to be like Diedrich or Kara. He wouldn’t be able to run track, or fly a plane. He’d always wanted to be a pilot. 

“Does your Papa make hot chocolate?” Newton asked curiously.

“Only the best!” Hermann said eagerly. They shared a smile. Bastian reappeared with his little hands full of the plastic toys. Hermann beamed and then frowned up at the face of the snowman. It was a bit high. Lars moved over then.

“Trying to put on a face are you?” He asked, reaching down to accept the toys. “Let’s see.. Eyes” he put the plastic oreos in place. “And a nose.” The carrot went into place and then he stuck the banana below it. “And a mouth!” He chuckled. “That what you wanted boys?”

“Yes! Oh thank you Papa.” Hermann said with a smile. “Could Newton and His Papa and Uncle come in for hot coco?”

“Of course they can. Come on then. Hermann you need a ride?” He offered.

“Please Papa!” Hermann smiled and then squeaked as he was scooped up. Lars had learned to read him well. When it got tiring, when he hurt to much. Bastian was surprisingly understanding, despite being the baby of the family. Soon they were all inside, warm clothing was being taken off and piled all over. Snowy boots in a pile and they were ushered into the living room. Hermann was gently swooped down onto the couch and Newton eagerly scrambled up next to him. Bastian flopped on the floor. Newton’s papa (Jacob he would learn) and his Uncle (Illia) settled with them. Though Illia insisted on helping Lars with the cocoa and soon followed him into the kitchen. Hermann relaxed some and grinned as Newton looked around eagerly.

“Our place is still all boxes” He informed. Hermann giggled a bit. They’d moved once that he could remember. There had been boxes everywhere for ages. “But we’ve only been there for two weeks.”

“Will you be going to school here?” Hermann asked curiously. 

“I’m starting at the secondary school.” Newton answered. “I’m a bit ahead.”

Hermann blinked, he didn’t think that Newton was any older than him. “What, year?”

“…Grade 8…” He shifted some. So about three years ahead of Hermann. That was impressive really. “I think we’re about the same age though.” He offered up.

“I turned ten last summer.” Hermann offered. Newton grinned at him.

“I’ll be 10 in January.” He informed. “We moved here because Papa felt the schools in America weren’t doing well with me.”

That explained the odd accent in his German. Hermann cocked his head some. “What was it like?”

“America? Pretty cool. But I’ve always wanted to be here too. Papa and Uncle talk about how wonderful it is all the time, especially now that it’s not all divided and all.” He gestured with his hands. Hermann knew that Germany used to be two countries, the wall separating them had come down when he was about six months old. He’d never known anything else though. “I don’t know how long we’ll stay though. I’m nervous, what if my German isn’t good enough?”

“Your German is good.” Hermann informed him seriously. “You will do fine. If you move, can we write?”

“Of course!” Newton agreed eagerly. Hermann was delighted. This boy seemed, smart and interesting and he’d never met anyone who had skipped a bunch of years before. “You seem pretty cool Hermann.” He informed.

Just about now Lars returned with a tray, Illia was behind him with a similar tray. Steaming mugs of cocoa with marshmallows were passed out. Lars had even gotten out some sweet breads to go along with it. Hermann couldn’t help smiling. He accepted his cup and let his fingers curl around it. He took a slow sniff of the hot cocoa, enjoying the sweet smell of it. He peeked at Newton. The other boy had his tongue out, poking the marshmallows with it. Hermann giggled a bit at that and then took a cautious sip of the hot liquid. Sweet and hot it warmed him almost instantly. 

“Delicious!” Newton informed happily. 

“Well thank you Newton.” Lars murmured, settling down. Jacob and Illia smiled at the boy and soon the adults were talking about something that made Newton giggle and lean over to whisper explanations. It was rather neat having a friend who totally got adult conversation. Soon though, the cocoa was gone and bodies were warmed. Bastian was dozing off in his chair. Hermann was thinking he wanted to work on one of his model planes.

“We really should be going, thank you for this.” Jacob said politely as he moved to stand. Newton looked a little bit sad.

“Newton is welcome to come around any time.” Lars assured. Newton perked up and said a polite thanks, beaming now as his father got him bundled up and soon they were gone, taking the excitement with them. Hermann stretched a little as Lars tucked a blanket around Bastian and moved to clear the dishes.

“I’m glad you made a friend Hermann.” He said gently. Hermann smiled and nodded, getting up to limp to his bedroom. He’d likely need his cane later, it was a little embarrassing, being ten and needing such a thing, but this morning had been more than delightful enough to make up for it. 

“Me to Papa.” He nodded and headed for his room. Lars watched him go, Hermann knew it. And once there he settled himself down and started to work on his most recent model. He might not be able to fly planes, but he could certainly enjoy learning all about them still.

An insistent beeping tore Hermann from that rather pleasant world. His father had never been so kind, so thoughtful. He doubted that he ever would be. He shifted to look at the alarm. Vanessa would be here soon, he needed to get himself around. He moved to get up, holding onto the pleasant feelings from the dream world, and vaguely wishing he could have some real home made hot chocolate.


	8. One Step Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa comes to visit, Hermann feels conflict and pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heterosexual sex implied ahead. Sorry guys, Herms is still married at the moment. Also mentions of a Poly relationship

Chapter 8 - One step back

Vanessa arrived, looking beautiful as ever. Hermann felt his heart jump when she stepped onto the helicopter pad. He relaxed some and moved over to her. She greeted him with a gentle kiss, which earned a few wolf whistles from the techs nearby. Hermann flushed but she had the calmness to just flip them off. Hermann laughed a little and took her hand in his, leaning on the cane before he moved to lead her inside.

“Going to give me a tour?” She asked with a grin. Hermann chuckled softly.

“If you so desire my fair one.” He murmured, he let their fingers tangle gently. Vanessa nodded and he moved to show her around the Icebox. She seemed to enjoy seeing the layout. Pentecost ran into them partway through.

“Ah, you must be the fair Mrs. Gottlieb.” He said with a pleasent smile. She smiled and shook his hand.

“And you must be Marshall Pentecost. I admire all the work you have done and are doing.” She said politely. Pentecost nodded briefly and murmured a thanks. Mako had rubbed off on him in some respects, as far as politeness went. “While I’m here would you mind me looking into how operations are going?”

“You aren’t a journalist are you?” he chuckled lowly. Hermann couldn’t help his own smile at that.

“No, just a curious model” She winked. Pentacost nodded a bit more and then bid them both a good day before he headed on his way. “He piloted a Mark 1 didn’t he.”

“Before we got the shielding in place.” Hermann admitted. They both knew what that would mean for him in the future. It couldn’t possibly end well. They made their way on, picking up a light snack in the canteen before making their way to LOCCENT. Most of the stations were empty, without a Kaiju attack actually in progress it was a quiet place to be. Tendo was manning his usual station, he glanced up and grinned.

“Well, this must be the lovely Vanessa Gottlieb.” He announced cheerfully. “I, fair maiden, am Tendo Choi.”

“Tendo.” Hermann said warningly. “She’s my wife.”

“oh so You’re the one that Hermann cheated on me with.” Vanessa mused, eyeing Tendo critically before allowing him to take her hand. The man actually blushed a bit at her pronouncement. “Mm, Not a bad choice Hermann.”

“You told her about that?” Tendo protested with a bit more a blush. he kissed her hand gently though. “You are a ravishing lady, I hardly deserve your praise..”

“Of course I did, I don’t keep secrets from my wife.” Hermann frowned at him briefly and then blushed some himself. He felt a little awkward, both of them were quite graceful really. He was the odd duck with the cane.

“He’s very honest with me. In fact I called while You were asleep and he was a bit embarrassed to show you to me.” She informed. “But if you really are that good.” She teased.

“Well if Hermann didn’t mind…” Tendo waggled his eyebrows. Hermann shifted and swatted his legs with his cane. “Okay so he does mind. “Vanessa laughed and kissed Tendo’s cheek. 

“Perhaps when we aren’t interested in trying for a baby.” She promised. They’d never really talked about it, but Hermann was glad that Vanessa had implied having other partners was all right. It made, things like a certain small amount of feelings he had for another man feel like wrong.

“Beautiful and Open. Man Hermann, you scored.” Tendo chuckled and then he relaxed back into his seat.

Hermann shook his head and eyed the other man a moment. “Vanessa are you ready to see my laboratory?”

“I would love to.” Vanessa nodded and moved to take his arm again. “See you later Mr. Choi” She purred playfully, making Tendo blush again. That must be a record. Hermann was sure of it. He moved to lead her off. “I hope you don’t mind me flirting a bit.” She said when they were mostly alone.

“…I did cheat on you with him.” He said quietly. She shook her head and kissed his cheek gently.

“An open relationship is fine as long as we communicate, haven’t we always?” She said. Hermann was quiet as he considered that. He nodded quietly. “Of course, if you prefer we remain faithful, we can set that up now. Do not feel guilty about it Hermann. I refuse to let you.”

“I can’t help it I suppose. We do communicate well however. I think, I would prefer if we tried to let each other know about new partners, before it happens, rather than after.” Hermann admitted. He didn’t want Vanessa to feel she couldn’t explore too. It was only fair. Their relationship had never been conventional, he doubted it would start now. 

“That sounds quite fair.” Vanessa agreed. “But I won’t be taking any new partners until after we’ve had a baby.” She nodded. “I would hate for Lars to think worse of us, or think that the baby wasn’t yours.”

Hermann was quiet for several moments. He didn’t want his father dictating their every move, he did like the idea of being a father however. “You, are sure you want to have a baby with me?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” She looked at him quietly. Hermann flushed and shifted slightly. 

“I’m not, well, my medical issues, and all.” He said, He didn’t want to say he wasn’t attractive enough, that he was afraid their baby might not be like her. He wanted any child he brought into the world to be, well perfect.

“You are fine Hermann.” She said softly, but with a firmness. “There is nothing wrong with you that I wouldn’t be willing to deal with if it was our child. And you know the likelihood is very low.”

“But, it’s still there.” He looked at her now. Vanessa stopped and reached up to touch his cheek. He leaned into it. She was far too good for him. He sighed quietly and let her just hold him for a few moments. “Let’s go to my quarters…”

“I would love to.” She said. Hermann smiled and quietly lead her to his room now. She didn’t say anything about the cramped space. Instead, she focused on him, fully on him. She was kissing him the moment the door closed. He missed her kisses, each one was soft and perfect and passionate. She backed him to the bed. tugged his cane away and slowly he sank down, his hands on her hips. Their lips parted when the angle was to awkward. He pressed his face against her stomach for a moment. They were like that for a long moment. Her fingers stroking through his hair, his eyes closed.

“Hermann?”

“I just, don’t know about this Vanessa, the world might end. Are you sure you want to take this risk?” He tilted his head back to look up at her, eyes worried. She stroked his hair back, fingers brushed his cheeks. 

“The world isn’t going to end.” She said softly. “Because my superhero is going to come up with the right formula to save us all.” She leaned down to kiss him again. Hermann felt special at those words. She had no reason to call him a superhero. He wasn’t one. He was just Hermann. That was it. He wasn’t a superhero, he was just a math wizard. He sighed quietly and then gently tugged her down into the bed with him. She always took control. He needed that. he always felt like he was going to break her if he touched her. Her hands were moving to tug up on his sweater and he shifted to let it over his head. She then started to unbutton his shirt. leaning down to kiss his neck. Hermann tipped his head back and his hands moving to tug her shirt up some, fingers brushing her stomach. She giggled softly against him, kissing down his chest as she unbuttoned the shift. Hermann squirmed a bit, it felt funny, he had an undershirt on and she had to push it out of the way too. He shifted some and let her get the rest of the clothing off of him, as his hands moved to do the same for her.

A few awkward moments later they were undressed and Vanessa was reminding him just how much she missed him. It was enjoyable. He kissed and pet at her, and enjoyed the intimate touches that she gave him. After it was over, he curled around her and kissed her shoulder. She giggled softly and shifted to look at him. “Mm You are amazing”

“Only you think so.” He said quietly, blushing. She shook her head and looked up at him. For a long moment they were just quiet.

“You really are Hermann. I hope some day you see it as much as I do.” She smiled and kissed him again. He wanted this to last for forever, for them to really settle down like his father wanted. The white picket fence, the children playing outside. He wanted that too. He just felt like it would never be. It scared him. 

There were times he didn’t want this either. That he wanted, something else. Something different. “You really want an open relationship?”

She laughed softly now. He blushed, feeling dumb. Of course she did. “Yes, I wouldn’t have brought it up if I didn’t.” She reminded him gently. “Hermann, I love you, but we live in different worlds, it would be… Stupid of me to think that your eyes never strayed.”

“I, must admit there will never be another woman for me.” Hermann said quietly. He rarely noticed them, in fact she used to tease him about not noticing her. She smiled and kissed him.

“That’s lovely to hear. So, how are things with Newton?” He blinked at her question, giving her a curious look. She gave him a knowing one in return. 

“He’s fine.” He shrugged briefly. She gave him a curious look.

“Just fine?” She asked now, shifting to get comfortable, her fingers trail. “You seem to talk to him frequently….”

“He has his work and I have mine. They don’t exactly match up.” He informed her, feeling, a little uneasy now. He shouldn’t, it wasn’t like he’d been seeing Newton in secret. In fact he didn’t.. No that was a lie, he did think of him like that. Not frequently however, and certainly not since the world where Newton had…

“Hermann? What’s the matter?” She asked, eyes worried now, searching his face. “Hermann what happened….”

“He hurt me.” He said quietly, then he jerked slightly to look at Vanessa. “Not really, in, one of the other worlds…” The look of understanding crossed her fact now. She stroked his cheek gently and kissed him.

“He wouldn’t do that.” She promised. “It was just a dream.” Hermann tried to agree with her, he wanted to, but he couldn’t. Vanessa couldn’t understand how real the dreams could be. How he had woken gasping, sometimes with bruises that he couldn’t have inflicted himself. She tried, but she couldn’t. He certainly couldn’t discuss such things with Mako, she was still very young.

“You can’t let what happens there influence your relationship here, You know that.” Vanessa reminded him. Hermann nodded and let himself succumb to her kisses. Relaxing down now. She settled herself over him, being gentle. Once her head was tucked under his he hugged her gently. He didn’t want to sleep right now. He didn’t want to give this up. It was to nice. Her breathing evened out, and soon she was sleeping. His fingers trailed down her spine a little, just touching her. Soon he would lose the battle with sleep himself, but for now, he just savored the quiet moment. So few they’d had since their wedding. Soon though, sleep claimed him. 

He groaned as he woke. Pain was bad today, he wasn’t going to be able to walk. There was hair sticking up his nose, it smelled like glitter gel. “Newton.” He grunted. The smaller body half draped over him shifted. “Meds.” He managed. Oh bad day, very bad day. His body hurt in ways he couldn’t even express.

“Scale?” Newton’s voice slurred sleepily.

“12.” Hermann muttered and Newton was picking himself up, moving to find the orange bottle with the high intensity pain killers. Newton had always understood him best. Since their first meeting. Always been so good to him. Another form shifted next to him, Vanessa.

“Guess we got a bit too crazy last night hmm?” Vanessa’s voice murmured softly. He felt the silky brush of her lips on his shoulder. Hermann let himself chuckle a bit. “You need us to call the university?”

“I’ll let you know in an hour.” Hermann informed. He still had his eyes closed and the bed dipped next to him, then fingers pressed to his lips. Hermann let them part for the pills to get inserted and then accepted the straw, sucking on the water to help him swallow.

“You just let these kick in. We’ll get breakfast made, toast and tea for you” Newton informed, his chapped lips against Hermann’s temple. The pair moved to get up. Hermann sighed, willing the pills to do their magic sooner rather then later. He hated missing his husband and wife leaving for the day. They tried not to make him feel left out, but when he couldn’t join them in routine it was hard. He could hear soft words being exchanged and then it all faded. He tried to go back to sleep, oblivion was better.


	9. Something Sweet, Something Sour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In one world, Hermann gets a nice treat (coffee shop included). In the real world, he gets a horrible jolt of reality, and it hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly triggering breakup scene near the end of the chapter. Vanessa will return. She didn't mean it that way.

Chapter 9 - Something Sweet Something Sour

It was only a hop and a skip this time. His mind whirling to another place instead of bringing him home. Briefly he recalled waking in horrendous pain but now he found himself waking up to a beeping mobile and several missed calls. He worked himself up, shaking the pain of the other world after a few moments, a dull ache remained. Hermann grabbed up his mobile and eyed it blearily. Aleksis, he must have missed his first meeting. He answered.

“Sorry Aleksis.” He said, moving to get himself from bed carefully.

“Are you okay little man?” His booming voice even boomed from the small earpiece. Hermann couldn’t help a smile.

“Yeah, just a bad night.” He moved to find clothing, tucking the phone awkwardly between his shoulder and his ear. “I promise to be down in a few.”

“No no, you take time.” Aleksis informed. “We open shop, already have visitors.”

“Oh hell, I didn’t mean…” He was cut off with the other man in no time.

“It is fine. We do not mind. You come down when ready.” With that the phone hung up. Hermann sighed and eyed the missed messages, two from Chuck, one from Sasha. He moved to get himself ready for the day, washing up and shaving. He stared at himself, frowning. At least it was obvious he hadn’t slept well. He had circles under his eyes and his face was more pinched than usual. He fixed himself some breakfast quietly and settled down to glance through the paper. Nuclear war threatening still. North Korea was making announcements that made everyone nervous. The world was going to hell in a hand basket so to speak. He just read through everything, finished his tea and then headed downstairs. His shop was just below where he lived, and honestly he did pretty well. People still wanted sweets and coffees. He even had a variety of customers that preferred tea. His father had been surprisingly proud of him, opening up a successful business. It had been to hard to stay in Academia after his accident and his father understood, surprisingly. The little shop was bustling quietly. People in and out. Sasha and Aleksis were doing well behind the counter. Wonderful friends. Hermann had no idea how he’d manage without them. He saw his stock boy, Chuck Hansen coming out of the back with some bags. 

“Hey Mr. Gottlieb!” He grinned at him and then moved to put the bags on the counter, staring to unpack them. “Feeling a bit better now?”

“I suppose you could say that” Hermann mused, moving to look at things, checking the till quietly. They’d been doing brisk business this morning. That was nice at least. He pulled his stool over and settles down onto it. He sighed quietly and let his eyes close. “Thank you all for handling this.”

“It wasn’t a problem sir.” Chuck said, he patted Hermann’s shoulder in passing. “I’m going to grab some more stock.”

“All right.” Hermann examined the shelves. He could see what flavors were running low. He’d have to contact Yancy for some restock. Aleksis moved over to him now and put a hand on his shoulder. Hermann gave him a smile. “You two enjoyed opening up didn’t you.” He said more than asked. A smile was all he received, it was answer enough. 

“Your little Biologist has not arrived.” Sasha informed as she pushed a cup of tea to him. Hermann rolled his eyes.

“He’s not mine.” He muttered. She gave him a look.

“He could be.” She said pointedly. Hermann shook his head. He still didn’t know why the Biologist stopped in to see him. The man was loud and brash and completely unsuited to the quiet atmosphere of the little coffee shop. Hermann had almost ejected him from the establishment more times than he cared to think of. He was almost certain Newton looked up obscure math facts just to irritate him. 

“Goooooddddd Morningggg” Newton’s voice rang out as the door jingled. Hermann managed not to wince, think of the bastard and here he is. 

“Welcome to Astroid Belt.” Hermann managed overly politely really. “What can I get you today Dr. Geizler.”

“How many times do I have to ask you to call me Newt hmm?” Newton leaned on the counter and gave him a lopsided smile. “And when will you explain the name of this place huh?”

“At least once more, and never.” Hermann gave him a tight smile. “What are you drinking today?”

“Mmmmm I’m thinking.. Chocolate…..and two extra shots…” Newton looked thoughtful as he eyed the signs above Hermann’s head.

“May I suggest the doubt hot chocolate then?” He offered as calmly as possible.

“mmmmmm Sure, and let riddle me this, why is Pi called Pi? I mean, it’s not shaped like a pie, it’s not tasty and sweet….” Newton watched him. Hermann’s nose twitched just a bit, he rang up the drink and pushed the order over to Sasha. She winked and started on fixing the caffeinated cocoa. “Answer pleaseeeee”

“It is called Pi because William Jones used the first letter of the Greek word Perimitros, meaning perimeter.” Hermann answered almost annoyed. Newton had asked him worse. 

“That’s kinda neat.” Newton fidgeted. There wasn't anyone else in the in the shop, so Hermann couldn’t ask him to move away. He sighed and watched the bouncy man.

“…What are you teaching your students today?” Hermann found himself asking. Newton beamed at him.

“cellular structures. Not the most exciting thing but I got to make jello molds and they look pretty neat.” Newton sounded like the kids he often taught, even with his education he chose to teach middle school. Hermann couldn’t quite understand why. “You wanna see them?”

Hermann hesitated before he answered, but he was curious. “As long as it doesn’t make a mess….”

“Nope!” Newton moved to put down his bag and dug out some tupperware boxes. He carefully opened them up, one was obviously an animal cell, the other plant. Hermann couldn’t help admiring the jello molds. 

“How in the world did you get things so well placed?” He asked curiously.

“Well that’s the trick isn’t it.” Newton moved to put them back away carefully. “Actually I place the fruit bits halfway through the setting process. It’s a little tricky, but it works pretty well as you see..”

“That’s actually very intelligent of you.” Hermann agreed. He gave Newton the total, Newton fished out his money and Sasha pushed over the caffeine injected hot chocolate. Newton picked it up and took a sip, making a noise of delight. His eyes closed and Hermann let himself briefly indulge in watching the expression of bliss that Newton made. He dropped his eyes though before they opened. Newton made a sinful noise and then scooped up his bag.

“Well, delightful. Thusly fortified I go off to illuminate young minds to the world of cell biology.” Newton shoved something over in front of Hermann and then turned to go. “Bye!!!!”

With a jingle he was gone, the whirlwind subsiding. Hermann blinked at the bit of paper next to the register. He slowly reached out and picked it up, unfolding it. A scrawled number and a date and time. The date was actually that one, the time, obviously dinner time. He blinked several times.

“I think you’ve just be asked out.” Chuck announced, peeking over his shoulder. “What are you going to do.”

“Turn him down of course.” Hermann said stiffly. 

“Why?” Aleksis asked now. Hermann sighed quietly. “It would be foolish, he likes you”

“He does not.” Hermann huffed a bit and then he looked away from the piece of paper. “We are not compatible. He would hate me once he got to know me, and I woud… Ruin him.”

“You don’t know that.” Chuck pointed out. ‘You are a good person Hermann, and I think he’ll see you for you if you let him.”

Hermann swallowed and sighed a bit. He stared at the paper again. Then slowly picked it up. “Cell phone?”

“I would expect so.” Chuck mused eyeing the number. Hermann sighed and shifted to get his own phone from his pocket. He carefully typed in the number, then composed a message, agreeing to meet him at the shop at the correct time. He wasn’t sure if he could do this. But he was going to try. 

The chirp of his phone returned him a message that was full of exclamation points to express it’s delight. He winced. The message was rapidly followed by an apology saying one of his coworkers had snatched his phone. Hermann blinked a few times. He didn’t bother to respond right away, when he did, he simply wished Newton a good day. 

So now he had a date tonight. He frowned to himself. He didn’t even know where they were going or how he should dress. Reluctantly, around lunch time he sent a message to Newton’s number asking about that. He was informed that “Whatever he wanted to wear was fine” Whatever that meant. He sighed a bit and then stared at the clock some.

“Aren’t you going to get ready?” Sasha asked with an eyebrow up. Hermann frowned at her.

“He said I could wear whatever, why would I change?” He cocked his head, she rolled her eyes.

“Go Change. It’s a date.” Her tone was firm. They’d already said they’d close up for him. Hermann huffed a bit and then moved to get up, leaning on his cane. He didn’t like this, he felt faintly like they were ganging up on him. Perhaps they were. He wasn’t sure. He was pretty much shooed out of the room when his part timer Raleigh shuffled in. He saw a mischievous grin on the other man’s face and didn’t even bother to hide his groan of annoyance as he went through the door to head up to his apartment. 

He left his cane by the door and limped to look at himself in the mirror. He supposed he could put on a different shirt, and maybe a cleaner sweater vest. It wasn’t to cold out right now, but he should bring a jacket anyway. He quietly shuffled to change into a clean light blue shirt he didn’t remember buying, then found a pleasantly fall pattered sweat vest, brown and bronze. He tried it on and eyed himself. He really didn’t have an eye for fashion but he decided he looked all right. He fussed briefly with his hair, but not for long, it was a bit of a lost cause. Then with a sigh fixed himself some tea. This was terrifying. A big step, but he knew that he could at least try. Perhaps if he totally repulsed Newton then the man would let him be.

Terrible way to think of ones self he supposed.

Soon it was time. He made his way back downstairs to find the cafe rather quiet, it was sometimes busy right before the university’s exams, but generally quiet at night. By the door stood Newton, looking nervous, and, well cute. His hair was in it’s usual muss, but he’d changed from his work clothing into a button down shirt, skinny tie. He had a leather jacket on and Hermann was rather certain those were skinny jeans. He half wanted to ask Newton to turn around so he could see, just how tight they were. He resisted however. 

“Good evening Newton.” He said quietly. Newton grinned broadly now.

“Hermann, you said my name.” He said with a giggle. He shifted and then moved to get the door. “Come on…I um, made us reservations.”

“Oh?” Hermann blinked but he moved to follow Newton out, there was a small car idling at the curb. It had a large flower painted on the hood. Newton moved quickly to get the passenger door. Hermann murmured a very soft thanks as he settled into the seat. Easing himself in. Newton closed it and bounced around to the drivers side and started to pull out onto the street.

“You like Italian right?” He asked quietly. “Probably should have asked before.”

“Yes, it’s fine.” Hermann quietly studied him out of the corner of his eye. Newton was concentrating on driving however, humming softly along with the radio, which was playing classic rock. Hermann tried to relax a bit. It was just dinner, and it was Italian which he did enjoy. “How was work? Did the students enjoy your jello cells?”

“Yeah actually, I think they got the gist of what I was trying to explain at least.” Newton grinned a bit, he was a very smily fellow. Hermann hadn’t noticed it before. “A couple of them asked me about that Volcano.”

“You know if it goes we’re doomed right?” Hermann chuckled softly. Newton nodded a bit. “Sounds like you have good students.”

“I do really, they are the brightest really. One advantage to working at private school.” Newton mused, as he turned a corner. “I get to teach them in any way that I think works, and they show me their understanding. They have to make me a jello mold, or draw a very detailed example of one of the two cells for homework.”

“I bet they all pick animal.” Hermann teased a bit. Newton laughed some. “I would have.”

“Well Bio obviously isn’t your subject, math wizard.” He teased a bit. Hermann rolled his eyes but his lips were turned up just a bit in a smile. They arrived at the restaurant, a nice one really, and Newton help him out, Hermann managed not to get upset. Newton just wanted him comfortable, that much was obvious. Soon they were settled at a nice quiet table. They had been offered wine, Newton accepted, he turned it down politely. Didn’t mix well with his medications.

“So, Answer me this, why did you leave academia?” Newton asked, Right to the heart of it then was he? Hermann wasn’t surprised. Most people wanted to know about that. He sighed quietly. “Is it just because of the accident?”

“yes.” Hermann said simply. He glanced up at Newton, the other man looked genuinely curious. “The recovery time was very long, and I can’t stand for terribly long at a time now either. Makes lecturing difficult.”

“Oh, that makes sense.” Newton nodded a bit. “But you were doing some great things with String theory…”

“Thank you, I didn’t know that You had looked into it.” Hermann shifted briefly and looked at him quietly. “I still work on it, from time to time, There is a chalkboard in my apartment.”

“That’s cute.” Newton chuckled and then reached for his hand. Hermann smiled, and relaxed, and woke up.

His hip hurt. He felt warmth next to him, Vanessa. He shifted somewhat to look at her. She was awake, staring up at the ceiling. He blinked some. “Nessa?”

“Hermann, can we get a divorce?”

He felt like ice water had just been thrown over him. He was confused. Why would she want to do that? Weren’t they going to have a child? “What, why?”

“..I love you Hermann, and I will happily have a child with you, but I don’t think we’re right for each other.” She said finally. She rolled onto her side to look at him quietly, eyes searching his. He blinked at her, he felt, hurt. There was nothing else for it. “Hermann?”

“You, really want a divorce? It’s….” He couldn’t find the words to express himself. He was lost. he wanted numbers, numbers were everything, they had the answers.

“Yes.” She sighed and sat up. “I just, I love you Hermann, but I don’t want to be your wife any more.” She bit her lip then moved to get up and find her clothing. Hermann tried to sit up quickly, hissing a bit.

“Nessa, seriously.” He tried to grab her wrist and stop her. She paused and stared at the floor.

“It’s not you Hermann. It isn’t. I promise you.” She said quietly. 

“We were just trying to make a baby and you want to drop this on me now!” He protested. She sighed and looked at him. “Nessa what were you thinking? We didn’t have to do this! Any of it!”

“….I know. I’m sorry Hermann.” She finished dressing before he could get up and hurried out away from him. He couldn’t dress or follow her fast enough. She tried to avoid him. In fact he searched for almost an hour before Yancy brought her to him with a frown. She wouldn’t look him in the eye. Hermann sighed softly and then reached for her hand.

“….You can have the divorce” He said quietly, still feeling horrible. She looked up slowly, blinking. “I mean it. You want the divorce, you can have it.”

“Hermann, Oh thank you.” She moved to hug him tightly. Hermann sighed and hugged her back, his hip was still aching badly and he was feeling worse by the moment, he needed to be alone. He needed to be alone with his thoughts and his chalkboard. He managed to hold it together until Vanessa was gone. It was a near thing. He took a slow breath and stiffly went back to his lab. He stared at the chalkboard. The numbers started to swim. Then the room did and soon he was on his knees, hugging himself and sobbing. There was really only one thing he could think, how much he must have failed. How horrible he must be. He couldn’t keep the thoughts out of his head.

“You cannot stay here.” A soft voice said. He jerked and tried to curl away. “Hermann…”

“Mako please leave.” He said hoarsely. He tried to push her away with one hand. “Please just…”

There was a soft sound of a door and he was alone again. He shivered and tried to curl up again, wincing at the way it made his hip ache. He deserved it though. Whatever he did to drive her away. He curled up on the floor, and just closed his eyes tight. He wanted to escape. He needed to escape. If only he could fall asleep. 

“Hermann, you are not doing this.” The voice that reached his ears this time was low and silky. A rich caring voice. “I cannot lose my best Math man.” Warm strong arms had picked him up. Hermann was stiff, he didn’t open his eyes, he vaguely heard an order being issued and somehow he ended up on something much softer, and much less cold than his lab floor. As he started to warm, he started to doze. Escaping again.


	10. Start Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asexual teen Hermann chapter. Or how Hermann's brain copes with the stress of impending divorce.

Chapter Ten - Start again

Some days he was beyond grateful for his friends. When they had moved for his father’s work in secondary he’d been afraid he’d never find people he could trust. Most people looked at him, a 17 year old who walked with a cane already, and often wore more layers than necessary and mocked him, or whispered behind his back. It had been beyond surprising when Yancy, football quarterback and all around good guy, decided to befriend the quiet boy in the back in Calculus. This led to being included in a world Hermann had never expected to see, the world of the Jock. 

Oh some of them were total jerks, but Coach Hansen himself was very accepting, especially when Hermann managed to make some of his plays better and it helped them beat some pretty serious rivals. Most sports, like almost everything was simple mathematics for Hermann. He had come up with some pretty inspiring plays for the football team. 

“So Hermann, I’m throwing a party this weekend.” Yancy announced as he settled down next to Hermann in the cafeteria. “Are you in?”

“Only if you’re allowing me to DJ.” Hermann glanced up at him. It was a new thing, learning how to mix and whatnot. Hermann was enjoying it though. Yancy grinned at him now and nodded a bit.

“Of course, but I am inviting some mega hotties and I want to know what you’re looking for in a girl or guy dude. want to get you a bit of a hook up.” He pointed out. Hermann couldn’t help snorting and a faint eye roll at that.

“I do not need a hook up. I am fine.” He said quietly. The honest truth was? He wasn’t interested in all that. He knew it was odd, he’d figured that out for himself, but he refused to advertise for the sake of some, oh he didn’t even know how to express it. He just knew, he didn’t need that, didn’t want it either. 

“Seriously? Everyone wants to.” Yancy frowned at him. Hermann shook his head but then offered a smile to show he wasn’t offended by him. 

“I don’t.” He shrugged. “I’m happy to play DJ however, and DD if needed for Tendo.” He pointed out. Their Asian friend had a tendency to go overboard and it often had poor results for him. “Though might not need it if Allison comes.”

“She said she would.” Yancy laughed a bit and then stretched. “All right then, DJ Herms it is.”

“Oh lord, please do not call me that, don’t encourage him.” Hermann sighed. There was a student in Advanced Biology that had taken to calling him Herms. Some of the sports guys rather liked it. He didn’t want to encourage Newton any more than the boy already seemed to be. 

“You need a DJ name.” He laughed a bit. Hermann rolled his eyes but smiled. “I’ll think of something totally awesome for you. I promise.” He nodded now. 

“Thank you, so what are your parents doing with Raleigh that you can throw a party?” He asked curiously. Yancy’s younger brother was 13, and a right pain most of the time.

“Taking him to some water park over the state line. He’s all excited, taking Chuck with him.” Yancy chuckled a bit. Hermann shook his head but nodded in understanding. Those two were a pair of terrors. 

“Almost surprised Coach let him go.” Hermann chuckled a bit. They shared the laugh bout it and Hermann paused in a doodled on his note pad to look around the room properly. It was starting to fill up with the lunch time usual noise The Jocks would soon all join them, and things would get quite boisterous. He just watched people, those who took very little food, those to took to much. Some brought their own lunches, though that wasn’t very cool. Over in the corner was the annoyance of Hermann’s life holding court. Newton might be a nerd, but he was a loud nerd, the sort that didn’t care what people thought of it. It was very odd. 

“Newton asked me about you the other day.” Yancy said, noting the direction that Hermann was looking. A frown presented on his face for a moment. Hermann then looked at him curiously. “Yeah, he asked if you were looking for a boyfriend actually.” 

“Why?” Hermann frowned more deeply now. That seemed even more unusual than some of the other things that Newton did and said.

“No idea, but I told him no, Told him I didn’t know what you wanted actually.” Yancy shrugged. “He seemed to accept it well enough, wandered off humming one of those songs he likes…”

Newton’s taste in music was rather, old. He liked classic rock, which Hermann was fond of as well, but since some movie had come out featuring a certain decade Newton had been blasting his earbuds more than usual and seemed to not care who heard. Hermann had tried not to hum along to a few songs he heard. Yancy had handled that well enough though he supposed.

“Thank you Yancy.” He mused quietly. “If he inquires again, tell him that I’m not interested in a relationship.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Yancy nodded quietly and then hummed a bit and greater someone who came to join them. Hermann relaxed and soon they were all discussing some sports statistics. Hermann got on well with the Jocks for his vast understanding of maths. They loved discussing statistics with him. Hermann found he enjoyed it too.

Far to soon lunch was over and they were headed their separate ways. He was looking forward to Yancy’s party as well. He rather enjoyed DJing, and it was an excuse to watch others be idiots safely. He made his way into AP bio and settled at his usual desk. He frowned faintly as Newton plopped down next to him. He sighed and glanced at the other teen. His hair had hot pink spikes in it this week. It seemed to change on a weekly basis. “Newton.”

“Hey Herms my man! How are you today?” Newton shot him a very toothy smile. Hermann managed not to wince to much at the nickname.

“My name is Hermann, please do use it Newton.” He said calmly. “And, my day is just fine.”

“That’s good that’s good, You going to Yancy’s party I heard about? You’re pretty thick with him. Not something going on there is there?” Newton’s tone was teasing, and rather annoying. Hermann sighed heavily at it. 

“I intend to DJ.” He informed calmly. Newton blinked and his eyebrow shot up. “Yancy is a good friend.”

“Wait, you DJ?” Newton peered at him a bit. Hermann was saved from answering the annoying question by their teacher stepping forward to call class to order and take roll. He tried not to think at all about the boy sitting next to him as class got under way. Hermann had to take good notes to do well on the exams in here. Newton he noticed would doodle all over his notes and hardly write anything the teacher said down. To be fair, Newton had the highest grade in the class. It was faintly annoying. A piece of folded paper was shoved under his elbow. Hermann tried to ignore it, but was soon poked in the side. He shot a glare at Newton. Pure innocence was the return look. He sighed a bit and shifted to nudge the paper over and opened it up.

‘You really dj?’ the familiar scrawl said. Hermann sighed and quickly penned three letters and pushed it back. 

Newton hummed a bit under his breath, barely audible the scrawled something down and shoved it over to him again. Hermann shot him a glare, Newton gave him an innocent look. He glanced sideways at the paper. 

“I can’t wait to hear it.” The paper now said. Hermann sighed and then offered a half smile and quietly focused back on the lesson. Newton was kind enough not to harass him again while things were going on. It didn’t save him from passing time however. The other teen decided to escort him from AP bio to Literature.

“This is the coolest thing I’ve ever discovered about you Herms” Newton informed him briskly. Hermann huffed faintly and just continued on at his usual slow but steady pace. Maybe if he ignored Newton, the other teen would leave him alone. “So you hear about that Astroid?”

Hermann glanced at him now and sighed. “Who hasn’t?” He asked simply. There had been one spotted six months ago, large and well in line to hit earth. Yet most of the world did try to make sure they continued life as normal. There was still quite a few years before it was due to hit them.

“Just wondered what your thoughts were on it.” Newton shrugged a bit. “You like astronomy right?”

“How did you know that?” Hermann asked him now, frowning at that, his brow wrinkling with the intensity of the frown. He received a lazy smile, and a knowing glint in those dark eyes. 

“….I saw your enrichment project.” He said quietly with a shrug. “really nice work by the way, I liked the detail a lot. You do art too?”

“On occasion, when I feel like it.” He responded quietly, looking down. He felt a little embarrassed. They didn’t really run in the same circles and they didn’t have the same enrichment classes. That Newton had noticed, was… something. “You did a genetics project didn’t you?” He asked quietly.

“Yeah I did! I’m glad you noticed.” Newton bounced on his toes a moment and still kept moving forward. “Yeah I showed how genetics can create a stronger more nutrient rich vegetable.” He laughed. “Not the greatest thing, but it’s a start. Getting my name out there.”

“Do you want to work in Genetics in the future?” Hermann couldn’t help himself saying. Newton’s smile was even brighter now.

“Somewhat, I want to end up working in Neurobiology, You think the world will last that long?” He asked now. Hermann chuckled. Newton was like him, He would work hard, and was already taking college credits at the local university, trying to get some of their basic classes out of the way. They were both on track to get their Bachelors degrees just after they finished High School. There wasn’t a point with the world ending, but they were doing it because they could. Because they both wanted to make a mark. No matter how small.

“I hope that you can.” he said quietly. “I think you will do well.”

“Thanks Hermann.” Newton grabbed the door now. Hermann didn’t say anything and he quietly moved in quietly. He made his way to his desk, their seats were assigned in this class. That made him glad as it meant Newton wouldn’t be bothering him. He liked literature most of the time. It could have interesting concepts and it could be soothing to lose oneself in another world made up by people with far better writing skill than Hermann had. It helped that their teacher was enthusiastic and willing to help when he got a touch on the confused side with concepts. 

One more class then their day would be over and their own. He managed not to think to hard about his conversation with Newton the remainder of the day. he had better things to focus on. Soon school was over. He was limping out to his car quietly when Newton, annoyingly appeared at his elbow again. Hermann frowned at him quietly. “What?”

“Mind if I hitch a ride with you to Yancy's?” He asked now brightly. Hermann shook his head.

“I do, I’m going home first. Please find your own way.” He said simply, if a bit firmly. Newton seemed to slump a bit and then nodded.

“Right of course, Um, see you there then.” He said with a shrug, moving to go. Hermann sighed quietly and watched him go, then moved to let himself into his car. He started it and headed home. He needed to make sure his father knew where he’d be, and Kara would likely want to dress him. He had a routine before going to Yancy’s.

Home was a quiet small house, that often was filled with laughter at music. Their father did his best, being home when he could, but work often took him away from them. They understood. His brother was in college, his sister worked and then there was himself and Bastian. He let himself in to be greeted by giggles in the living room and the smell of ginger cookies in the air. Kara was in a very good mood it seemed.

“Kara? Bastian?” He called out. His sister appeared, her eyes flicking over him. He managed a smile for her, though he knew she could see right through it. 

“You’re sore….” She moved for the kitchen, a cup of tea and his medication would help. She would get it for him. He eased his bag down and started to follow her. “Yancy called over already, so you can go when you’re ready.”

“That’s good.” Hermann nodded a bit. He eased into a chair carefully and let his leg stretch out. The ache eased just a bit that way. “Dad gone tonight?”

“Yes, he feels bad, but the woman who is having triplets had some complications. You know.” She smiled. “Bastian and I are going to watch disney movies and eat popcorn.” Hermann chuckled softly. He was almost certain his brother had suggested it, Bas was a good kid, and read his sister well. “Want a cookie with your tea?”

“Please.” Hermann murmured, accepting the warm cup and his pills, he swallowed them and took a sip, watching as she got several cookies from the jar and pushed them over to him. Hermann smiled in thanks and reached out to pick one up, he breathed in the scent and then took a bite, his eyes closing. “mm Delicious” He murmured softly. Kara grinned softly as his eyes opened. “thank you”

“Welcome of course.” She settled back and watched as his sipped his tea, waited for the meds to kick in and nibbled at the cookies in delight. There was one thing Kara knew, it and it was baking. He was glad too. She made lovely little treats. “So Yancy said you were playing the music tonight?”

“yes I must remember my laptop” He nodded quietly and then sighed as the aches started to fade a bit, good sign. He would hate to have to leave the party early. Yancy was good to him and he didn’t want to let him down.

“You will, you never forget anything.” She grinned and then got up. “All right, I trust you can see yourself out.” She teased. Hermann chuckled and waved her off. He might have gotten up and stolen another cookie after she left but soon was headed up to his room. There was an outfit lain out for him, her handiwork obviously. He changed quietly and then looked at himself, smiling quietly. He felt comfortable, and looked good. Not that it overly mattered. He moved to pack up his laptop and make sure he had all the items he needed to put it to Yancy’s house sound system. Once that was all organized he popped down to say good night to them and headed to his car.

Before he knew it he was at Yancy’s, being fed pizza and getting things set up. Several of their friends were already there. Newton apparently among them. He was relatively certain the biology nerd was trying to flirt with him. Newton was, nice when he wasn’t being a pest. Right now he was being a pest.

“Newton I can handle this. Please, find something else to do.” Hermann said, he had put his cane aside in favor of leaning against a table and fixing all the hook ups. Newton huffed a bit. “I know you’re trying to help, but honestly it’s not right now. Get me a soda.”

“It’s funny you call it soda” Newton grinned and moved off towards the kitchen. Hermann shook his head and sighed, finishing the set up and starting a track just to test volumes. Yancy gave him a thumbs up, the other teen on the phone. His friend Tendo was against the wall texting furiously. The man was trying to convince Allison to forgive him for some slight. Not surprising, it seemed he was always doing that. 

“….Do you really not like me.?” Newton asked as he reappeared with a cold cola. Hermann accepted it, and then opened it and took a drink before he answered, using the moment to collect his thoughts. 

“Newton, I admire that you are intelligent, You are confident, but… I mean it when I say I’m not interested in a relationship, with anyone.” He said simply. Newton seemed puzzled by this, filing it away, the shorter man fell quiet. Hermann concentrated on the music, happy for the peace. Soon they settled in and the party got going. Hermann enjoying playing the music and watching the others be idiots. Allison had agreed to come out and after two hours was making out with Tendo in the corner. Yancy was chatting up some pretty redhead. The others were well on their way to being to drunk or whatever else it was they were up to. Newton was flirting with people, rapidly getting more drunk as the evening went on. Hermann found a stool and kept watching over things as it got later. Soon people started to leave. Yancy sent some of them off with a friendly kick out the door.

“Hey, Newton is passed out on the couch.” Yancy said as Hermann was packing things up. He blinked a moment. “What should I do?”

“Let me handle it.” He mused quietly. He limped over with his computer bag around his shoulder and nudged at Newton. “Newton, you must wake so I can take you home.” He said, prodding the smaller teen until he stirred with a grumble. One sleepy eye opened and then he was rubbing and managed to sit up.

“ugh..spinny” He mumbled, managing to get up. Hermann let Newton even lean on him a bit when he needed, he nodded to Yancy and moved to lead the drunk teen out to his waiting car. 

“How did you get here?” He asked with a frown as Newton pretty much poured himself into the passenger seat.

“mmm Friend.” He muttered and closed his eyes, sighing.

“Ah.” Hermann moved around to settle in, bag and cane in the back seat now. Newton leaned his head against the window. Hermann pulled out quietly. “What is your address?”

“mm 2053 N Elm..” Newton muttered. He was surprisingly articulate considering he could barely keep his eyes open. Hermann simply nodded quietly and headed on towards town. He was relatively sure he could find it with minimal effort. “You don’t have to.” Newton muttered suddenly.

“It’s fine Newton.” He informed quietly. “I would prefer to make sure everyone gets home safely, including you.”

“mm You’re like a mom. You give hugs and kisses but You also worry.” Newton informed him. Hermann faintly smiled but didn't argue. “I guess it’s Dad… Cept, you don’t do kisses do you.”

“Not generally no.” Hermann mused quietly. “I don't see why it would be necessary.”

“Can be fun.” Newton shrugged exaggeratedly. “You don’t like to cuddle either?”

“Now I never said that.” Hermann pointed out with a little more of a smile. “Cuddling can be quite nice.”

“ooo good to know.” Newton shifted some and then sighed a bit. “So yer… Ace right? that’s what they call it….”

“Asexual, yes some of us use that term.” He said with a sigh. “….Is this where you laugh at me and tell me I just haven’t found the right person?” He asked quietly. 

“Nah.” Newton sat up slightly then groaned. “You’re all right in my book Herms. Maybe we can cuddle some time. This is me.” He slurred the last two parts together. Hermann pulled over and watched as Newton stumbled his way into the house. He sighed and stroked the steering wheel, then smiled. Newton hadn’t laughed, hadn’t mocked him. Maybe it would be okay. He made his way home now, already looking forward to his bed. 

Waking wasn’t easy. He was stiff from the position he’d fallen asleep in. He felt drained, not at all rested. Hermann sighed heavily and moved to get up slowly, carefully. He hissed faintly at the way his body ached and twitched. This was not going well. He got himself up. He needed to move, to eat, to get to work. He needed to forget.

It was harder than he thought. He continued to go to the other world in his sleep, where he didn’t have sexual desires. Newton seemed happy to stand by him however. During the days he worked on his formulas. Pentecost checked on him frequently, and gave him information when he needed it. Mako checked him, made sure he ate and drank things.

Then Yancy Beckett was killed. Shatter domes started closing rapidly. The Kaiju were getting stronger. Hermann rarely talked to Newton. It wasn’t for lack of attempts on the other scientists part. His inbox was full of mail, he had texts and voicemails. He just ignored most of them, occasionally sending a message to indicate he was alive.

“Hermann.” Pentecost’s voice startled him. He glanced up and tilted his head faintly. 

“Yes sir?” He straightened now. “What is it?”

“We’re moving to Hong Kong, it, looks like it will be the last of the shatterdomes, as well as the first.” Pentecost looked, sad. Hermann didn’t blame him one bit. It was sad seeing your lifes work getting thrown away.

“When? I need to have all my boards moved.” Hermann glanced at them.

“People will be coming to collect whatever you want to take tomorrow. If you need to take pictures and preserve everything. Your work isn't stopping, but the space you have is going to condense.” Stacker was a good man, an excellent marshal, Hermann was glad for his words.

“Okay” He said quietly. “I will manage, I am sure.” Pentecost nodded and moved to leave him be. Hermann moved to copy down everything quietly. He needed to preserve it all. He’d managed to tweak the system, they had a good idea of strengths, and the frequency, which he was working on determining was increasing. There was a definite pattern. He was getting more accurate at predicting things. His work was more important than everything else right now. 

Things got moved, Pentecost informed him he’d be sharing lab space. He just didn’t tell him with whom. Hermann scowled at the Kaiju parts being wheeled in. He did not want to see Newton, he didn’t want to even deal with the other man. 

“No no no! Don’t do that, put it over there, Careful!” Newton’s shill voice grated in his ears. He tried to focus on his chalk board, nothing else. Newton appeared in the doorway, still directing people, then suddenly it was quiet.

“Hermann.” His voice said very quietly. 

“Newton, we do not have the choice in sharing this space, do kindly keep to your side.” Hermann said stiffly. He didn’t even turn around. He could sense eyes staring at his back. He just ignored them. It wasn’t very long before someone came along and distracted Newton with a question or two. The man banged around setting up. Hermann did his best to block it out.

“Must you play that infernal music?” He asked a bit grumpily after a while. Newton seemed to ignore him. Hermann straightened some and turned to stalk over there, jabbing at the sound system with a hand.

“Hey hey! You’ll break it!” Newton said, stopping him with a hand. The music dialed down quickly. “What is it?”

“That racket is to loud.” Hermann said with a frown. Newton blinked. “Please keep it at a more reasonable level…”

“Are you serious? Well that sucks.” Newton frowned. “I work best with loud music.”

“And I don’t. We’re sharing this space. You can play it, but you need to turn it down.” Hermann said simply. Newton rolled his eyes but nodded. Hermann turned and limped back to his work. Things were okay for the moment. He could handle this. Until Newton wanted to be friendly.

“Wanna get lunch?” He asked. Hermann huffed a bit. 

“No, I’m in the middle of something.” He gestured. Newton stared at the board and snorted.

“No wonder you’re so skinny. Come on dude, lunch won’t hurt you. Besides I heard the Wei triplets are here. You met them yet?” Rambling. Lovely. Hermann sighed heavily.

“I’m sure they will be there, go on.” He muttered, eyeing the board a bit more. He could tell that Newton wasn’t moving. He groaned and turned sharply to look at him, leaning on his cane heavily. 

“Newton I am not coming to lunch with you.” He started, not even letting Newton protest. “I am not hungry, I am busy and I need to focus. Go on.”

His voice was sharp and seemed to startle the other man. Newton sagged faintly and then shrugged and moved to go quietly. Hermann turned back to his boards, determined to ignore his lab partner. Though he could admit he wasn’t, unsurprised when a tray was on his desk later after the music started again and Newton was working. He even moved over and ate some of the cold congealed mess. He ended up gnawing quietly on the bread included on the tray as he moved back to eye his boards. He climbed his ladder and with a frown changed one of the formula’s thoughtfully. 

“You can predict them some now right?” Newton’s voice startled him. he glanced down, frowning at the mess on Newton’s table. The man was up to his arms in something, he was almost not sure that Newton was wearing gloves. 

“…Not the most accurately but yes.” Hermann said finally. “I am hoping to be able to predict strength as well…”

“That could be rather useful.” newton agreed and then pulled something out with a rather gross noise. He cheered and put it aside, pushing the rest of the stuff aside. Hermann groaned faintly at how… disgusting that looked. Newton looked too pleased. Hermann huffed and tried to ignore him, concentrating on his work again. He had to figure this out, before they ran out of funding.


	11. The world moves forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre movie events, Hong Kong Shatterdome. Timeline warp. And We go to the magical side of the world for a time.

Chapter Eleven - The world moves forward

“No you don’t understand, I need those parts! Pentecost!” Newton’s voice was grating. Hermann sighed heavily and reached out to grab his wrist. “I need them! I was just making progress!” Newton said quieter now. They were getting on a bit better, though still they exploded at each other. Especially when Kaiju parts ended up on the wrong side of their dividing line.

“Dr. Geiszler, if I could give you the parts i would. I can’t.” Marshall responded. “We’re all having to make due here. I’ll let you know when something comes in.”

“Fine” Newton twisted and stalked away. Hermann sighed and saluted Pentecost, receiving a nod in return. He turned to start after him. Things had been getting more difficult around here. Means getting tighter, fewer goods in and out. They were all working longer hours, on less food. The remaining functioning Jaeger’s were being transferred to them. He was going to be glad to see his old friends again, though it had been far to long. He was afraid of how this war had changed them all. 

“Skinny Scientist!” Aleksis’ booming voice reached his ears. Hermann couldn’t help a smile as he looked up. The large man was moving for him, his wife at his side. He was soon gathered up in a very tight hug. He sighed and waited to be settled down before he smiled and hugged them both briefly. “You still have coat!”

“It is the warmest coat I have ever owned.” He said with a chuckle. “I must thank you again.”

“We are glad it serves you well.” Sasha informed. She studied him and then frowned. “You are sad…”

“It’s nothing, just frustration.” he said with a shrug. She read him to well even after all this time. 

“Is not.” She said firmly. Hermann sighed but gave them a faint smile. “Not a story for hallways either.” She nodded.

“No, it’s not.” He admitted. Then he sighed. “You are settled in then?”

“As we can be. This is, different, and it feels final.” Sasha said. Hermann nodded in understanding. It did feel like things were coming to an end. Part of him hoped he could fix it. That he could end it. Perhaps if he saved this world, the others he dreamed of would be safe too. Or maybe if he saved one of them, this one would be. He had no idea honestly. It felt like it was something he must do.

“Yes it does.” he agreed. “Show me your quarters. I must see you two are comfortable.” He chuckled. 

“With pleasure.” Sasha linked her arm with his and Aleksis took her other side to lead him off. He was unaware of how curiously Newton watched them go, having turned back to say something and saw instead how Hermann was, almost happily talking to the other two. It had stunned him and he had simply watched in interest as Hermann was lead off.

It was almost like old times. They had shown him to the pilot quarters they’d been given, just down from the bay where the jaegers were going to be kept, all of them. Including Gipsy Danger which was being restored meticulously by Mako. Hermann still wasn’t sure that was wise, but Pentecost had told him he was going to try to get Raleigh to come and pilot it, along with a new partner. There was a sense of something else though, even as he settled down and accepted a drink from Aleksis.

“You have changed.” Sasha informed him quietly. Hermann sighed some and he cupped the drink in his hands. He took a slow swallow. “What has happened?”  
 “Vanessa left me.” he shrugged faintly. “So I work harder. I have to do something….”

“Why?” Sasha frowned now, studying him. “You are still good man. You are still loving man.”

“It’s not about that.” Hermann glanced at her and then sighed. “I’m not a good husband.” He took a drink now.

“Why not? Because you saving world?” She frowned and shook her head. “There must be something else. She was good woman.”

“She was beautiful, perfect, intelligent. I, was lucky she wanted me at all.” Hermann said quietly. Nothing could really improve his opinion of the situation. He concentrated on his cup and didn’t notice the way the pilots looked at each other for a moment. 

“Perhaps she simply not your best match. Do you think you could have drifted with her?” Aleksis was surprisingly the one to ask. Hermann blinked and looked up at him then after a moment shook his head. 

“No, we were not that compatible.” He said quietly. “But, I loved her so much.”

“That is true, You did love her. There is no shame in that Hermann. Do not let it drag you down.” Sasha informed him briskly. He loved the way she was always determined in her speech. She never said anything she didn’t mean. “Now tell me of your progress, happy news.” 

“I can predict their appearances now, with relative accuracy.” Hermann offered up. “I think with some extra tweaking I can predict the strength of them.”

“That wold be very useful.” She nodded a bit and shifted, pulling her knees up under her chin now. “How would we use it?”

“To determine how many Jaegers to send out, perhaps even what type. With resources as limited as they are I think it would be best if we used everything at our disposal.” Hermann smiled quietly. She made an approving noise.

Aleksis settled down and slid his arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head against him some. They really still were very adorable after all this time. Hermann supposed being drift partners would make them much closer in some ways. He was a little jealous. He sighed quietly and shifted, sipping his drink. He tried not to watch them to much for a bit, getting himself past the urge of frustration he felt in seeing them.

“You save the world skinny scientist, and then we find you a better mate.” He informed at a rumble. Hermann blinked and looked at him, then smiled quietly. 

“Thank you, that is far to kind.” He said quietly.

“You have done so much for us Hermann, we are happy to do it for you.” Sasha assured him. It was comforting. They were true friends. “How is sharing space with Newton?”

“Noisy, annoying, smelly at times.” He chuckled softly at that. “He really needs to work to keep his Kaiju parts on his side. I do not need blue poisoning.”

“He’ll get used to sharing the space soon enough.” Sasha nodded a bit and hummed. “You will come and visit us when it gets to much yes?”

“I promise.” Hermann finished his drink slowly. “I should get back.” 

“Of course.” Aleksis smiled and watch him get himself up. Hermann smiled at them both and then moved to limp out. He needed to test something on the simulation machine. They needed to start thinking about end game. They had to finish this. Then he could think about the future again.

He limped on back to the lab. Newton was working on something bobbing his head to some music in his head phones. When Newton needed his space that was what he did. Hermann hardly minded. He moved over and frowned at the flashing indicator that he had a message. He sighed and opened up the mail tab. Vanessa. He closed it again without even reading it. He turned over to the simulator and turned it on, waiting for it to fire up he keyed in codes to make the screen work in three dimensions and started to code in the information he needed to start with. He had an idea, which he soon lost himself in. 

“Hermann, Hey Herm! Your phone has been ringing like crazy man!” Newton’s voice permeated his thoughts. He blinked slowly and glanced over. “Phone Herms…”

“Who?” He asked simply.

“…says Vanessa.” Newton shrugged and held it out. Hermann just stared at it then turned off the machine and grabbed his cane.

“Silence it.” he said stiffly. He moved to limp over to the couch tucked into the corner. He needed a nap, and to order his mind, to many ideas were bouncing around in it right now. He didn’t even notice Newton shutting the phone off and tossing it aside as he got comfortable.

“Hermannn, we have to get going, we’re running late. Bastian is going to kill us.” There was a crash that jerked him upright somewhat. Hermann groaned and pinched his nose somewhat. “Its okay!”

“Newton what did you knock over this time?” He moved to get himself up, frowning at the wrinkles in his robes.

“That ugly umbrella stand we got from Bill.” Newton called out. Hermann shook his head and sighed a bit. 

“Be more careful Newton.” He was just glad it wasn’t his potions equipment. He shuffled out to find the other man frowning at his shoes. “What is it?”

“…..Ones green and one’s black.” He sighed. Hermann reached out and pointed at them, fixing the problem of the color quickly for his silly housemate. Newton might not have a lick of real magic about him, but his sensitivity was an interesting study, and Newton loved it every time he used it. “Eep, that tickled!” Newton grinned at him. Hermann smiled and straightened his robes a bit then moved over to fix the other man’s tie. “So what are we going to again?”

“A special dedication ceremony.” Hermann paused to peek at his hair in the mirror which informed him that his cow lick was out of control. He rolled his eyes and tried to smooth it briefly. Newton was pulling on his usual jacket. At least the muggle wasn’t to afraid to go out with him. Of course things were safer now than they used to be. It made Hermann feel proud though. When he and Newton had first started living together he’d been quite terrified to let it slip that he was a wizard. In fact he’d gone to a support group with other wizards in similar situations.

When it had come out though, Newton had accepted it just as gracefully as he accepted most things. Falling over his feet and sputtering and asking for proof. One shower of sparks later and several floating books Hermann gave in and showed him his carefully hidden away potions lab, and his Arithmancy texts. His working model of the solar system. Newton had been fascinated with that for an age. Then he discovered that Dragons were real, and he was lost. Interestingly enough Charlie, when contacted had been interested in having a non magical person study them. So Newton had spent over a year traveling back and forth via floo as he worked with the dragon handler.

“So what do I have to know today?” Newton asked. He usually did when it involved wizarding events. Hermann smiled faintly.

“Try not to gawk at anything, and just enjoy the food and the talk. I think most of the people there should be open to a Muggle in their midst.” Hermann nodded as he tugged his coat on and buttoned it up. “Ready?” He offered his arm now. Newton was getting used to side-a-long apparition. Once the other man had settled against him, arm around his he took them to the arrival platform. They were greeted by a friendly which, who took Hermann’s invitation and checked it then allowed them to step down. Newton didn’t pull away from his side until they were clear to move on. Blue eyes drinking everything in, as usual things were a riot of color, decor and people alike. Hermann had spotted someone he wanted to speak to.

“Newton you have your coin?” He asked briefly. When he had first started bringing Newton to these things he’d provide him with a token that would allow Newton to contact him if he wasn’t sure where he was.

“Yep! Go on, I see you eyeing that blond. Don’t have to much fun.” Newton teased and turned off towards a familiar knot of people. Good people Newton knew. Hermann sighed and headed towards the man he wanted to speak to. He had a mission in mind, he wanted to ask Malfoy what he thought of a few things. Unlike some, he had a great respect for the young potions master and trusted his opinions on experimental potions. 

He got caught up in conversation in no time. They had been exchanging owls about this particular potion for a while and it was good to get a chance to discuss it in person. Before they knew it, it was time for the ceremony. Hermann glanced around and spotted Newton. The other man was making his way around the crowd carefully to him. He smiled briefly and nodded as he was joined. Newton watched with interest as they all raised their wands and finalized the ceremony. If the man wanted to write a book he probably could. His eyes glowed with interest.

“Come on Newton.” He moved towards the food table when all was done. “Having fun?” He asked now. Newton grinned at him.

“This is amazing.” Newton sighed. “Man I love that you include me in all this. I know not many Muggles get to see this. I feel super special.”

“You should.” Hermann murmured. He’d struggled to get the permission to tell Newton about their world. He wasn’t Hermann’s boyfriend or husband. So the Wizengamot had to discuss it quite thoroughly before they had approved the release of knowledge. Hermann was beyond glad. Nobody understood him like Newton, Muggle or Wizard. He was so glad to have found the other man.

“You know, I’m glad you were allowed to tell me about all this. It’s amazing, it really is.” Newton leaned on him a bit. They didn’t often touch in public, but Hermann couldn’t help a small smile he shifted to allow Newton to take his hand. They weren’t, anything really, but sometimes they were there for each other. He didn't know how to explain it. He supposed that was why they struggled with deciding if he could tell Newton about the Wizarding world. However, since it had come to benefit them, it wasn’t discussed, ever. He and Newton put on a polite discreet show for the public, and it kept the questions down. 

“You know, I’m surprised you two haven’t made things official.” One of the Wizard’s Hermann knew in polite potions circles. Hermann sighed and glanced over, offering a smile.

“We’re rather content as we are, aren’t we Newton.” He looked at his partner. Newt grinned at him and then nodded to the wizard.

“Yeah, We don’t need all that official stuff.” He shrugged. The Wizard chuckled, in an indulgent way that many older Wizards did. 

“Are you two ever planing to have children?” He inquired now. Hermann bit the inside of his cheek,

“Maybe we will, but we’re pretty young yet.” Newton answer for him, resting his head briefly Hermann’s shoulder. It was nice. Hermann nodded in quiet agreement. the Wizard shook his head but nodded and turned to greet someone else. Hermann sighed.

“Thank you Newton.” He murmured. Newton squeezed his hand gently.

“No worries, glad to help.” Newton mused, he looked around. “I saw you were talking to the Malfoy fellow….”

“He has some excellent ideas for potions, I wanted to discuss something we’d been exchanging letters about.” Hermann mused. “We will be having a join session to work on it in a few weeks.”

“Sounds exciting for you.” Newton grinned softly and squeezed his hand again then pulled away. “Want me to bring you anything?”

“No, I’m fine, go on.” He chuckled and watched the shorter man move off to speak to some friends and start bouncing on his toes as he was handed a baby. Newton was quite good with children. He wondered if the other man would want to adopt one of the, numerous orphans that were in their world. It might be worth asking him one day. 

He let himself get lost in the rest of the socializing. He felt Newton’s signal and moved to find him. he looked quietly to see the other man near a chocolate fountain. He made his way to his side. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah, kinda thinking I want to smell pine trees and look at the solar system” He said, reaching out to take Hermann’s hand. Hermann nodded and moved to lead him towards the Apparition point. Other couples were leaving, and had been leaving for the last half hour so there was a short queue. Hermann blinked as He felt Newton lace their fingers. He glanced sideways at the other man, ah, he had been drinking. That explained a bit. He didn’t mind all that much though. The girl waved them through when it was clear and Hermann lead Newton up, adjusted his arm around him and apparated them home. 

Newton let him key them into the small house and he gently guided him to the couch. Once his partner was settled he straightened and set aside his cane. “Tea?”

“Please.” Newton hummed and flopped down, kicking his shoes off before stretching out. He looked a little disheveled. Hermann admired it briefly before moving to start the tea and find something sweet. Newton remained rather quiet while he did this. Usually drinking made him more chatty, something must be on his mind. Hermann returned to him and put down a tray, pressing a cup into Newton’s hand.

“Hermann, do you ever want more to our relationship?” Newton asked quietly. Ah, there it was. Something had been weighing on him. “I mean like… Marriage, sex, that sort of thing….”

“Have I done something to indicate I want to change things Newton?” Hermann asked as he settled himself into his usual chair. “Do you yourself wish to change things?”

“I don’t know.” Newton said quietly as he shifted to sit up and sip his tea properly. He was quiet for several minutes. “I mean, I don’t need sex, we seem pretty good without it. I like cuddling, I do get a bit tired of the ‘when are you two getting married’ question.” He sighed a bit quietly and brooded some. “I do want kids.”

“We don’t have to be married to adopt, it just makes things a little simpler.” Hermann said with a shrug. Sometimes Newton amazed him. This was one of those times. It was like a sexual relationship wasn’t at all a factor, and it was, enjoyable. 

“Seems silly to get married just to adopt.” Newton sighed and looked at him quietly. “Not like we’d want the others name. We both have to much stuff published under our own.” 

“We could do one of those muggle, domestic partnerships or something.” Hermann suggested. “From what I understand they are fairly simple.” 

“Okay” Newton smiled at him and then sipped his tea. “Share the bed tonight?”

“I think I would like that.” He agreed quietly. Newton finished his tea, nibbled the treats then moved to start his evening routine. Hermann just relaxed with a second cup, giving the other man some privacy for a bit. They could talk more about this tomorrow, when everyone was sober and Newton had a clear mind. He took care of the dishes and moved to change into his sleepwear, moving to do his evening stretches quietly. Newton showed up about halfway through them and flopped into bed, watching him. Hermann gave him a brief, if pained smile and then finished up and moved to join him. He might be the taller one, but, like many nights he curled up to Newton, head pillowed on his chest. Whatever they were, whatever they would be, didn’t matter. He was happy.


	12. Frozen in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermann deal's with Newt, agrees to meet with Vanessa, and dreams of a world very different from his own.  
> Warning: Female Hermann chapter (if that's not your thing skip after he gets on the helicopter.)

Chapter 12 - Frozen in Time

“So I’ve been working on my latest Tattoo.” Newton’s voice was prattling on. Hermann half had tuned him out. “But I have to go to the Bone slums to find a decent artist.” 

“Newton, are you seriously going to go into the Bone slums?” He asked abruptly. He frowned a bit as he glanced up at the other man. 

“Well yeah, I want to get this ink done. Look at it.” He showed a drawing, Newton was a rather exceptional artist, it was a shame he had decided to waste it on tattoos and nonsense. Hermann paused to eye it a moment or two and hummed.

“….So you’re going into the bone slums for that.” He said then glanced back at the 3-d modeling system. 

“I heard there is a great artist there. I want to see if she’ll do it.” Newton shrugged a bit. “You don’t want to come do you?”

“No, I’d rather stay as far away from the Kaiju cult as possible thank you.” Hermann muttered. He was actually rather creeped out by the religious following that had popped up down there. He also had far too much work to do to take a day trip off to watch Newton get more ink on his skin. The man was starting to run out of bare skin, Hermann was rather certain. He knew Newton had full sleeves, much of his chest was done, he suspected down his legs as well, but he’d done his best not to look any time Newton was near undressed around him. Which, was not often as Newton was good about not spilling his chemicals and needing an emergency wash.

“I dunno, was thinking about maybe checking out their church, seeing requirements of how to join…” Newton’s tone was teasing. Hermann didn’t appreciate it.

“What whatever you like, Kaiju groupie” He growled the insult. Newton just laughed it off and then gathered up his drawings and moved to grab his jacket. Hermann pretended to ignore him getting around to leave and only grunted when the other man called at him that he was off. There was blissful quiet for a while as Hermann worked.

“Dr. Gottribe?” Mako’s soft voice distracted him. He couldn’t help giving a smile at her. She was growing up well, strong, quiet and determined. Her progress in the Jaeger academy was moving swiftly and she had high marks.

“What is it Ms Mori?” He asked politely. She brought over a tablet.

“I was hoping you would look at the coding for Gipsy Danger.” She said quietly, holding it out. Hermann sat back and reached for the tablet tapping easily through the code now, nodding to himself. He glanced at her. 

“Did you do this all yourself?” He asked gently, He knew that the original hardware core had been pretty much fried when they retrieved the Jaeger. He hadn’t been working on it because of his other work.

“Yes.” She admitted quietly, eyes down. Hermann didn’t make her look up, he knew this was her showing him respect for his original work. 

“This is beautiful.” He informed, quietly handing it back. “I look forward to seeing it in action. You have done extremely well.”

“It is nothing.” She bit her lip. “….Father….says that you are working on a plan to seal the breach? Even, though the last two failed?”

“Yes, I have some theories that I think may help.” Hermann nodded. After the last failed attempt he had started trying to think beyond the earth itself. Using Astrophysics to explain things. If it was a wormhole of sorts, it needed more than a surface blow. He just didn’t have enough data to explain it to the Marshall yet. 

“If anyone can find the answer, you can.” She said quietly. “He is going to find Raleigh Beckett soon. I must be ready.”

“Is he going to let you try out?” Hermann asked, studying her, Mako shrugged just a little bit. So it wasn’t certain yet. She deserved her chance, after what Onibaba did to Tokyo, to her family. Newton had mentioned he had a tattoo of the beast, but he’d never said where exactly. “He should. You can do it.” He assured quietly. Mako glanced up at him and then smiled briefly and gathered up the tablet.

“Thank you, for looking.” She murmured and turned to go.

“If i can assist in any other way, simply let me know Ms Mori.” He said quietly, letting her go. He sighed and turned back to his 3D modeling machine. What if there was a key to the breach, something they hadn’t seen yet. Maybe then… He quickly lost himself in his work again. The next time he was disturbed from his work it was because the breach activity sirens were going off loudly. He couldn’t ignore that more than anyone could. He scrambled himself up and hurried over to Newton’s side of the lab, where a communication station was lit up. He punched in his code and studied the data quickly. Philippines, a bit close for comfort. Striker Eureka was already on it’s way though. He silently watched the event unfold, along with many others he was certain. The fight was over almost moments after the Jaeger arrived. Hermann felt, faint relief at that. He couldn’t stop the clenching in his stomach at every battle. To many of them were ending with dead pilots and broken Jaegers. He had to keep working, hard. He had to make it better. He downloaded the footage to his computer and then limped over to sit and play it over, checking everything as closely as he could. He’d request a printout from the Sydney Dome later. 

With a sigh he reached over for his mobile, frowning at it. Vanessa had called again. He rarely accepted her calls these days. They’d met once to discuss some terms of the divorce, but that was about it. She could send things through the lawyer for all he cared. He quietly and carefully composed a message to Newton’s mobile, informing him of the recent attack. It was likely the man would want to try to request some parts of the Kaiju for study. The sooner the better. The black market was starting to get in the way of real research.

The response was surprisingly fast, asking if he could start the paperwork please? Newton would be there in about an hour and could finish. Hermann sighed but then moved to find Newton’s desk and he dug around until he’d found the correct forms as well. He might as well, the less Newton whined the better he could work after all. 

Once the papers were started, and placed somewhere Newton would actually find them he moved back to his own side to get to work. He had plenty to do, and the Marshall would be looking for more information on his new plans for the breach.

That was what he was working on when Newton returned, limping just a bit, the new one must be on his leg then. He was humming far to happily and his denims weren’t the usual extremely tight sort either. Pity, he had a nice arse. Hermann huffed to himself and pushed that thought away rapidly. He hardly needed extra distraction. Newton picked up the papers, nodding and adding a few things quickly to them. “Thanks for this Hermann” He said lightly as he carefully put them in the proper colored envelope. “Going to drop this off with the boss, you want me to bring you back a tea?”

“It would be appreciated” Hermann said with a half a nod. He was frowning at the screen in front of him. Things weren’t lining up like he hoped. He tired to change numbers around, half chewing his lip. His phone rang and he picked it up without looking, putting it on speaker.

“Gottlieb.” He answered distractedly.

“About time you picked up. Why are you being such a giant prick about this Hermann.” Vanessa sounded irritated. He sighed a bit. He should have looked at the id before he’d answered.

“Vanessa, now really isn’t the best time, there was a Kaiju attack in the Philippines.” He started. She cut him off with a sharp “Hermann!”

“I am aware of the attack. All you do is work Hermann, this is why I can’t say married to you! I need more attention than that. I care so much about you, but I’m not feeling it back. You talk about Newton to your family more than you ever did to me! Are you two fucking?” The demand startled him and Hermann jerked, staring down at the small mobile.

“Of course not. We are colleagues.” He protested. He could almost see her rolling her eyes on the other side. There were a few advantages to calls which weren’t face to face.

“And I’m the Queen of Sheba.” She spat back. Hermann sighed. He didn’t really want to fight with her, not about Newton or anything else.

“Vanessa, I am not going to argue about this with you, and I don’t want to argue about it either.” He said simply. She sighed softly.

“I just, we need to meet again, and talk about a few more things.” She said. Hermann sighed, he didn’t want her to come to Hong Kong, he didn’t want her to feel inconvenienced. He wasn’t sure he could get away from here though. “I’d like to come to Hong Kong and see you.”

“Why don’t I try to come to England instead?” He offered. She was quiet for a few moments. 

“Do you think you can get leave?” She asked now. Hermann smiled faintly at that.

“I will let you know in the next twenty-four hours. Will that suit?” He asked lightly. He moved to dig up the proper forms from the second drawer of his desk.

“If you can’t in that time I’m coming there.” She said simply. An agreement, and not a bitter one. Hermann could take that.

“Agreed, now take care of yourself.” he said simply. She laughed lightly, sounding more like his old Vanessa again.

“As long as you do too old man.” She teased, and then she hung up. Hermann sighed and drug a hand through his hair then started on the paperwork. Forgetting that Newton would be back shortly until the mug of tea was placed near his hand. He blinked at it. 

“Leave request?” Newton sounded curious. He sat on the edge of Hermann’s desk and took a sip of what was likely coffee. “Why?”

“My wife wants to see me. It has been quite a while.” Hermann said with a shrug. “As the next attack won’t be for a while I should try to get back to London and see her. Besides I’m sure you could use a quiet lab for a few days.”

“I suppose.” Newton agreed and then got up, moving towards his open tray of samples. He had been going on about tissues and ages and whatnot just the other day. Hermann didn’t ask. He quietly finished filling out the forms and moved to get up.

“I will be back shortly Newton” He informed then started to limp out. He paused only to tuck the forms under one arm and pick up his mug of tea in the other. “Thank you for the tea.”

“You’re welcome Herms.” Newton said almost absently, apparently lost in staring at a tissue sample in front of him. Hermann let himself smile somewhat fondly at the man and then headed on out of the lab. He knew where to find the Marshal this time of day, and hopefully he was in a good mood. It would make this easier.

There was a small botanical garden on the third floor of the dome. It was there to grow medical plants and was often pretty despite the otherwise dreary and wet Hong Kong weather. Pentecost was fond of coming up here to think. He could be disturbed, but only by the right people. Hermann was one of the lucky few. He knocked briefly with his cane as he reached the doorway and then moved in.

“We won that battle, do you really think we’ll win the war Dr. Gottlieb?” Pentecost’s voice was heavy. The man was worried. Hermann made his way over to him. “Lars is very much pushing his wall of life. People are listening.”

“Obviously, or they wouldn’t be shutting down our Shatterdomes.” Hermann said, he couldn’t help the bit of sourness in his tone. His father had this oh so brilliant idea that steel and concrete could keep them out. Hermann was doubtful. They had a very fascinating and loud argument about 2 months ago. “If we don’t support the Jaegers and keep up the research, we will lose.” He said quietly. 

Pentecost was quiet for several moments. Not saying anything then glanced at him. “By any means.”

“If you believe in it sir.” Hermann murmured. It was several moments before the Marshall nodded briefly and then held out his hand.

“I know that’s not actually why you came, but as always, your words give me things to consider.” He chuckled. Hermann held out his paperwork.

“I’d like to take a week and visit my wife. Mako can handle any coding issues that might come up with the Jaegers in residence.” Hermann said, standing a touch straighter out of habit. He had great respect for this former pilot and what he did now. 

“You should see her more often you know.” Pentecost chuckled softly. Hermann managed a bashful smile. “Not all of us have such a luxury.”

“I am aware sir.” Hermann said quietly. “I’ll take the next chopper out and make my way from there.” He paused a moment. “Perhaps you should go and make a phone call sir.”

There was a soft snort, a pen came out and signed his papers. “Go on Dr. Gottlieb, I will consider your suggestion.”

Hermann nodded and then moved to go, knowing his papers were signed was enough. He did hope that Stacker made the suggested phone call. Sometimes hearing your loved ones voices could be as good as seeing them. 

He hurried back to the lab to call Vanessa and tell her he’d be on his way. She didn’t pick up so he took a message. He moved to pack up a small bag as well. Newton glanced up as he went past. “You off to see the little lady?” He drawled in a rather bad southern accent. Hermann rolled his eyes a bit and then shuffled into his little room. They had designed this Shatterdome well, there was access to their rooms from the lab. Much better than what they had dealt with in other domes. He quietly let himself into his room and started to fill up a small bag. He didn’t need much, just his medications and a few changes of clothes. Soon he was ready, and he headed out to find out when the next helicopter out would be. 

It wasn’t long before he was in the air and on his way to London. He decided to take a nap though. He needed his rest. Hopefully things would go smoothly. He was nervous about it. He made himself as comfortable as he could, hoping not to wake in a great deal of pain later.

The skirt swished around her ankles and she moved along quickly. Not wanting to be bothered by the usual giggles that followed her. Though they did bother her. She knew she wasn’t your traditional beauty. She knew she wasn’t the same as the other girls. Her skills in Maths set her apart, made her just as different as the twisted leg that gave her a limp. She would never get a suitor or a marriage proposal, so her father encouraged her studies and funded university.

Harimanne worked hard at her studies, and dealt with the usual harassment that the male scholars often gave her. She wanted to make an impression on the world. She could be a great mathematician. She could care less what they said. She hurried along, holding her bags closed and head down against the wind. Someone ran into her and it knocked her down. Papers slid from her bag, books too. There was some laughter, nobody wanted to help the strange woman scholar. She moved to carefully tuck things into her rucksack. A hand appeared and help her, she blinked at it and then even allowed herself to accept further assistance to her feet. She glanced at the stranger. He was shorter than her, a bit on the thick side. He had messy hair and thick frames.

“Are you all right?” He asked, american accent. That was interesting. Harimanne blinked and then nodded, tugging her hand back and fixing her gloves some. “Here.” He held out her cane. She blinked and took it quietly, leaning on it some as she fixed her bag over her shoulder.

“Yes, thank you.” She said in a slightly clipped manner. She moved to walk past him now.

“Newton Geiszler.” He said. She hesitated and glanced back at him. His expression was genuine. “May I walk you to class?”

“….I suppose.” She agreed slowly, she let him move to her side before she started to walk again.

“Harimanne Gottlieb, right?” Newton asked now, he didn’t offer his arm, but it would have been horribly awkward so she wasn’t offended. “Maths?”

“Yes, you… have heard of me?” She asked quietly, a little curious. She wasn’t sure she’d heard of this man. He grinned.   
“I sat in on your guest lecture last year at Oxford.” He said with a shrug. “You really know your stuff.”

“I enjoy Maths. It makes sense.” She shrugged faintly. She walked on quietly. “What do you study?”  
“Biology” He murmured, almost absently.

“Do you wish to be a doctor?” She inquired now. Newton just laughed now. she blinked. “Mr Geiszler…..”

“I’m sorry I was not out to offend you. I just, no i don’t want to be your typical doctor. I want to, study how human biology is different in all people. Why do some of us look certain ways, why do we have different health issues…” He grinned at her. “I mean, why can’t we fly or something? I want to know.”

Harimanne frowned at him briefly but then nodded quietly. “I suppose, curious how you think. I hope you learn what you wish one day.”

“Well thank you” He grinned and glanced up. “This is your building yes?”

“It is..” She moved to head up into the maths building. 

“May I call on you?” Newton said. That made her startle. She glanced over her shoulder at him. “I’m serious, may I?”

“I must, think about it.” She said quietly. “….Perhaps we can meet for tea…”

“Yeah that would be great, the little cafe right outside of campus?” He asked curiously. She nodded in agreement and then hurried on inside. He was certainly an odd little man. That was about all she could think. No man had ever asked to call on her before, she wasn’t sure she wanted him to. Tea was safe though, and public.

She went to her class and soon found herself outside the cafe. She took a quiet breath and slipped in, glancing around before finding a table. Newton wasn’t here yet. That was good, she could order her thoughts then, and hopefully prepare this. She had decided she didn’t want him to call on her. She just had to find the best way to express it to him.

Newton came in a few minutes later, looking around, she’d already ordered some tea. He moved over and took his hat off, bowing to her. “Good Afternoon fair lady” He mused quietly. She blinked and allowed herself a tiny smile as he settled down across from her. 

“Good Afternoon Mr. Gieszler. Did you have a class as well?” She inquired politely. Newton just grinned and then nodded quickly. 

“Yeah, wasn’t to exciting, but wasn’t horrible either.” He shrugged and when the tea was brought out and poured he fixed it, heavy on the sugar. She made her own cup, milk and one sugar. She sipped it quietly. “How was your class?”

“Challenging.” She mused quietly. “As nobody likes to listen to a woman on such a topic.”

“Fools they then.” Newton hummed a bit. “So what else do you like? Music?”

Harimanne blinked at him several times. She hadn’t expected that at all. She actually frowned at him now. She knew she wasn’t pretty, and she didn’t understand why he would ask her such a thing. “What do you want Mr. Geiszler?”

“To get to know you, obviously.” Newton said with a shrug, he sipped his drink. She scowled now and put her tea cup down with a bit of a clatter.

“If you’re playing some game I suggest you leave now.” She said stiffly. “I am not interested in being a pawn.”

“Wait, I’m serious Miss Gottlieb.” He said quickly, he half reached out for her. She leaned back, a little scandalized and a bit disbelieving. He dropped his hand just as quickly, mostly for the sake of propriety. She took a slow breath, and then cleared her throat.

“Mr Geiszler I’m not sure I’m comfortable with the direction of this conversation.” She said as primly as she could. “In fact I believe you should leave… I was going to…”

“Please don’t say no. Let me come calling. Please.” Newton said, straightening up. “I think you’re just amazing… I’ve never met a woman like you, and you’re lovely.”

“Now I know you’re lying.” She said stiffly and moved to get up herself. Newton scrambled to his feet quickly, looking a little upset.

“I’m not, Please Miss Gottlieb.” He protested. She straightened then moved to go past him. “Miss Gottlieb!”

“Leave me alone.” She snapped. “I’m not interested, at all” With that she moved rapidly for the door. She wanted to hide, cry. How dare he do this. She took as deep a breath as she could manage and hurried to flag down a cab. Newton had to pay for the tea, which gave her just enough time to escape in the first cab that would take her. She headed home. Managing to keep herself together that long. 

“You’re home early.” Bastian observed as she let herself in. She quietly removed her gloves and hung her hat. He frowned at her. “What’s the matter?”

“I…. Just had a, odd afternoon.” She said quietly, moving past him. “Is father home?”

“Not yet.” He turned to follow her. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes…” Harimanne said quietly. She quickly headed for her room. She needed to be alone. Bastian left her at her door. She shut and locked it, leaning against it with a heavy sigh. This was all wrong, all messed up. She wasn’t sure what to do. She limped over to her bed and sank onto it, letting the tears flow now. He had no idea how cruel he was with his words. He had no idea how horrible it made her feel that he would say such things to her. She had been in there for almost an hour when a servant knocked. 

“Miss Gottlieb… you have a visitor.” She said quietly. Harimanne froze, She looked up, she was a fright, this wasn’t good.

“Tell him I can’t take visitors right now.” She informed, moving to get herself up and look at herself. Blotchy, her nose dripping. She quickly produced a handkerchief and blew her nose, then quietly tried to clean herself up. She sighed heavily and looked down at her lap, almost wishing that the corset would let her slump. She wanted to badly. 

“Sir you can’t!” She heard and then her door was pushed open. Her eyes widened some and she twisted some. “Mr Gieszler!” 

“…..What are you doing here?” She said softly, looking faintly terrified. Newton was dissolved he was breathing hard. He stared at her for a long moment.

“I don’t get why you bolted. I do think you’re beautiful, I think you’re brilliant and I’ve…. I’ve wanted to get to know you for so long! Give me a chance Harimanne!”

“You do NOT have permission to address me like that.” She snapped at him. “And how dare you barge in here like this!”

“Look you obviously weren’t going to believe me! I had to do something!” Newton said, moving over to her now. She tensed quickly, it wasn’t possible to sit straighter, but she tried anyway. “I’m not lying.”

“Yes you are. I am in no way beautiful.” She informed him. “You are a lier.”

“You just don’t see it.” He reached out and cupped her face. Her eyes went wide, her breath caught. He was staring into her eyes now, his own blue so, vivid.

“Harimanne, you are beautiful. Your eyes are expressive, you glow when you talk about things you have passion about. You are an amazing woman. And the grace that you move with… No one I have ever met can match that.” With that he leaned in, and did something no man had ever dared, no man had ever tried, and kissed her. It was soft, but insistent. It was hot and sent a chill through her. She made a soft whimpering noise, and just started to let her eyes close, kissing him back as Bastian yanked him back and punched him.

“Bas no!” She called out the second she caught her breath. He had Newton pinned to the wall, his first up. “Bas…It’s…It’s okay” She moved to get up slowly fingers tight around her cane now. Bastian glanced at her, but slowly eased back. Newton raise a hand to rub his cheek, it was already red. Harimanne moved to his side, nudging her brother back. She examined his cheek carefully. “I’m sorry” She informed quietly. Newton shrugged a bit, just looking up at her.

“Sis what is going on?” He asked. “Why was he kissing you?”

“Because he wants to marry me.” She said simply. Newton blushed but a stupid grin started to form on her face. “And he’s doing a surprisingly good job of convincing me of that.”

“Yeah? I am?” He said quietly. She rolled her eyes and then leaned in and very gently kissed the bruising cheekbone.

“Yes. Don’t ruin it for yourself.” She informed. “Bastion get some ice for his cheek.”

“For once, I think you’re crazy” Her younger brother informed before he stepped out. She sighed softly and looked at Newton again.

“You really meant it all?” She asked quietly. 

“Every last word.” He promised. She couldn’t help a smile. She leaned in and kissed him slowly, properly on the mouth. He kissed her back, hand moving to touch her cheek. They were still like this when Bastian returned. He groaned a bit.

“Dad is going to hate this.” he informed. Harimanne pulled back, blushing but took the ice and carefully pressed it to Newton’s cheek. “Thought he might be happy to find someone actually wants to marry you.”

“I don’t care.” She sighed and put Newton’s hand on the ice pack. “Come on, let’s have some tea in the parlor. Father should be home soon.”

“I’ll state my intentions properly.” He promised. She smiled at that and moved quietly to lead him to the room in question. They shared tea and she quietly talked now. Newton seemed most honest in his intentions, that was comforting. She quietly enjoyed it all, she glanced up when Lars entered the room, eyes sweeping over his youngest daughter and her bruised companion. She was happy, and he could see it. 

“Well, What is this then?” He asked quietly. Newton stood quickly and held out his hand.

“I’m Dr. Newton Gieszler sir.” He said quietly. “I have come to call on your daughter. I, am doing this in full intention that I would wish to wed her.”

“And why should I allow that?” Lars ignored his hand for the moment. Newton swallowed and straightened some. “I have never had anyone show interest in my daughter before this.”

“They are all idiots.” Newton informed. “They don’t see what I see, the brilliant woman who is your daughter. I wouldn’t hold her back sir. I would support her studies, her work and I would see she was cared for while she did it.”

“What do you say Harimanne?” Lars looked at his daughter. She was able to decide things for herself after all. She glanced up at him.

“I think if he shows that much passion, He is honest. I would be willing to let him court me.” She informed quietly. Newton grinned at that. Lars chuckled softly. His daughter was very stubborn and very wise. He’d let her take this chance.

“Then so be it. Now Newton, I believe you have caused enough trouble tonight. Go on.” He chuckled and moved over to fix himself a drink.

“I’ll see you out.” Harimanne said quietly and moved to walk Newton out quietly. “…You really do mean all of this right?”

“I do.” He promised quietly, pausing in the door to look at her. She let him kiss her once more. More kisses than she had ever imagined ever receiving. She watched him go catch a cab and then shut the door. Making her way back quietly to the parlor. There was a fresh cup of tea waiting for her. 

“Are you sure about this?” Lars asked now. She picked up the cup and looked at her father.

“He tracked me down for walking out on him at the cafe this afternoon. I’m fairly sure he’s serious.” She said quietly in agreement. She relaxed and let her eyes close as she took a sip of the tea. It was made perfectly. 

“Sounds serious” He murmured and quietly and then nodded. “Be careful Harimanne.”

“I will Papa. You know that. I think this is the right thing.” She murmured and relaxed with her tea. She’d never felt so relaxed in her life.


	13. The Waiting Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things move forward, and they move back. As Hermann waits for the divorce, Vanessa gives him news.

Chapter Thirteen - The Waiting Game

Sometimes Hermann wondered if the world intended for everyone to get annoyed with it. He found himself quite irritated that the paperwork for the divorce was taking so long. They’d met many times now, it had been several years since they started. He was even more annoyed that divorcing him seemed to make it that much more necessary for her to sleep with him. Each time they fell into bed like it was the first time. Which was fun, but not healthy and he knew it.

It didn’t help he worked with Newton and dreamed of Newton. He was very acutely aware of the fact that his dreams always included Newton. He couldn’t honestly sort it out. It troubled him even. He eased himself out of bed this morning, his hip not hurting as much as it often did. He’d made breakthrough and was fairly certain he could predict the next Kaiju attack and it’s intensity. He’d already figured out the timing of the next attack. He was just not so certain of how strong the Kaiju would be.

“You hear they’re going to shut down Sydney?” Newton said as he wandered in, half a bite of sandwich in his mouth. Hermann managed not to sigh at that.

“No, when?” He asked checking his numbers now.

“Few months, New years I guess.” Newton shrugged a bit. Hermann sighed quietly at that and noted to himself. Things had been rapidly progressing in the last year. Several Kaiju attacks. Parts of the Wall of Life completed. The shatterdomes were almost all closed down. Sydney and theirs here in Hong Kong were all that was left. Newton was getting very frustrated with his lack of access to Kaiju bits. He had some theories, cloning for one but didn’t have the data to confirm. Hermann was vaguely sympathetic. 

“Well, It’s the end then isn’t it. We’ll hardly be able to function once their gone. Striker Eureka is getting moved here officially then? Stacker had been talking about doing it for some time, but it seemed not necessary as long as the Sydney dome was still open. 

“I think you might be right Herms.” Newton flopped down and played a scale on his keyboard. He’d been composing more than working on the Kaiju recently. Hermann didn’t mind he actually preferred it to some of the music Newton generally played. He listened as the man played a few cords, warming up before starting to play… Mozart. Hermann shook his head and glanced over. Newton’s eyes were closed and he was simply feeling the keys. He looked, beautiful like this. Hermann sighed and looked away before he was caught. He looked down quietly and studied his notebook.

“How’s the wife?” Newton asked finally. He never called her Vanessa. Hermann was amused by that. He shook his head.

“Fine last I spoke with her.” He said quietly. He felt, odd about it. Their last conversation had been short, she informed him she was pregnant. Their divorce was still happening, but she was carrying his child. Possibly the only child he would ever have. If they all lived that long. His dreams were becoming more catastrophic. As if the nearness of their own possible demise was threatening the other worlds he dreamed of. 

“Are you okay Hermann?” Newton was playing Chopin now. Slow and soft. Soothing really. Hermann glanced at him. He hadn’t told him the news yet. 

“She’s pregnant.” He said quietly now. It felt odd to say it out loud. Newton hit a wrong key and stared at him. Hermann sighed quietly and shifted. “We’re still getting divorced.”

“Why?” Newton asked quietly. “I mean, it’s not very logical….”

“She doesn’t want to remain married to me.” He shrugged briefly and looked away. Newton started to play again, quietly, thoughtfully. Hermann just sighed to himself and moved to check his numbers. This had been to serious really. He knew that, Newton knew it, it was time to think about something else. 

“What if they’re clones” Newton said suddenly. “I mean seriously.”

“Newton how can I take such a statement seriously.” Hermann sighed and glanced at him now. Newton was still plunking away at the keyboard, it was mostly soothing. “They are different, you’ve seen them for yourself.”

“Physically, outward appearances are different yes. But that doesn't’ mean they are….” Newton protested quietly. He sighed and frowned a bit in thought. “Maybe I’m just crazy. It’s just… the tissue samples have similarities…”

“Oh?” Hermann studied him now. “Perhaps you should look into it now.”

“Yeah, guess so.” Newton moved to get up and wandered over to his side of the lab. Hermann just now realizing that the keyboard was on his side. He smirked to himself quietly and then moved to climb up and examine something on his chalk board. He didn’t mind really. 

Newton started humming a bit, some random tune. Hermann blocked it out to quietly. He moved to change some numbers around quietly, brooding some. They both worked steadily for a while, just focused on their own things. All was well and quiet, until Stacker Pentecost stepped into the room. Newton noticed first and fell quiet. “Sir.”

Hermann glanced down and straightened some. He slowly eased himself down the ladder and grabbed his cane. “Marshall sir…”

“Gentlemen, I am looking for a status report. Mr. Choi says that your predictive model was accurate with the last attack.” He looked at Hermann first. Hermann saluted him somewhat automatically.

“yes sir, I was able to properly predict the last attack, which means I know when the next attack is going to be.” He moved to pull up charts on the computer for him. “I hope to be able to predict strength as well sir.”

“That’s very good news. Forward me the information. It will help us greatly to know when they will attack, even if we don’t really know where as often as we would like.”

“Of course sir, I will send you the full report soon.” He agreed quietly. Pentecost now turned his attention to Newton.

“And you Dr. Gieszler?” 

“I have a theory, I think there may be a, cloning going on with these Kaiju. I think if I could compare several samples of tissue I will find that they are more similar than different.” Newton said. “The last sample I was allowed was that Taurax gland and it isn’t enough to give me conclusive evidence.” 

“I’ll attempt to get you some better parts, I can promise little though Dr. Geiszler. Please do what you can with what you have.” Pentecost nodded. “We need everything we can get at this point.”

“yes sir.” Newton agreed quickly. Pentecost glanced at Hermann again.

“Dr. Gottlieb, would you be able to take a walk with me? I have, to discuss something with you.” Hermann blinked but nodded and moved to join him. Newton glanced after them but didn’t say anything as they stepped out of the labs. “I’m afraid I don’t want this getting back to Tendo at this moment.”

“And as we know Tendo and Newton are horrid gossips.” Hermann agreed. “What is it?”

“Striker Eureka is coming here in six months. The pilots are coming to visit next week.” Was the calm response. Hermann hummed a bit. “You’d like us to find a way to occupy Hansen the younger?”

“If you think you can.” Pentecost admitted. Hermann chuckled softly really. He didn’t blame the other man for that. He rarely got to enjoy things any more.

“I’ll enlist the triplets and the Kaidanovsky’s.” Hermann nodded a bit. He had a unique relationship with most of the pilots and he wasn’t afraid to abuse it. “You deserve at least a little, enjoyment after all this time.”

Pentecost didn’t blush, but he did pause. “Dr. Gottlieb, I trust you with this.”

“I have not told anyone yet, I don’t intend to start now.” He assured quietly. “I doubt Herc wants it spread around anyway, I’m surprised Chuck hasn’t let something slip.”

“Herc, can shield that much from him it seems. Something we didn’t think was possible honestly, but it seems the PONS system has developed enough that not all memories must be shared unless you can’t control yourself.”

 “Thus why newer pilots have different rapport.” Hermann theorized quietly, looking thoughtful. “Has Dr. Lightcap said anything about that?”

“Actually yes. She theorizes that it is leading to more death actually, that the rapport isn’t deep enough.” Pentecost nodded in agreement. Hermann looked thoughtful and nodded. “Except the rapport is strong with Hercule and Chuck. I believe because of the blood bond.”

“I think you’re right. That’s why the torn rapport between the Beckett’s caused so much damage to Raleigh, Have you found him yet?” He asked curiously. They needed to soon if they were to make successful relaunch of the Mark 3 Jaeger.

“I believe so.” Pentecost nodded and paused in his walk. “Thank you Hermann…” Hermann smiled quietly at the use of his first name. 

“Of course” He agreed quietly. He paused to salute the man once more and let him leave. He felt a little special, that the man trusted him so. Since he was almost to the canteen he decided to get a cup of tea before heading back. It gave him a little time to think. The Wei triplets would likely be willing to spend some time with the Australian pilot. After all they were about the same age and had many of the same interests. He wondered if Mako would be willing to help distract the young pilot as well. She might if he told her why. He thought she already knew. He slipped into the canteen and moved to where there was hot water, tea, and coffee for those who preferred it. 

“Good morning sir.” Mako’s soft voice greeted him. Hermann glanced at her and smiled. She was fixing some tea just down the table. He moved to fix his own cup. “How are you?”

“Doing all right, yourself Mako?” He asked quietly. She nodded and smiled. “What do you think about Striker Eureka moving here?”

“I think it will be good for Father.” She murmured softly, sharing a look with him. Hermann chuckled and nodded in agreement. “I will learn to like Chuck.”

“He does like to be disagreeable doesn’t he.” Hermann agreed. Mako giggled softly at that and nodded. They quietly fixed their tea and she glanced at him. “Want to come to the lab for a bit today?”

“Yes.” She murmured quietly. Hermann nodded and moved to head back. She started after him now. They walked together in quiet peace for a bit.

“You’re okay with them yes?” He asked before they got back. She giggled softly and then nodded.

“I have learned a few things” She murmured quietly. “And I do not think that they are wrong to share what love they have.”

“That’s very open of you. Considering that Japan still was… So closed to such things.” He mused, he noticed her nod in agreement though.

“We were often a bit backward.” She murmured quietly. “I am glad to be not so much.”

Hermann simply smiled and waited while she got the door. They moved into the lab together. Newton had his headphones on and was head banging over that gland. Hermann shook his head and waved Mako over to his station. They started to go over his material so he could send things on to Stacker. Mako gave him some good ideas for ways to test his strength theory. If he could apply it to the past events he might be able to properly predict the future ones. After a few hours she begged off and he let her go. He knew she need to go do some practice. She was going to graduate the top of her class. He was very proud of how far she’d come. 

It was a peaceful few days, even Hermann’s dreams weren’t to terrible. Looming threat hung of course, but it did everywhere. The arrival of the Australian Father and Son Piloting duo was met with small fanfare. Hercule Hansen was a very celebrated pilot, one of the only ones who had piloted each type of Jaeger. He’d been helpful to Hermann in adjusting the way they worked more than once. When he’d lost his first partner he’d pressed on. It was obvious things were not, good between father and son. Chuck looked angry, and Herc sad. Their bulldog, Max trotted between them happily enough when they arrived in the mess. Chuck called the dog and hurried to the line while Herc glanced around briefly, giving a nod to people he knew, including Hermann.

“Is there anyone you don’t know.” Newton asked with his mouth full of food. Hermann rolled his eyes at the immature behavior. “I mean seriously, you know everyone.”

“I network.” Hermann deadpanned. Newton blinked at him and then started to laugh. Hermann couldn’t help the upwards quirk of his own lips. “Honestly though, I know most of the pilots from my work with the Jaegers.” He admitted quietly. 

“I Know, I’m just teasing you” Newton mused quietly and then he ate a bit more. “Chuck seems pretty pissy.” He used quietly. “More so than the usual…”

“Something must have happened.” Hermann mused, looking over. The younger Hansen had gotten his food and was moving to sit with the Wei’s. Good. Less Hermann had to convince him to hang out with others the better. Herc though brought his food over to them. Settling down at the unofficial K-science table. “Hermann, Newt.” Herc nodded and took a few bites. “Seen Pentecost?”

“He eats in his office.” Hermann said with a quiet shrug. He nodded to Herc and took a few bites. Herc nodded quietly and glanced towards his son. “It must not be easy, sharing rapport with him….”

“It’s not.” Herc said quietly. There was a reason it was generally siblings, couples or those who were very good friends. Some things were not easy to end up sharing with your child. “He knows.”

“Knows?” Newton blinked some. Hermann looked at Herc now, the man looked, strained.

“Oh? Last time you piloted?” He asked sympathetically. Herc nodded quietly. “I thought you had a handle on that.”

“I did, but….He’s pissed. Says I never should have forgotten her. I haven’t you know.” Herc shook his head. Hermann nodded in understanding.

“It’s just hard for him to see it like you do.” Hermann agreed quietly. Herc nodded and quietly ate some more.

“Okay I’m out of the loop here.” Newton said. Herc glanced at him and chuckled softly. “You’re not going to tell me are you.

“Use your intellect and figure it out.” Herc teased a bit. Newton wrinkled his nose and mouthed an insult, this just made the pilot laugh at him. Hermann couldn’t help a smile himself. It was cute. It was also fun to tease Newton horribly. He knew they weren’t being nice. He didn’t care that much. For once it was nice to not have to worry about all that.

“So how long are you two going to stay?” He asked now lightly enough. Herc chuckled softly.

“A week, Getting some of our things moved here before we do and whatnot.” He nodded. Hermann understood that. It was nice to move some of your things ahead of time. “Chuck isn’t adjusting well to the idea of being one of several pilots in residence though.”

“He has rarely ever shared well, anything.” Hermann mused. “Max looks happy though.”

“That dog is so damn spoiled.” Herc laughed softly and shook his head. Hermann smiled at that too. The Bulldog was spoiled. So many of them hadn’t seen a pet in so long, they doted on the bulldog. He enjoyed all the attention. As well he should. There wasn’t a shortage of people willing to watch the mutt while the Hansen’s were out in their Jaeger either.

“Remember when the program was just beginning?” Hermann said quietly after a moment. Herc hesitated but then nodded quietly. He’d been there too. “We thought we’d have them whipped right away, they’d face us and never try to come back.” 

“We were horridly wrong.” Herc mused, stretching some. Hermann nodded quietly in agreement. “How’s the wife?”

“Divorcing me, Pregnant.” Hermann shrugged a bit. Herc blinked at him and raised an eyebrow. Hermann managed a smile. “She found out after we started the process. She’s not interested in getting rid of the baby.”

“Ah, Women are sometimes funny like that.” Herc nodded a bit. “Look at what Chuck’s ma gave me after all” he laughed a bit. Hermann snorted and glanced over at the younger pilot who was getting picked on by his Chinese counter parts but seemed to be taking it in at least somewhat decent humor. It was good to see him getting on with people his age.

“He can’t be all bad, You’re drift compatible after all.” Hermann chuckled. Herc laughed properly at that, a real laugh and not just a chuckle.

“You’ve got that right Hermann. Thanks.” He grinned at him. Hermann chuckled and moved to get up, gathering up his tray in one hand. “Off to the salt mines?”

“Indeed i am. Perhaps I can make you a better pilot while I’m at it.” He teased as he moved to take care of his trash and tray. Herc’s happy laugh followed him and made him smile just a bit. It would be good for them all having them here. He needed to make a point to go see Aleksis and Sasha later. They hadn’t had a good sit down in a while. He needed it. He could hear Newton making excuses behind him, and knew the other man would catch up as he walked his usual slow pace. He enjoyed the peace while it lasted. 

‘Herms! We gotta sort out the new tank position. I need room in case we have one more attack.” Newton said. Hermann shook his head.

“You always need more room” He pointed out. Newton shrugged a bit. “Your stuff is rapidly spilling onto my side of the lab.

“So? Come on Hermann. please? What if they get me a brain?”

“If they get you a brain I will make room for it.” He said with a shrug. He doubted that Newton was going to get even a part of a Kaiju brain. They just were to rare and hard to get out of the body. He knew that, Newton knew that. It was fun to bicker about however. 

“So, what is it that Chuck found out? Why would Herc be trying to keep something from his kid?” Newton asked now. Hermann sighed. The man just couldn’t let things rest could he.

“If you can’t figure it out or haven’t been told it really isn’t any of your concern now is it.” Hermann said. It wasn’t his place to share Pilot’s secrets, Newton knew that too. He just hoped the man respected it. 

“Just, seems pretty big. He’s not getting married again is he?”

“Hardly” Hermann chuckled softly. He doubted that Herc would want that from Stacker, both of them hard far to much baggage to think about marriage. Besides, why bother when the world might end anyway? They had their right to both privacy and pleasure. Hermann was glad they had found it, even in each other. 

“That’s good, It’d be weird. You know I heard the Marshal humming today.” Newton said. “When I went to see him about my last expense reports. Which I didn’t turn in on time.” He laughed a bit. Hermann rolled his eyes at the off hand statement. Newton was a bit silly at times. This was one of them. 

“He was likely happy then. You know it is a rare event.” Hermann mused. Newton rolled his eyes but nodded.

“True, I just…. Find it interesting he’s so happy today, with pilots visiting and all. Seems like it would be more stressful than happy.” Newton mused a bit. Hermann shook his head. The other man would either figure it out or remain oblivious. Either way he was glad to see the lab doors. He had some ideas he wanted to prod. As long as Newton didn’t get to loud. 

He lost himself in his work for a while, not noticing when the other man left. He was jerked awake at a hand on his shoulder. He groaned and sat up, wincing some at how his back and hip protested. He for once, couldn’t remember what he’d been dreaming of. “Hermann You okay?” Newton’s voice was low and gentle.

“Fine..” Hermann rubbed his eyes. “Just… should go to my bed.”

“….You were crying.” Newton said quietly. Hermann blinked to realize his hands were damp, his cheeks felt stiff. A bad dream then. He wished he knew what had happened there. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Of course Newton, don’t be silly.” Hermann moved to ease himself up. He couldn’t keep the grimace off his face. That position had not been friendly to his body.

“Let me help.” Newton moved t support his side. It was somewhat thoughtful on the shorter man’s part. Hermann decided not to protest. Newton helped him over to his room and eased the door open. Hermann murmured a quiet thanks and stumbled over to his bed. leaning his cane against the chair nearby and he pretty much fell into the bed. Tomorrow would hurt less. He hoped.


	14. We dance the dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: some Hetero sexuality, some not so much. Implied Homophobia. Several universe changes. Grief expressed in this chapter, character death. We are rapidly approaching Movie events.

Chapter Fourteen - We dance the dance

When Newton lost his mind, nobody was prepared for the consequences. Mako calling him in tears still rung through his head. Hermann stared at his tablet and drug his fingers through his hair once more. Newton was going to do it, he was going to blow up the planet.

He knew the other scientist was serious. Everyone did. They had no idea what had pushed him over the edge, he’d been saying for months that he was hearing voices. They had put it off, it was hardly the first time Newton had said something for attention. Newton had been the center of attention to much as a child. He was to talented. They often had tried to reign him in, he had grand ideas. he was smart and worthy of praise.

One day he snapped though. One day he kidnapped Mako Mori and took off into the white north. Nobody heard from him for almost a week. Then Mako was allowed to call Hermann. Only Hermann. He remembered the call far to clearly, and it had been 4 years, 7 months and three days ago.

“Hermann?” Her voice shook a bit. Hermann sat up bolt upright and clenched the phone. “Hermann He says I can’t… talk to anyone else.”

“Talk then. I’m here, I’m listening Mako.” He said soothingly. The poor Grad student had been working with both of them. She was getting a double masters. Had been.

“He, wants nobody to stop him. Says you don’t look for him.” Her voice still shook, but he could hear her confidence slowly growing. He chased her to tell him more. She couldn’t tell him where they were. She couldn’t tell him if they were coming back. She assured she was fine, he was making sure she was fed. She’d be allowed to call or email once a week. Hermann promised to respond to the calls or emails. Mako had shakily said good bye and then she was gone. Hermann had been listening to dead air for several minutes before Vanessa appeared and ask him what was wrong. He’d been crying. 

He told her what had happened. They tried to do whatever they could. The years passed, Newton hacking servers and making appearances, making statements.

Then the bombs hit North Korea. Select African countries. And the world started to worry about what Dr. Newton Gieszler was thinking and doing. Then he started to call Hermann.

Hermann became his link to the outside. And he sounded worse every time they talked. Going on about hive minds and overlords. Hermann tried to calm him, to bring him around to a more realistic sense. To get him to release Mako. None of it worked, but Newton kept talking to him.

Then a hole opened in the Pacific. Everyone was relatively sure that Newton had nothing to do with it, but he was fascinated with it. Begging for every bit of data he could find. Hermann had tried to use this as leverage, to get him to come home. It didn’t work. It hardly helped that Newton was able to hack almost anything he wanted out of the internet. 

Hermann picked up the phone when it rang and answered as he always did. “Dr. Hermann Gottlieb.”

“Hermann….They’re getting louder.” Newton sounded drunk. Probably was. Mako said he drank often. “They’re so loud.”

“What are they saying?” Hermann said quietly, soothing tone already. When Newton was like this he could anger easily. He was getting better at handling him.

“How they must finish the job.” Newton shifted, he could hear it. “Finish what job though” He mumbled. “What do they mean…”

“I don’t know. Who are they? Have you figure that out?” Hermann coaxed now. He smiled briefly as Vanessa came in and put a hand on his shoulder. She knew this could be hard for him.

“….They aren’t from earth.” Newton announced. “They want it though, I don’t know why.”

“Are they coming through the hole?” Hermann asked. The Pacific was rapidly draining into the gaping spot. Animals were dying, climates rapidly shifting. It was unnatural, and it was going to be the end of all life on their planet.

“Yes.” Newton said softly. “I’m sure. Coming for us. For the air. Coming…. Hermann….”

“yes Newton?” He gave Vanessa another tired smile and let his free hand tangle with hers.

“I love you” With that the phone clicked off. Hermann blinked several times as he heard the silence against his ear.

“Hermann?” Vanessa moved around to kneel, taking his hand properly now. Her eyes searched his face. His lovely Vanessa, his wonderful wife. His support system. “What did he say?”

“He loves me” He said quietly. Vanessa blinked and the squeezed his hand. “He….. He’s going crazy and he’s in love with me.”

“It’s okay Hermann. You never thought he would say that.” She soothed, she kissed his hand and then moved to sit in his lap. He slid his arm around her quietly. “I don’t know how to advise you.”

“I don’t know if I want to be advised.” He admitted quietly. “Vanessa, I never thought, he’d ever say that.”

“I know.” She soothed and hugged his head against her chest. He sighed and let his eyes close. She’d known when she married him that he was in love with Newton. Oh he loved her too. Very much. Newton was his first love though, the first person to understand him. He didn’t know what to do now. “What else did he say?”

“They’re coming from the pit.” he said quietly. “They want the planet.” He shook his head and just relaxed quietly, just held her close. “….How is Myna?” He asked quietly.

“Sleeping like a perfect little angel in her bed.” Vanessa said quietly. Their daughter was perfect. He’d admitted to Newton once he was married. The man had hung up on him. Then called back to ask if it was Vanessa because she had legs that went for miles and he’d always known that Hermann was a legs man. He’d taken it a bit better when Myna was born. Asking Hermann to send him some pictures in the special email he used only with Hermann. The other man had obliged, and Newton had been nothing but a doting uncle since. He’d even sent some special things for the little girl, a beautiful crystal mobile, rabbit fur wrappings. Vanessa had been happy about it. 

“….I don’t know what to think.” He said quietly. Vanessa smiled and her fingers stroked down the back of his neck, playing with his hair. 

“offer to see him. Just you and him.” She said after a moment. Hermann frowned and looked up at her.

“What if he won’t let me back, like he’s done to Mako.” He said quietly. “I can’t abandon you and the little one.”

“You wouldn’t be. But if you can stabilize him.” She said quietly, she leaned down to kiss him gently. “It would be worth it, together I bet you two can save the world from this…. nonsense.”

“But… What if we don’t.” He was worried. Hermann didn’t want to leave them alone, to never see them again.

“You will.” She moved to get up and tugged him to his feet. He moved after her slowly. Her hand moving to unbutton the blouse she was wearing. His eyes dropped, sliding over the soft swell of her skin. “And when you do…” She unbuttoned a few more. “I’ll still be here, to help you put Newton back together.”

“Oh?” Hermann hummed a bit and reached out to let two fingers dip between her breasts. She laughed softly and then pulled him into bed. Pinning him down. He laughed and tugged her in for a kiss, she returned it warmly and her hands moved to his shirt. He slid his own up the back of hers, feeling the warm skin. She’d worked hard to get back into her model-esque body after the baby. He’d thought she was beautiful no matter what. She straddled him now, sitting up to pull her shirt off, arm twisting back to unlatch the bra holding her breasts back. Hermann made a pleased noise and moved to cup them squeezing warmly. She giggled softly and leaned down to kiss him again, slowly rolling their hips together.

“I’m going to make this a night you will not forget.” She purred lowly. Hermann let his eyes half close. her fingers were quickly unbuttoning his shirt. He smirked and let his thumb flick over a nipple, making her gasp lowly. 

“Every night with you I do not forget.” He murmured lowly. She chuckled in pleasure and rocked down against him again. He let his eyes close and rocked up carefully. She ground down a bit more and he could feel the building heat between them. Her lips settled on his skin, kissing with little nips and sucks as he kept kneading slowly. There was a crackle on the baby monitor, and then a cry. Vanessa pulled back with a sigh and shook her head.

“Duty calls. I hopefully won’t be long.” She kissed him again and then slid off, tugging her shirt back on before slipping off to the nursery. Hermann sighed heavily and just lay there, staring at the ceiling. It wasn’t like Myna meant to interrupt them. She just did, often. He shook his head, flopped his arm over his eyes and tried to will away his erection now. It was very possible it would be over an hour before Vanessa returned. Six month old’s weren’t the best judges of time after all. His mind drifted to what Newton had said. That he loved Hermann. He swallowed heavily. The idea of leaving Vanessa and Myna was, not pleasant. A chance to save the world though, should not be passed up lightly. He just brooded silently like this, aware of his relaxing body, and hyper aware when she returned to his side.

“I suppose there is no hope of continuing?” She asked softly as she moved to change into a nightgown. Hermann sighed and sat himself up, starting to undress the rest of the way himself. 

“Well… I mean it could be possible.” He chuckled softly as he settled back into bed, undressed now. She had teased him at first, about sleeping nude, but it was comfortable and he secretly loved the feeling of her skin nightgowns against his skin. She settled into bed and curled into his waiting arms. Hermann kissed her temple.

“You’ve made a decision then?” She asked quietly. Hermann hummed briefly then nodded against her.

“I’ll do it. For you, for Myna, for the world.” he admitted quietly. “I’m scared though. What if he…. What if this backfires.”

“You still love him, don’t you Hermann?”

“I didn’t stop, just because he went insane.” He admitted. She nodded and shifted to kiss him gently. 

“Then you will help him. And you two will do it. I just know it.” She assured quietly. Hermann smiled. How he’d ever gotten this lucky, he had no idea. If only he knew for certain he was making the right choice. He supposed, he’d never know. Curling around her he let himself doze off, with plans for Newton’s next phone call already bouncing in his head. He could do this, He could save them all. He just had to try. 

Hermann hissed, his hip ached sharply for a moment as his eyes opened. That dream had been a bit unsettling. He could hear music from the lab. Newton was in a manic phase then, must be making progress. He sighed and stared quietly at the ceiling for a few moments. He really should get up and get back to work. The idea of getting up was less than appealing though. This was the first time one of his dream worlds included the Kaiju, much less in a similar way to how they were facing them. He just felt unsettled.

He lay there and listened to ACDC blaring out the speakers in the lab and wondered, faintly what if he’d been born in any other world. What if he was a mutant. Maybe they were in the matrix. Silly thoughts he knew, but he couldn't stop them. There had to be a reason for all these dreams. The longer they fought the Kaiju, the more drastic they became. Be it the worlds which seemed to be ending or the intensity with which he and Newton were drawn, like magnets together.

He sighed and reached for his tablet. Vanessa had sent him ultrasound pictures. He looked at them, resizing them, examining the small life he’d created inside his soon to be ex-wife. He let his fingers trail over the screen, his stomach clenched. He had to save the world, save this life. Somehow. He just wished he knew how.

Suddenly the music cut outside, mid song. There was a shuffling and then Hermann’s door opened. He glanced over at the dark figure there. “Can I sleep in here.” Newton’s voice was low, broken. Hermann blinked but put aside the tablet and lifted the blankets in invitation. Newton kicked his shoes off halfway across the small room and was soon cuddled into bed, up to him. Hermann repositioned himself some, and was glad for the virtual darkness when Newton lay his head against Hermann’s chest. He let his own arm drop around Newton’s waist. Newton sighed softly and yanked his glasses off, fumbling them onto the beside stand. “Thanks” He mumbled. 

“Of course Newton” Hermann said softly. Newton was not like Vanessa, he was softer, a bit bulkier in some ways, though shorter. He fit against Hermann a little to well in some respects. After a while he felt Newton’s breathing slow and he let his hand gently rub up and down his back. He let himself bury his nose into slightly stiff, somewhat cotton candy smelling hair. That was interesting. He was unaware Newton’s hair gel had a scent. His eyes closed and he breathed in the combination of sweet, and Newton, a bit of an odd formaldehyde and earthy smell. He wished he could explain it. It was comforting though. He of course had no idea that Newton felt the same, smelling chalk and medicine, and the faintest smell of the sharp copper smell that was in the air after a new rain. Hermann let his eyes close again. It was safe to sleep like this, Newton needed his rest and Hermann, didn’t want to get up. He let himself relax as he held the other scientist and soon sleep had reclaimed his brain. 

“You need to wake up now Hermann.” The voice was overly sweet in his ear. Something wasn’t normal. He let his eyes open, frowning at the white ceiling above him. He turned his head to blink at the form next to him. Newton’s blue eyes weren’t full of life, they were flat. “It is 7:30 am Hermann.” His voice had an odd quality to it. “Breakfast is waiting, you have a meeting with your father at 9.”

“Oh hells.” Hermann sighed and moved to sit himself up. The… Thing which was Newton stood and moved automatically to get his clothing out. He closed his eyes to center himself. Newton had built this, helper bot to help him, before he died. That’s right, Newton was dead. He felt his stomach clench. The helper bot helped him through each day, but could never replace the other man. He found himself thumbing a battered band abound his finger. He swallowed and then eased himself up and accepted the clothing, dressing.

“Your father will be at the office about 8:55 sir. His car is just now leaving.” Newton-bot said quietly, moving for the room door. “Shall I package your meal so you may head out?”

“…Yes please.” Hermann said quietly. He didn’t want to see Lars. He didn’t want to leave the flat he’d been sharing with his husband for the last five years. They could heal so many things, but not AIDs. It had been hard to see the vibrant man waste away. Newton had kept his humor until the end, begged him not to dwell, to keep living.

He’d not done well in keeping that promise. Depression was a friend he was far to familiar with these days. Not even seeing his nieces and nephews pulled him out of it. Newton had always adored the extended family that had come along with Hermann. “Why am I meeting with him?” He asked, he couldn’t recall.

“To discuss the memorial.” Newton-bot automatically responded. Oh yes. They were putting up a memorial for Newton. The man’s research had saved so many lives, even if he hadn’t been able to save his own. Hermann found himself nodding briefly. He finished dressing. Looked at himself in the mirror, shoulders slumped. No amount of make up would help with how he looked. Like a lost man who was adrift at sea. 

“Here is your breakfast, please eat.” The android brought him a small bag and a covered cup, tea, earl grey most likely. Hermann sighed and accepted both, then, once they were secure he found his cane and limped out to get the elevator down to the ground floor. Programming would have a car already called for him. 

It was indeed waiting for him when he got down here. He settled into the back seat, nodding to the driver and then opening the bag to find a bacon sandwich. A sad smile touched his expression. Newton was not a good cook, and it seemed his android counterpart was not either. Hermann quietly fished it out and took a bite. Chewing slowly and swallowing, the bread stuck to his throat a little. A sip of tea helped. He made himself eat the whole thing. He swore that bot had a way to monitor his caloric intake and would know if he didn’t. He settled in to sip the tea quietly and watch the city line go by. 

Before he was ready they pulled up in front of the building which held their… his office. The small science organization they’d built together was housed here. Labs, about two hundred employees. Hermann had tried very hard not to lose track of it. He had hard time coming in. If it weren’t for Stacker Pentecost, their CFO and second hand he felt that they wouldn’t still be open. He eased himself out of the car, leaving behind the bag and the cup his tea had been in. 

Leaning heavily on his cane he headed inside. Stacker was waiting for him inside the lobby. That was a surprise, the man fell in step with him quietly. “It’s good to see you sir. I was hoping to speak to you before Gottlieb arrived.”

“Then now is the time” He said quietly. Stacker nodded and got the elevator for him. “What is it?”

“We need to decide how to move forward with Dr. Geiszler’s projects.” He said quietly. 

Hermann swallowed quietly, waiting until they were on the elevator before answering. “We let the scientists working on them finish. It’s only fair. Newton would want that.”

“Yes I agree with you sir. Then I will make sure to keep an eye on them for you.” He offered. Hermann blinked then nodded.

“If you would, somewhat regular updates would be appropriate. I want to, keep an eye on things.” He admitted. They stepped off the elevator on the executive floor and moved towards Hermann’s office. He didn’t let his eyes slide over to where Newton’s own office was. The door was closed, which, felt eerie. So final. Hermann hated it.

“We all miss him Sir.” Pentecost said quietly. “How, are you holding up?”

“Poorly.” Hermann admitted. “The… android doesn’t necessarily help.”

“He’s keeping you fed at least.” Stacker pointed out. Hermann managed a tight smile and then nodded, limping over to settle at his desk. His eyes fell on their wedding photo. He reached out to touch it briefly.

“Are you sure you want to see your father today?”

“I can’t put it off.” Hermann sighed and looked at Stacker. “You’re welcome tos tay though, if you wish.”

“I may, just for your sake.” he admitted briefly. Hermann nodded “I’ll order up some tea.”

“Thank you Stacker.”

“of course sir.”

Hermann was left alone for a few minutes while he got the tea and he sorted himself. Getting ready for seeing his father was never a simple task. He quietly settled back and read through some emails, avoiding ones which were condolences, or likely to mention Newton. Stacker returned with the tea and he murmured a quiet thanks as a perfect cup was handed over. The man then settled next to him and started to review things for him.

The secretary from the lobby messaged that Lars was on his way up and Hermann took a breath, putting his cup aside he sat up properly and prepared for the moment Lars appeared in his office doorway. His father looked, old. 

“Hermann..” He said quietly. Hermann swallowed and nodded.

“Father.” Come in and sit, please.” he said quietly. Lars moved to sit down, a little bit stiffly. Hermann knew he’d never approved of his relationship with Newton, he doubted the man would start now. 

“You look like hell son.” He said after a moment. That surprised Hermann. “…I’m pretty sure I looked the same after losing your mother.”

“…Father I…” Hermann swallowed thickly. Lars raised a hand to stop him.

“I still don’t approve, I wish you’d chosen another path…But I will help you with this memorial.” Lars said. Hermann wanted to argue, tell him how it wasn’t a choice. He couldn’t help loving Newton any more than he could having his limp. Lars was offering to help though, really offering. That was something.

“…Thank you Father.” He said quietly, his voice cracking slightly. He was still sitting as straight as he could. “Would, you like to see the plans?”

“Yes.” Lars murmured. Hermann shifted to take out the tube holding the plans. He removed them and lay them out carefully. “Ah, yes..” he put on his glasses to look. “It seems very like Newton.”

“Loud and ostentatious you mean.” Hermann murmured. Lars gave him a quietly amused smile. “I know, but he wouldn’t have it any other way, nor will I.”

“Good. It will honor him more that way.” Lars agreed. They settled in to discuss where the plans were at, what contractors they’d hired, among other things. The meeting progressing surprisingly well. By the time Lars was leaving Hermann felt, a little better, at least for a moment. The memorial was going to be perfect.

Stacker escorted Lars out. Hermann settled back with a sigh, his thumb twisting his wedding band quietly. Newton being gone ached so. He couldn’t ignore that. He quietly eased himself up now and limped to the door that separated their offices. During life, it had never been closed. It was now. He stroked the wood paneling and then slowly turned the knob, pushing it open. He shivered, and his fingers shook as he reached out to flick the switch to turn on the light. The room looked as if Newton should just appear in it. Be behind his desk chattering. There were papers everywhere. A half a glass of water sat on the desk near the computer. Hermann limped into the room and looked around slowly. He let his eyes close, breathing in Newton. The smell of papers, ink, he could almost hear him laughing. He wasn’t sure how long he stood there before he sank down to his knees and started to cry, letting himself go. 

A hand on his shoulder startled him, his eyes opened to dimness, his face wet. “Hermann what’s wrong?” Newton’s voice was soft. He startled somewhat, disoriented, why was Newton.

“You were dead” he said before he could stop himself and then he closed his eyes again. “Oh god…”

“Hey.. Hey I’m not, I’m right here Hermann. Right here with you. We’re fighting the Kaiju, and I’m definitely not dead.” Newton promised. Oh, so he’d woken up. He blinked, the dream fading. He took a few slow breaths to center himself. “You got me Hermann?”

“Yes of course” He murmured softly. He let his eyes focus somewhat on the dim shape of Newton. He took a slow deep breath. “We will beat the Kaiju, won’t we Newton.”

“Between you and me? They don’t have a chance.”


	15. Revolving Around You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next couple chapters cover the events of the movie mostly from Hermann's point of view. I was going to include a dream world but decided it wasn't worth it.

Chapter Fifteen - Revolving Around You

“You know what I miss?” Newton announced. Hermann sighed and glanced towards him. “I miss Turkey dinner, with all the fixing.”

“Are you seriously talking about this right now? Damn Yankee.” Hermann muttered and then he kept double checking their numbers. To be fair it was Thanksgiving Day in America. He could see it. Newton was ridiculously american at times. This was one of them.

“Yup I am. Roasting turkey in the oven. Corn casserole, green been casserole, cranberries, mounds and mounds of mashed potato.” Newton sighed and Hermann shook his head the kept working, frowning a bit. They’d made another attempt at sealing the breach with a bomb and it had failed. He just didn’t know any more. The Sydney shatter dome was shutting down in just about a month and tensions were high. Their funding was low, and he didn’t know if they could manage this. Pentecost was going to find Raleigh in the next few weeks, there was some hope. It just felt as though it was less and less now. 

“You do love your thanksgiving food it seems.” Hermann humored him quietly. Newton laughed and glanced at him.

“American’s just love food. It’s pretty good stuff.” He agreed lightly. “Besides we germans aren’t that much different, think about all the delicious stuff we used to have.”

Hermann was quiet for a bit and glanced at him with a nod. He did miss authentic German dishes at times. He hummed softly and then looked back at his work. Newton was making a mess on his side, there was blue everywhere. “What are you doing anyway?”

“mm dissecting some things from that attack two months ago.” Newton responded lightly. Hermann shook his head. OF course he was. He sighed quietly. “It’s pretty interesting.” He mused almost absently. Hermann peeked at him. Newton was pretty fascinated he could tell. He was leaning in close over the samples, his eyes tracking, hands moving carefully.

“I’m surprised you don’t have blue poisoning.” He admitted after a moment. Newton laughed softly and glanced at him. “How much you work with them, I’ve seen the blue touch your skin.”

“Honestly I’m surprised too.” He admitted and then got right back to work. Hermann hummed a bit. and shook his head. “But I wash off good and I don’t let it get in any cuts or anything” He admitted. 

“Well good. I would hate to have to break in a new Biologist after all these years.” Hermann said. This earned him one of Newton’s laughs. It sounded nice. He quietly kept working now. He needed a nap soon, but he’d made a breakthrough, the last Kaiju attack he’d correctly calculated the strength of the Kaiju coming from the breach. He was certain he could do it again. As long as they were still able to fight against them. He was worried. The Wall of Life had far more momentum now. People wanted to survive, not just win. They were coming up with plenty of ways to do it. He hadn’t spoken to Lars in months, not since telling him that he’d be a grandfather. He refused to accept his phone calls, they all had to do with the damn wall. He knew it wasn’t the answer. The Kaiju were getting stronger and eventually they would break through the damn wall as well. They couldn’t put it up fast enough.

A month later proved his fears. They officially shut down the Sydney shatter dome. Striker Eureka was being prepared for it’s final move to Hong Kong. That was when the Kaiju struck. Tearing through the Wall of Life at Sydney as if it was paper. The other Jaeger sent to stop it was destroyed in what seems like seconds. The Hansen’s showed up just in time. Not soon enough for those who lost family to this Kaiju. Hermann felt a little bit of a vindictive pleasure over the uproar against the wall. If it couldn’t stop this Kaiju, how could they expect it to stop others.

“Hermann! Hermann we gotta go up top! They got me a fucking brain!’ Newton’s excited voice broke him out of his thoughts. He looked up, blinking some.

“What?” He asked startled. “Newton?”

“Mutavore, they were able to salvage part of it’s brain for me!” Newton said in excitement. “It’s on It’s way here. Help me bring it down?”

Hermann almost said no, but he knew how important this was. “Did they get you anything else?” He moved to get up, grabbing for his parka. The rain was cold out there and he wasn’t looking forward to facing it. 

“Yeah, some samples similar to the others I already have.” Newton said, grabbing his own jacket and waiting with a bit of a bounce for Hermann. Hermann shrugged into the old jacket that Sasha and Aleksis had given him. He smiled quietly. It had seen him through much, it would likely see him through more.

“Ready there?” Newton asked a bit insistently. Hermann sighed and nodded, moving steadily for the door to catch the lift to the surface. Newton follows him eagerly enough. They made their way out to the surface in due order. It was raining, no surprise there, but oddly, Mako Mori was waiting in the wings watching the sky. She held a pair of umbrellas.

“Mako?” Newton inquired. She smiled briefly at him.

“I am waiting for the Marshal to return, he is inbound.” She murmured softly. Hermann nodded, hopefully with good news, that Raleigh was joining them. He wasn’t sure his plan would work without the Gipsy Danger. Pentecost hadn’t asked for details because he wanted to know he’d have four running Jaegers first. Hermann had respected that.

They made their way out into the driving rain where crews were unloading two large tanks. One held part of a Kaiju brain, the other held other bits that Newton seemed just as excited over. They were in the process of moving them inside when the Helicopter landed. Mako moved out to meet it quickly. Hermann simply move around to help direct the men moving the specimen carts. He knew how important this was, he was happy to help get it inside. It could give them the edge on this war, one never knew. Newton was practically bouncing with pleasure. They hurried to catch the lift now.

“Wait for us, please!” Hermann called out, not wanting to be in the cold any longer than necessary. 

“Hold the door!” Newton called out. They managed to get through the door before it was closed.

“Thank you” Hermann panted some as he managed to come to a stop inside, he leaned on his cane a bit more as he caught his breath. There were quite a few people in the lift. Newton of course was immediately moving to keep people away from his specimens.

“Stay back. Kauai Specimens are extremely rare…” He said quickly. “So look, but don’t touch please.” He added, polite for him. And truth all of it. Hermann sighed a bit and tried to collect himself. He heard Pentecost introducing them politely but didn’t look up quite yet. Yancy had place a prime role in one of his more recent dreams and Hermann was trying not to think to much about it.

“…Dr. Gottlieb and Dr. Geiszler.” Pentecost finished.

“oh no, call me Newt.” Newton said quickly like he often did. It was as if he was allergic to his own title. “Only my mother calls me Doctor.” He joked. Hermann rolled his eyes and shifted towards them. The last time Newton had spoken to his mother she had pleaded him to stop this nonsense and come inland. “Hermann! These are human beings. Why don’t you say hello.”

Hermann wanted to smack him, Newton could be such an idiot at times. He yanked his hood back now and glared faintly at Newton. “I have asked you not to refer to me by my first name around others. I am a doctor of over 10 years of decorated experience…” Newton started to mock him, like he often did. A defense mechanism, but it still hurt when he did it. He huffed in annoyance. Raleigh was asking about Newton’s tattoos now. Newton of course lit up and started to show how, foolish he was about the Kaiju almost instantly.

“Please excuse him. He’s a Kaiju Groupie. He loves them.” Hermann huffed a bit, trying to stop things before they got to much out of hand. 

“Shut up Hermann. I don’t love them, okay? I study them.” Newton argued now, looking somewhat hurt. Hermann just frowned back at him now. “And unlike most people, I wanna see one alive and up close one day.”

“Trust me, you don’t want to.” Raleigh responded, his hand settling briefly on Newton’s shoulder with a squeeze. With that they got off the lift. Hermann watched them go and sighed. Pentecost glanced back. 

“I’ll be down to see you two later.” He informed before walking off with Mako and Raleigh. Hermann quickly started to salute him. Newton stopped him though, gentle hands on his arm despite everything.

“You are not military dude. You don’t have to salute him.” He reminded. Hermann sighed at him and then shrugged and moved stiffly to walk ahead to the lab. He needed to prepare his notes. Pentecost was looking for their ideas as to how to make a final strike. He wanted to be ready for it. Newton followed him, directing the crew where to put the tanks and then getting to work, cheering a bit at something. Hermann huffed a bit and climbed his ladder quickly. he needed to check his numbers again. 

Before he knew what to think, Pentecost and Herc appeared in the lab, asking for them to give their plans. Hermann settled against the ladder and moved to explain what he’d already observed. Adding a few numbers and muttering to himself briefly.

“In the beginning.” He started down the ladder. “The Kaiju attacks were spaced by twenty-four weeks. Then twelve, then six, then every two weeks.” He grabbed his cane and changed the chalkboard quickly enough, it hurt, but not to much at the moment. He really hoped they would listen to him. “The last one in Sydney was a week.” He turned to look at Pentecost and Herc now. He was excited and couldn’t help gesturing at the board with his cane tip. “In four days we could be seeing a Kaiju every eight hours until they are coming every four minutes. Marshal , we should witness a double event within seven days.” He informed quickly, leaning on his cane again now, He stuck his hand in his pocket, there was change there, and his wedding band. He fiddled with them. 

“Mr. Gottlieb, I’m to drop a two thousand four hundred pound thermonuclear bomb, I need more than and prediction.” Pentecost said with a bit of a resigned voice. Hermann could understand but he had ideas, and he just needed to get them out.

“Well, uh, that’s a problem then.” Newton started. He was fiddling with his Kaiju parts only feet away. “Because see, he actually can’t give you anything more than a prediction.” Newton was trying to help, sort of. But Hermann knew he wasn't at the same time. He threw down the bit of Kaiju in his hand, it missed the table and fell on the floor. Hermann growled faintly and started over there.

“No Kaiju entrails over my side of the room. You know the rules.” He quickly kicked the, intestine looking things over the painted yellow line. “every bloody day. It’s incessant.” He growled. Herc brought him back to himself.

“Gents! On point.” He said softly but firmly. Enough to make him realize he was being foolish himself. He straightened himself and looked at Pentecost now.

“Numbers do not lie. Politics and poetry, promises, these are lies. Numbers are as close as we get to the Handwriting of God.” He said quietly, with a little bit of passion. Newton had heard it before, he could sense him making a face behind him. 

“What?” He laughed behind Hermann. A scowl.

“Would you give me a moment!’ He snapped softly at the biologist. He was trying to make a damn point here. No matter what Newton might think. “There will be a double event. And then shortly thereafter, three. And then four..”

“And then we’re dead” Pentecost said quietly, but firmly. “I get it.”

“Alas” Hermann agreed quietly. “This is where the good news comes.” He informed as he moved to go past them to his three dimensional computer. He could just show them what he was looking for. That would help immensely. He booted it up, smiling and standing to show them. “Here is our universe..” he said drawing a circle. “and here is theirs.” He drew a second one down below. 

“And this is what we call “the throat” He mused quietly as he drew it. “The passage between the breach and us. We know that it’s atomic in nature.” He gestured quickly. “I predict that the increased traffic will force the Breach to stabilize and remain open long enough to get the device through.” He paused to show them on the screen what he was thinking. “and we could collapse it’s structure.”

“Yeah and that’s where I gotta chime in because really..” Newton started, getting their attention. He and Newton had debated this a bit in the recent months since he came up with the idea. “I wouldn’t wanna go in there with that limited amount of information.” He interjected.

“Newton don’t embarrass yourself.” Brilliant though his counterpart was, he was not a physicist. 

“Just hear me out for a second. Give me a second.” Newton insisted. “Please” With that Herc and Pentecost turned their full attention to Newton. Hermann wanted to scream. Newton’s idea was even more insane and unfounded than his own. He started to explain why the Kaiju were judged in their category system. “Each one is completely different from the next, right?” He gestured and started to explain all the ways the Kaiju appeared different. 

“Dr. Geiszler. Just get to the point.” Pentecost stopped him before he could get very far. Hermann glared a bit at Newton. 

“The point is…I don’t think they’re all completely different after all.” He moved to pull over two samples, explaining what they were, as if it wasn’t obvious. “This one here, was harvested in Sydney, and this was harvested in Manila. Six years ago. They have the same exact DNA. They’re clones.” 

Hermann had heard this theory before. Newton finally had concrete proof, and it was, scary really. If they were clones, then there meant something was creating them, making them stronger even. “And this is the point, where he goes completely crazy.” He murmured to Herc, feeling faintly amused. It was funny to listen to at times.

Newton started to explain how little they really understood about the Kaiju. Then he expressed his desire to use the pons system to reach into the Kaiju’s brain. Foolish man. However it seemed that neither Herc, nor Pentecost thought that it was a viable course of action. Pentecost ordered Hermann to give him his data. He couldn’t help saluting, though he could tell that Newton was upset. He’d make it up to him. They couldn’t both have what they wanted after all. 

“Fortune favors the brave dude.” Newton insisted. Hermann huffed a bit.

“You heard them, They won’t give you the equipment, and even if they did. You’d kill yourself.” He said. A faint hint of his personal worry slipped through here. He hoped Newton didn't’ notice. He didn’t want to lose him. To many of his dreams lately involved that. He moved to organize his information quietly. Preparing it for Pentecost. They would have to do this soon, far to soon. Once he’d sent the information to Pentecost he moved to get a meal and settle himself in for some rest. There would be less time to sleep than usual in the coming days and he knew he needed it. 

“Hermann.” Newton’s voice startled him. he glanced up and nodded, indicating the other man could settled across from him. “Do you really think this will work?”

“…If it doesn’t, we’re just as doomed as we were before we tried.” He pointed out. Newton nodded quietly and took a few bites of their meal. 

“I hope it works then.” He said after a moment. “If only so we live to see another day.”

“Thank you.” Hermann said. They did respect each other, care even, in a way. “Did I show you the new ultrasound pictures?”

“yes, your daughter is going to be gorgeous I bet.” Newton grinned at him. Hermann rolled his eyes but smiled.

“Thank you Newton. Perhaps I’ll suggest you as godfather after this.” He chuckled softly. Newton just grinned at him and they fell to eating in silence before making their way back to the lab. Hermann went to lay down. Newton moved to get back to work. Hermann wasn’t completely sure what he was up to now, but he would leave him to it. It’s not like studying them stopped just because they had a plan.


	16. Into the Hive Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the movie events, this is not the final chapter, the boys still have stuff to resolve. One chapter in the works, perhaps a second. I'll see how it flows.

Chapter Sixteen: Into the Hive Mind

He woke to it being far to quiet. Hermann got up slowly and rubbed his eyes, moving to go into the labs. Something was wrong though. He could sense it. Looking around he spotted Newton, sitting, why was he… a pons. That was a pons. “Newton. Newton!” He scrambled over to the other man quickly, dropping his cane as he went down next to him. “What have you done?” 

It was like one of his dreams had come to life. He shuddered. Newton was seizing still, not hard, but obvious. He moved to remove the makeshift pons from the other scientist quickly, his own hands shaking a bit. He gathered Newton to him, he knew that you weren’t supposed to touch Seizure victims like this but he didn’t care. Pulling Newton firmly against him. “Come on Newton. Come on.” He whispered. “Come back to me. Don’t….” He didn’t finish the sentence, not even wanting to give life to the idea that Newton could die from, this ridiculous thing. 

It took far longer than he wished for Newton to come around. His hand was cupping the man’s cheek. Newton was still shaking but he was conscious. “Pen…tacost” Newton stuttered out. “You….Have to stop.” he mumbled. “Not.. Going to work!”

“What do you mean.” Hermann asked, frowning. Newton grabbed onto his vest, trembling harder. “Newton…”

“S’not… gunna work. Get…..Pentacost” He grunted, his eyes closing the left one was bloodshot, there was blood dribbling from his nose. It was everything all the early piloting tests had shown. Newton was begging him to get the Marshal. He managed to at least get him into a chair and then rushed for LOCCENT. He knew that was where they’d be, testing the Gispy Danger’s new pilot team. He burst into there, seeing that it was under way, no stopping now.

“Marshal! Marshal I need to talk to you!” He burst out. He was never this impolite. Pentecost tried patiently to put him off.

“Not now, Mr. Gottlieb. I’m sure you can appreciate how important this moment is to me.” He said. Hermann skittered the rest of the way up to him, he’d physically hurt for this later, but it was to important to ignore. So he pressed forward.

“Newton Created a Neural bridge from garbage and Drifted with a Kaiju.” He burst out. He was terrified for his partner, his friend. Newton meant more than he realized. Pentecost turned back to him and then moved to follow, he could see the results of the test later. Hermann moved to lead him back as quickly as he could.

“I found him prone and he’s sort of dazed.” Hermann said, knowing that the former Mark 1 pilot would understand what he meant. Newton was trying to drink some water that Hermann had given him before leaving. His whole body still trembling. “I don’t exactly know what to do.” They both slowed as they entered the lab proper. Newton looked up and pointed at Pentecost.

“I told you it would work.” He managed to get out. Sounding somewhat smug too. 

“Yes, you did. Well, what did you see?” Pentecost asked, getting down to brass tax. Hermann didn’t blame him in the slightest. 

“It was only a fragment of a brain, so really all i was able to get was, like a series of, uh, images or impressions” Newton’s speech was almost as stilted at his movements. Hermann was very terrified of what might be happening to Newton’s body now. “Like when you blink your eyes over and over and over and over again all you really see are, like, frames. It was emotion.” Pentecost pulled a stool over and settled, trying to get Newton to focus on him now. Hermann gripped his cane uncertainly. Once Stacker had him more focused, Newton was able to say he didn’t think the Kaiju were working on instinct. “I think they ‘re attacking us under orders” He managed.

“That’s impossible.” Hermann protested.

“Is that impossible?” Newton said, his eyes shifting to Hermann.

“It’s impossible.” Hermann repeated. If anything it was the most insane thing he’d ever heard. 

“You know what?! Why don’t you drift with a Kaiju!” Newton yelled, getting visibly agitated. Pentecost turned around swiftly, pinning Hermann with a sharp look.

“You! Shut up!’ He barked. Hermann jerked back visibly, feeling guilty now. He should have just remained quiet. He knew that. “You,” he turned back to Newton. “Keep talking.”

Newton started to explain what else he’d seen, how the Kaiju were being sent to wipe them out. That they’d come before, and that the world wasn’t suited to their needs, that humans had made it possible for the Kaiju to come and do what they were doing. Hermann started to play with the things in his pocket again. The words coming from the biologist filled him with dread. 

“The reason I found the identical DNA is because they’re grown.” Newton said. he was cut off by Pentecost now.

“Newton, I need you to do it again. I need more information.” He said quietly, lowly.

“I can’t do it again.” Newton said shakily. “I mean, not unless you have a fresh Kaiju brain lying around.” He almost seemed afraid to say that. To admit that he could go in again, the look on Pentecost’s face startled him. “Do you?” 

“I don’t, but I know someone who does.” Pentecost said quietly. He motioned to Hermann’s computer console. Hermann moved to boot it up, frowning as Pentecost stuck a disk in the drive quickly. “Now, there are certain individuals whose business is the preservation and exploitation of Kaiju remains.” Hermann quickly booted up the disk so they could see what it contained. 

“Uh, yeah, right, um, black market dealers right?” Newton said standing next to him, a bit closer than perhaps he usually did. 

“Yes, they’re in and out in a matter of hours. They neutralize the acidic factor of the blood…” He was telling them as they clicked through the holo vid on file. “And they harvest what they need. Now this guy, This is Hannibal Chau.” The man’s information popped up. It wasn’t petty.

“He runs the Kaiju black market here in Asia. When our funding ran out, we turned to him for help and in return I gave him exclusive rights to all Kaiju remains in the region.” Hermann turned his head to frown at Pentecost's’ back. That had been a high risk move, still was really. 

“You did that?” Hermann said in disbelief. He knew someone had, he just hadn’t expected this. 

“Last days of war, Gentlemen.” It was the only justification he offered. It made sense however. He produced a card and gave Newton instructions as to how to find the man. The Bone Slums. Hermann didn’t like it, but he could hardly demand he go with. Hermann looked at Newton now, worried. Newton was not shaking to badly now, that was good enough. Pentecost excused himself. Hermann stood.

“Newton…” He started Newton moved to find his jacket, glancing at him sideways.

“I have to.” He said quietly. Hermann paused then nodded. He knew Newton was right. “I’ll be careful.”

“You better be.” He said quietly. With that Newton was gone. Hermann moved to respond to the situation with Gipsy Danger. Apparently that first drift had not gone well. He had to keep his mind off of what Newton was doing, and on the situation at hand. 

Then the Kaiju appeared. He watched in trepidation along with everyone else as Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon fell. Hermann wanted to cry. He could mourn his friends later. When he knew that the rest of them would survive this attack. Would survive the Kaiju themselves. He waited, first with Mako and Raleigh in LOCCENT, watching progress of the fight nervously. The EMP hit. Then Raleigh pointed out that Gipsy Danger was not digital. That they could still fight. Then, with Tendo and Pentecost he watched just as nervously. It made his stomach clench. The Kaiju headed for the city. It was not good. Hermann’s mind jumped to Newton. What if he was killed?

It was with relief that they received the call from Newton asking for his Pons Machine. He wasn't dead. That was very good news. They had it loaded up and ready to go. They waited until confirmation that Gipsy Danger was still moving and then Hermann went with the Pons. They had to do this, and do it now. Newton was getting ready to actually do the deed when Hermann reached him. The Pons had arrived first. Newton had started the machine and was moving to plunge the connector into the soft skull tissue of the Kaiju which would be historically known as “Baby”. 

Hermann was on the radio as he stumbled over, he couldn’t believe what Tendo was saying, yet he’d predicted it. “Two signatures, two!” He couldn’t believe it. “There are two Kaiju signatures in the reach, not three like I predicted!’ He sputtered.

“Hermann, I haven't exactly had a very good day, okay. I’ve got about five minutes….” Newton wasn’t paying attention to him. Hermann hadn’t particularly been expecting solid feedback.

“Should have been three” He muttered to himself.

“Before brain death occurs here! I don’t wanna spend it talking about your theories!” Newton continued. Hermann growled.

“This is all wrong!’ Hermann twisted to follow him. “there should be three Kaijus coming through, not two!” 

“There should be three and there’s two? I’m sorry, it hurts to be wrong.” Newton shot back as he moved to the machine now. Hermann followed him quickly enough. 

“I’m not wrong.” Hermann protested, “but there is something here we don’t understand.” 

“Hermann, Hopefully we can argue about any mistakes you made in your predictive model in the future! But in the meantime the neural interface is way off the charts! If you want to help, Help with that!” Newton protested. He grabbed for the pons head gear now. 

“Newton, I am not wrong” Hermann barked at him. “there is only one way to make sure.” He shoved his glasses on and quickly reprogrammed the machine to accept two humans, the two of them. There was no other choice after all. “and that is to do this, together.” He turned to Newton. Newton paused in his fumbling and turned to look at him quickly. “I’ll go with you.”

“That’s what the Jaeger pilots do, share the neural load.” He pointed at the screen briefly to show that the system had changed.

“You’re serious? You would do that for me? Or… You would do that with me?” He asked now. Hermann felt faintly frustrated with the other man.

“Well, with worldwide destruction a certain alternative, do I really have a choice?” He was almost trying to joke. He did mean it though. He would do this with Newton, if only to help spare the other man’s life. Another lone drift would certainly kill him. 

“Then say it with me my man; We’re gonna own this bad boy!” Newton raised his hand up. For a moment Hermann wasn’t sure what to do. He reached up to take Newton’s hand, in some awkward sort of shake. 

“By Jove, We’re gong to own this thing for sure!” He agreed. They moved to finish setting up the pons quickly, each making sure the other’s head gear was in place. They had only been this close before when sleeping. More often than not Newton crawled into bed with him at the wee hours and he didn’t brother to kick him out. The company was nice. 

Just before Newton initiated the drift, it occurred to him what all the other man would see. All the secrets he’d kept all this time. He supposed it didn’t matter though. 

“You ready for this?” Newton called out.

“Oh.. yes yes.” he said quickly, before he could change his mind.

“Initiating neural handshake in five, four, three, two one.” The button was pressed, the jolt shot through them. Hermann had images thrown at him faster than he could process, though later he would be able to. And then, in an instant it seemed, it was over. He was shaking, not as badly as Newton had been, but badly enough. He vaguely heard the other man asking if he was okay. He groped for the binding that held the Pons to his head. 

“Yes, of course’ He managed as he pulled it off. “I’m completely fine.” he lied before everything he’d eaten in the lsat week tried to exit his stomach rapidly. He groped backwards, just knowing that Newton would be there momentarily with a handkerchief. He didn’t know how exactly he knew, he just did. When his stomach was emptied far enough he managed to straighten up somewhat.

“The drift, you saw it?” He managed to get out in a hurry. 

“Yeah” Newton agreed quickly. 

“Did you?!’ He said irrationally. Newton had just answered him.

“Listen, we have to warn them.” newton said quickly. “The Jaegers, the breach , the plan.” He continued, not as jerkily as he had after the first drift, but perhaps because Hermann’s mind was already filling in the blanks for him. 

“It’s not going to work.” He finished hoarsely. They had to get back now. He grasped onto Newton. For a moment they were frozen, unable to move, then they scrambled for the helicopter. They had to tell them. It was only the most urgent of things running through their minds. The Helicopter lifted them up. Hermann found his hand clinging to Newton’s. He didn’t pull it away. They were up before it landed. Hurrying off as soon as they could. By some miracle there was no rain falling. They scrambled their way inside, going directly for LOCCENT. They had to get the information to the pilots before it was to late. 

They could hear Herc telling the pilots to jump. “Don’t do it! Don’t do it! It’s not gunna work!” Newton yelled out. Hermann was following as quickly as he could. Newton shoved Herc aside. “Move, you fascist! Blowing up the breach! It’s not going to work!”

“What do you mean? What’s not going to work?” Pentecost asked in return over the microphone. 

“Just because the beach is open does not mean you’re able to get a bomb through” Newton said. Hermann leaned on him over his shoulder now, trying to catch his breath.

“The breach genetically reads the Kaiju like a barcode at the supermarket and lets them pass.” He chimed in now.

“You’re gunna have to fool the breach into thinking that you have the same code.” Newton added now.

“and how are we supposed to do that?” Raleigh asked now. 

“By making it think you are a Kaiju.” Newton said now. Hermann found himself adding to it without much promting.

“You have to lock onto the Kaiju and ride it into the breach. The throat will then read the Kaiju genetic code and let you pass.” He said quickly. He paused for a for a breath, Newton took over.

“If you don’t do it the bomb will deflect off the Breach like it always has and the mission will fail.” Newton finished before Herc pushed them both back. Newton caught him so he didn’t fall. It was rather automatic. Tendo suddenly announced a third signature. Hermann’s triple event. 

“Oh god, I was right.” He breathed. Tendo told them it was a category five. He found himself exchanging a desperate look with Newton. He wasn’t sure they could win now. This was unprecedented. It could really be the end. They watched the fight as much they could with the computer tracking. He wasn’t ready to die. There was so much he could have done. So much that Chuck was giving up in dying. They were losing Pentecost. The were possibly losing this war. Hermann found himself holding tight on his cane as Raleigh informed them they were headed for the breach. 

They were in. Hermann swallowed and leaned forward. They watched the screen. Raleigh was going to give up his life so Mako could live. He was sending the escape pod out. He was having to do everything manually. There was a possibility still this wouldn’t work. Mako’s Pod was safely away, but they had no idea about Raleigh. But then suddenly the Breach collapsed. They’d done it. Hermann moved to look at the data, he found Newton was right next to him. They shifted to join Tendo. Mako had made it to the surface, everything seemed to be fine. Then suddenly Raleigh’s pod appeared on the screen. It didn’t look good. They were all holding their breath. And then, he was awake. It was over. They’d done it. The amount of relief that went through Hermann was intense. He found himself being hugged tightly by Newton. He returned the hug just as eagerly. For a moment they broke away. It only took moments to be drawn back together. Newton’s arm went around him. He leaned against the shorter man. 

“We did it.” He murmured softly. 

“Yeah…” Newton shifted to look up at him. Hermann turned his head to meet his eyes quietly. “So, you’re in love with me.” The stupid grin was on his face. Hermann snorted and wanted to smack it away.

“Of everything you saw, that is all you have to say?” He asked, his eyebrow arching quickly. 

“Well, I mean, it’s kinda the most important thing I think.” Newton was teasing him now. Hermann huffed a bit. “Well that and all those dream worlds. What does your wife think of you always dreaming about me eh?”

“It is far more complicated than that.” Hermann informed him stiffly. 

“Yeah?” Newton grabbed him back the back of the neck. Hermann blinked some and then was startled at the mouth which pressed against his. “You can explain it later.” He hadn’t known Newton’s voice could actually get that husky. It sent a chill down his spine.

“Oh?” He breathed out. Newton grinned and pulled him in for another kiss, this time he reciprocated properly, his eyes falling closed as he kissed his partner back. He’d seen in the drift, seen how much Newton craved this from him. His hand shakily moved to touch his cheek. 

“Come on lovebirds” Tendo’s voice broke them up. They were both blushing a bit now. They glanced at their friend almost in unison. “Creepy. Come on. We’re celebrating.”

“Just for a little bit.” Newton said. He wanted his Rockstar moment, but he didn’t want to stay. Hermann could, sense it for lack of a better word. Their fingers tangled, he leaned on his cane and followed Tendo to the canteen, where it seemed almost all of the Shatterdome was. Mako and Raleigh were at a center table where they belonged, small smiles on their faces. Somehow Tendo jockeyed them up to the table. They were pushed into seats. Hermann was blushing, Newton even looked a bit embarrassed as he announced that they had come up with the details needed to win. Cheering and drinks. For a moment, Hermann’s eyes caught Mako’s. She smiled softly at him, losing some of her sad expression. They really had done it, they may as well enjoy the rewards.


	17. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys deal with the aftermath.

Chapter Seventeen - Aftermath

Hours later they stumbled back into the labs. Hermann felt drained, so did Newton. He could tell. The last time the other man had been to bed had been almost forty-eight hours prior. They were leaning on each other, Hermann’s cane was in his hand but he wasn’t using it in favor of Newton’s arm around his waist.

“Bed.” Newton mumbled, he was exhausted and drunk, an interesting combination really. “Mmm We gotta talk about yer dreams.”

“There is little to say.” Hermann said quietly. He lead them to his quarters quietly and helped Newton settle down before easing himself onto the bed as well. He moved to remove his sweater quietly, wishing desperately for a shower but knowing he would fall asleep in there.

“mm You really always dream about me?” Newton asked sleepily. Hermann hummed and settled himself, his fingers reached out and stroked Newton’s hair back, it was stiff with gel and gunk and the other man needed a shower even more than he did. His fingers dropped to Newton’s cheek instead a little grimy but not as unpleasant to touch.

“I dreamed about you before I knew who you were.” He admitted quietly. “I do forget, the majority of the dreams of course.”

“Did it make it… easier to like me?” Newton mumbled, his eyes were closed now. Hermann moved to tug his glasses off and set them aside.

“No.” he chuckled softly. He could feel Newton falling asleep next to him He let himself settle, his eyes closing. 

“Hermann come on.” The soft laugh reached his ears. He shifted some and peeked an eye open to see Newton sitting there with his head cocked to the side. “The sun is out… We should go enjoy it.”

“mmm no.” He reached out to pull the other close. “Are you wearing perfume?”

“Girl day” Newton informed and then chuckled and settled against him. Hermann let his fingers rub down Newton’s back some. “Come on all mighty savor. You have a meeting.”

“Ugh, no.” Hermann protested. “I want to stay in bed with you.”

“mmm yeah?” Newton laughed and kissed along his jaw. Hermann grinned and shifted to curl around her. Now that the world wasn’t threatened by mass destruction he just wanted to enjoy the rest of his life with Newton. They could get married now. They could adopt if they wanted. They could have anything they wanted really.

“Yeah” He murmured and then caught Newton’s mouth in a gentle kiss. “Can’t we cancel?”

“Nope” Newton laughed and pulled away after a moment, tugging the blankets with her. “Come on lover boy.”

Hermann grumbled but got up, smiling at the cute dress Newton was wearing. He shuffled to take a shower and get himself around while the other man handled food and tea for them both. He didn’t want to go to this ceremony but he knew he had to. They’d saved the world, it was only fair that he let them recognize him for it. Newton took his hand as they headed out together. The world leaders meeting them were properly diplomatic. Hermann focused on Newton to get through the ceremony, made a short speech about his part in saving the world.

He was beyond glad to get home though. To have it be just himself and Newton. Peace.

Hermann jerked awake. The dream had been happy, the world had been saved. Newton was sprawled over him, preventing him from getting up even if he wanted to. They still needed showers. He wondered, if every one of the other worlds was happy. He wondered if they’d managed to save them all in saving their own. He’d hypothesized once that it would happen. He hadn’t actually been sure, there was no proof after all.

“Your mind is running a mile a minute” Newton mumbled against his jaw. Hermann sighed softly and shifted slightly. “What’s the matter?”

“I don’t know if I like you in my head.” He muttered but there was a faint affection to it. It was odd, this remaining connection between them. He was mildly concerned it had to do with the Hive mind they’d experienced in the drift.

“I think it might be.” Newton mumbled against him. Interrupting his train of thought. Hermann hummed a bit. “Need an MRI, see if anything has changed.”

“I feel faintly like I’ve gained an ability I didn’t know I had.” Hermann admitted quietly. Newton snorted softly and then shifted to press a kiss to his neck. Hermann shivered a bit and let his eyes close. “Bent on seducing me now?” He murmured.

“Mmm, Don’t think you’d mind to much.” Newton moved to straddle him now, putting his weight just right so as not to hurt him, but it was still, sensual in a way. Hermann looked up at him. Newton was studying him with half closed eyes, those blue eyes quietly intense despite their sleepy expression. 

“Of course I do, we both need a wash terribly.” Hermann said with a faint smirk. Newton blinked and then laughed softly. That was all it took to get the smaller man to stand and offer a hand. Hermann blinked but reached out to accept the help to his feet. Newton let go once he was stable and started to yank at his tie. Hermann blushed and reached out to help him untangle the fabric, then with a small sinking in his stomach his fingers moved to unbutton the shirt Newton was still wearing. He was nervous, it was silly. Hardly like he’d never seen Newton without his shirt.

“I wasn’t yours then” Newton said quietly, reading his mind it seemed. Hermann sighed and just looked at him for a few moments, then let his fingers push under the parted fabric to rest against the inked skin there. Newton grinned softly at that and Hermann felt hands settle at his waist, pushing up on his cardigan and pulling his button down from his trousers. Newton could muss him in ways that no other person could, and he didn’t mind. Carefully he adjusted his weight and leaned down to kiss lightly at his collarbone. Newton shivered at it and tilted his head back. Hermann didn’t do what he wanted to do, drag his tongue, but that was more because Newton was still covered in grim and Kaiju bits and he wanted him clean for exploration. “mm Yeah, Shower” Newton mumbled, shifting to tug him towards the small attached bath. Soon hot water was pouring over them. Hands trailing as grim was cleaned off. Hermann still felt like there was a part of Newton touching him.

“I think it’s the Hive mind.” Newton said quietly against his shoulder. Hermann hummed in agreement. “I don’t know how I feel about this, but I know how I feel about you.”

“Well I’m glad to hear that.” Hermann murmured. They moved to get out and dried off. Newton kept finding excuses to touch Hermann, he found it hard to object. “I think you’re stuck with me.”

“I can deal with that. We’ll manage the next steps together, yeah?” Newton asked, looking up at him. Newton might not have the dreams, he might not understand everything yet, but Hermann could tell he was telling the truth. Whatever came, now that the breach had collapsed, now that they were no longer necessary, they would at least be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate finishing things, I hate how this feels, I might revisit, I might add an epilogue. I don't know, but here you go. We've saved the world, again. Thank you for following me through my Nanowrimo adventure.


End file.
